Of Poseidon
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Edward, príncipe de los Syrena, busca en tierra a una chica que, según ha oído, puede hablar con los peces. Es mientras Bella está de vacaciones en la playa que conoce a Edward. hasta que un encuentro mortal con un tiburón prueba que Bella y su don pueden ser lo único que salve a su reino. Necesita su ayuda… sin importar el riesgo.
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Sinopsis<p>

Edward, príncipe de los Syrena, busca en tierra a una chica que, según ha oído, puede hablar con los peces. Es mientras Bella está de vacaciones en la playa que conoce a Edward. Aunque su conexión es inmediata y poderosa, Edward no está plenamente convencido que Bella sea la chica que está buscando. Eso es, hasta que un encuentro mortal con un tiburón prueba que Bella y su don pueden ser lo único que salve a su reino. Necesita su ayuda… sin importar el riesgo


	2. Capitulo 1: Bella

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

CHOCO CONTRA él como si me hubiera empujado por detrás. Él no se mueve, ni un centímetro. Sólo sostiene mis hombros y espera, quizá esté esperando que recobre el equilibrio, quizá esté esperando que recupere mi orgullo. Espero que tenga todo el día.

Oigo a la gente que camina por el muelle, y me los imagino observando. En el mejor de los casos, piensan que conozco a este chico y que nos estamos abrazando. En el peor de los casos, me vieron tambalear como una morsa drogada hacia este completo extraño porque miraba hacia abajo en busca de un lugar donde dejar nuestras cosas de playa. En cualquier caso, _él _sabe lo que pasó. _Él _sabe por qué mi mejilla está aplastada contra su pecho desnudo. Y hay una evidente humillación que espera a cuando me atreva a elevar la vista hacia él.

Le echo una ojeada a las opciones que pasan por mi cabeza como un libro abierto.

Opción uno: correr tan rápido como mis sandalias me lo permitan. La cosa es que tropezar con ellas es parcialmente responsable de mi actual dilema. De hecho, una de ellas falta; probablemente se atoró en una grieta del muelle. Apuesto a que Cenicienta no se sintió así de estúpida; pero bien pensado, ella no era tan torpe como una morsa drogada.

Opción dos: pretender que me he desmayado. Ponerme laxa y todo; babear, incluso. Pero sé que no va a funcionar porque mis ojos aletean demasiado como para fingir, y además, la gente no se sonroja cuando está inconsciente.

Opción tres: rezar por un rayo. Uno mortal, de esos a los que se siente venir porque el aire se estremece y la piel hormiguea—al menos eso dicen los libros de

ciencias. Podría matarnos a ambos, pero en serio, _él _debería haberme prestado más atención a _mí _cuando vio que yo no estaba prestando nada de atención.

Durante un segundo, creo que mis plegarias son respondidas porque sí siento un hormigueo por todos lados: se me pone la piel de gallina y mi pulso se siente como electricidad. Entonces me doy cuenta: proviene de mis hombros, de sus _manos_.

Última opción: por amor de Dios, despegar mi mejilla de su pecho y disculparme por la embestida atrevida, luego, alejarme cojeando sobre mi única sandalia antes de desmayarme. Con mi suerte, el rayo sólo me lisiaría, y él de todas formas se vería obligado a cargarme a algún lado. Por lo tanto: _hazlo ahora_.

Me alejo cuidadosamente de él y miro hacia arriba. El fuego en mis mejillas nada tiene que ver con que haya una temperatura de 27 grados centígrados bajo el sol de Florida, y sí todo que ver con el hecho de que acabo de tropezarme con el chico más atractivo del planeta. Fabulantástico.

—Est… ¿Estás bien? —pregunta él, con incredulidad.

Creo que puedo ver la forma de mi mejilla hendida en su pecho. Asiento.

—Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrada a esto. Lo siento.

Me sacudo sus manos, dado que no las aparta de mis hombros. El hormigueo permanece, como si dejara una parte de sí mismo en mí.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Carmen me llama desde atrás.

El calmado zapateo de las sandalias de mi mejor amiga sugiere que no está tan preocupada como suena. Como la corredora estrella que es, ya estaría a mi lado si pensara que estoy herida. Suelto un quejido y volteo hacia ella, sin sorprenderme que esté sonriendo tan ampliamente como el ecuador. Sostiene mi sandalia, que intento no arrancarle de la mano.

—Estoy bien. Todo el mundo está bien. —digo. Giro de vuelta hacia el chico, quien parece volverse más deslumbrante con cada segundo que pasa—. Tú estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Sin huesos rotos ni nada?

Él parpadea y asiente levemente. Carmen deja su tabla de surf contra la baranda del muelle y le tiende la mano, que acepta sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

—Soy Carmen y esta es Bella —nos presenta—. Usualmente traemos su casco, pero esta vez lo dejamos olvidado en la habitación del hotel.

Yo ahogo un grito. También intento decidir qué tipo de flores le llevaré a su funeral después que la estrangule hasta que la vida abandone su cuerpo. Me debería haber quedado en Jersey, como dijo mamá. No tendría que haber venido aquí con ella y sus padres. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo en Florida? Vivimos en la costa de Jersey; si ya viste una playa, las viste todas, ¿no es cierto?

Pero noooooo. Tenía que venir y pasar lo que quedaba de verano con Carmen, porque este sería nuestro último verano juntas antes de la universidad y bla, bla, bla. Y ahora se está vengando de mí por no haberla dejado usar mi identificación para hacerse un tatuaje la noche anterior. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Yo soy blanca y ella es negra. Y ni siquiera tengo un buen bronceado, soy blanca al estilo turista canadiense. Si el tipo puede confundirla a ella conmigo, entonces, no debería hacerle a nadie un tatuaje, ¿verdad? Sólo la estaba _protegiendo_; pero resulta que ella no se da cuenta de eso. Puedo asegurar, por esa mirada en sus ojos—la misma que usó cuando reemplazó mi desinfectante de manos por lubricante íntimo—, que está a punto de tomar lo que queda de mi orgullo y patearlo como un burro.

—Um, no nos dijiste tu nombre. ¿Te dijo su nombre, Bella? —pregunta ella, como si me diera pie.

—Lo intenté, Carmen. Pero como no iba a decírmelo, lo tacleé —respondo yo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El chico estira un poco los labios. Esta casi sonrisa da una pista de cuán roba aliento podría llegar a ser una real. El hormigueo aparece de nuevo y me froto los brazos.

—Ey, Edward, ¿estás listo para…?

Todos nos giramos hacia una chica pequeña de pelo negro que toca el hombro de él; se detiene a media frase cuando me ve. Incluso si estos dos no compartieran el mismo pelo corto y oscuro, los mismos ojos violetas y la misma piel perfecta y olivácea, yo sabría que eran parientes debido a su rasgo más dominante: su hábito de mirar fijamente.

—Soy Carmen. Esta es mi amiga Bella, quien aparentemente acaba de darle un cabezazo a tu novio Edward. Estábamos a mitad de la disculpa.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz y cuento diez Mississippi, aunque cincuenta Mississippi parecen más apropiados. Esa cantidad me da más tiempo para fantasear sobre desbaratar una de las nuevas trenzas de Carmen.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? No te está sangrando la nariz, ¿verdad? —gorjea ella, disfrutando de la situación.

El hormigueo se congrega en mi barbilla en el momento que Edward la levanta con el nudillo.

—¿Te sangra la nariz? Déjame ver. —Ladea mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se inclina más cerca para tener una mejor visión.

Y alcanzo mi umbral de la vergüenza. Tropezar es bastante malo; tropezar contra _alguien _es mucho peor, pero si ese alguien tiene un cuerpo que podría poner celosas a las esculturas—y piensa que te rompiste la nariz contra uno de sus pectorales—, bueno, ahí es cuando tropezar está a un segundo de la eutanasia.

Él se queda claramente sorprendido cuando yo aparto su mano y doy un paso atrás. A su novia/pariente parece tomarle por sorpresa que yo imite su postura: brazos cruzados y ceño profundamente fruncido. Dudo que alguna vez ella se haya enfrentado al umbral de la vergüenza.

—Dije que estoy bien. No hay sangre, ni daño.

—Esta es mi hermana Alice, —presenta él, como si la conversación se hubiera encaminado en esa dirección de manera natural.

Ella me sonríe como si la estuvieran obligando a punta de cuchillo: con ese tipo de sonrisa que proviene puramente de los buenos modales; del tipo de las que le obsequias a tu abuela cuando te regala el suéter que estuvo tejiendo, del color de la calabaza podrida. Pienso en ese suéter ahora, mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Edward mira la tabla de surf abandonada contra el barandal de madera.

—Las olas de por aquí no son muy buenas para surfear.

La charla no forma parte de sus dones. Al igual que su hermana, se siente obligado por los buenos modales; pero, al contrario que ella, no hay hostilidad debajo, sólo incomodidad, como si estuviera fuera de práctica. Como parece que está haciendo el esfuerzo por mi bien, coopero. Finjo contemplar las crestas esmeralda del Golfo de México, de las olas que chapotean perezosamente contra la costa. Un hombre hundido en el agua hasta la cintura sostiene a un pequeño sobre su cadera, y salta con el oleaje cuando llega a su máxima altura. Comparadas con las olas de casa, la marea de aquí me recuerda a los niñitos paseando en la feria.

—Lo sabemos. Sólo la traemos para flotar —dice Carmen, sin importarle que Edward en realidad me estuviera hablando a mí—. Nosotras somos de Jersey, así que sabemos cómo luce una verdadera ola.

Cuando ella da un paso al frente, Alice da uno hacia atrás.

—¡Ey, eso es raro! —exclama mi amiga—. Ustedes dos tienen el mismo color de ojos que Bella. Nunca antes había visto algo así, siempre pensé que se debía a que ella es monstruosamente pálida. ¡Ay! Eso va a dejar una marca, Bella —se queja ella, frotándose sus recién pellizcados bíceps.

—Genial, eso espero. —espeto yo.

Quiero preguntarles acerca de sus ojos—el color parece más bonito en contraste con el tono oliváceo de la piel de Edward—, pero Carmen ha descalabrado todas mis oportunidades de recobrarme de la vergüenza. Tendré que estar satisfecha de que mi papá—y Google—estuviera equivocado durante todo este tiempo; mi color de ojos simplemente no puede ser tan raro. Claro, él practicó la medicina hasta el día que murió, dos años atrás. Y seguro, Google nunca me ha decepcionado antes; pero, ¿quién soy yo para discutir contra la prueba viviente de que este color de ojos realmente existe? Nadie. Lo que es conveniente, ya que no quiero hablar más; no quiero forzar a Edward a ninguna otra conversación incómoda. Y no quiero darle a Carmen ninguna otra oportunidad de profundizar la oleada de calor en mis ardientes mejillas. Sólo quiero que este momento de mi vida termine.

Me abro paso más allá de Carmen y agarro la tabla de surf. Como buen mérito, ella se apretuja contra la baranda mientras yo paso de vuelta. Me detengo ante Edward y su hermana y digo:

—Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos. Siento haber chocado contra ti. Vámonos, Carmen.

El chico parece querer decir algo, pero yo me aparto. Ha sido un buen tipo, pero no estoy interesada en entablar una discusión sobre la seguridad del nadador—ni de ser presentada a ningún otro pariente hostil suyo. Nada de lo que pueda decir cambiará el hecho de que el ADN de mi mejilla quedó untado en su pecho.

Tratando de que no parezca una marcha, me abro paso entre ellos y me encamino escaleras abajo, hacia la inmaculada arena blanca. Escucho a Carmen detrás, que acorta la distancia entre ambas con una risita, y me decido por los girasoles para su funeral.


	3. Capitulo 2: Edward

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

LOS HERMANOS se inclinan con los codos apoyados sobre la baranda, mientras observan cómo las chicas a las que acaban de conocer se quitan las camisetas para dejar a la vista sus bikinis y se meten al agua, con la tabla de surf flotando entre ambas.

—Seguramente esté usando lentes de contacto —dice Alice—. Se hacen lentes de ese color, ¿sabes?

Él sacude la cabeza.

—No está usando lentes de contacto. La viste tan claro como me estás viendo a mí. Ella es de los nuestros.

—Estás loco. Ella no puede ser una de los nuestros. Mira su cabello, ni siquiera se lo puede llamar "rubio", es casi _blanco_.

Edward frunce el ceño. El color de pelo lo había confundido a él también… pero eso fue antes de haberla tocado. El simple contacto de sostener su brazo, cuando ella tropezó, dispersó cualquier duda. Los Syrena siempre son atraídos por los de su especie, lo que los ayuda a encontrarse unos a otros a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de océano. Usualmente esa atracción está limitada a transmitirse a través del agua, donde pueden sentir la presencia de uno de los suyos. Nunca ha oído nada sobre que haya ocurrido en tierra alguna vez—y nunca lo percibió con tanta fuerza, punto—pero sabe lo que sintió. Él no hubiera… no _podría _haber reaccionado de esa forma con un humano, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los desprecia.

—Sé que es algo inusual…

—¿Inusual? ¡Es imposible, Edward! Nuestros genes no vienen con la opción "rubia".

—Deja de ser tan dramática, ella _es _de los nuestros. Puedes ver lo mala que es siendo humana; pensé que iba a golpearse la cabeza contra la baranda.

—Está bien. Supongamos que por una rara casualidad, ella descubrió cómo decolorar miles de años de genética de su pelo. Ahora explícame por qué está saliendo—no, _vacacionando_—con humanos. Está rompiendo la ley justo enfrente de nuestros rostros, chapoteando en el agua con su odiosa amiga humana. ¿Por qué, Edward?

—Tal vez no sabe quiénes somos, —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Todo el mundo sabe quiénes somos!

—Obviamente no. Nunca la habíamos visto antes, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Estás deshidratado? —resopla ella—. La chica puede ver nuestra marca, no es como si la estuviéramos escondiendo.

—Quizás crea que es un tatuaje. —sugiere él.

—¿Un qué?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Alice. ¿Ves las marcas en el tobillo de esa joven humana? —Señala hacia un hombre subiendo las escalinatas—. ¿Ves a ese macho? Tiene por todos lados marcas a las que los humanos llaman "tatuajes". Puede ser que ella pensó…

Alice levanta la mano.

—Para. Ella hubiera reconocido el tridente _si _fuera una de nosotros.

Edward asiente. Alice está en lo correcto. Un Syrena reconoce a alguien de la realeza por el pequeño tridente azul ubicado en sus estómagos—y, dado que ellos están vestidos para la playa humana, es visible en ambos en aquel preciso momento. Entonces, ella tiene cabello rubio—blanco—, y no los reconoce como miembros de la realeza. Sin embargo, él sabe lo que sintió. Y ella sí tiene los mismos ojos…

—Ay, no. —gime Alice.

—¿Qué?

—Estás poniendo esa cara.

—¿Qué cara?

—La cara que pones cuando piensas que estás en lo correcto.

—¿Lo estoy?

Observa a Bella, que está sentada a horcajadas sobre la tabla de surf, salpicando oleadas de agua salada a la cara de su amiga, sin piedad. Sonríe.

—No iremos a casa, ¿verdad? —inquiere Alice, apoyándose contra la baranda.

—El doctor Milligan no suele llamar por cosas sin importancia. Si él piensa que algo es interesante, probablemente lo sea. Puedes irte si quieres, pero yo iré a investigar.

El doctor Milligan es uno de los pocos humanos en los que Edward confía. Si el hombre pensara contarle a alguien acerca de la existencia de los Syrena, lo hubiera hecho el día en que Edward salvó su vida, hace tantos años atrás. En cambio, el doctor devolvió el favor negando haber visto alguna vez a Edward—incluso cuando sus compañeros de buceo llamaron a la prensa. Desde entonces, ambos construyeron su amistad compartiendo sushi, nadadas al atardecer y, lo más importante, información. Milligan es un oceanógrafo bien conectado y altamente respetado, además de ser el director del Gulfarium aquí en la costa; está en una excelente posición para monitorear las actividades de sus colegas de profesión.

Cuando Edward recibió el día anterior el correo de voz urgente del doctor Milligan acerca de la Syrena rubia que visitaba el Gulfarium en forma humana, nadó hacia el golfo en un día. Si el doctor Milligan está en lo correcto en cuanto a las habilidades de Bella, había encontrado más que simplemente a una Syrena rompe reglas; el buen doctor podría haber hallado la llave para unir dos reinos.

Pero dado que la discreción no es la especialidad de Alice—cuando era más pequeña, solía incluso delatarse a sí misma—, Edward sabe que debe guardarse esa información en secreto. Además, tampoco está seguro de que él mismo se la crea. E incluso si decide creer, si llega a poder confirmarla, ¿Bella hará lo que debe? Y ¿dónde ha estado? ¿Y por qué? Todo sobre Bella es un misterio. Su nombre no se originó con los Syrena, ni su pelo ni su piel. Y la forma en la que sus labios se tornaron rojos cuando se sonrojó casi lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué? —pregunta su hermana.

—Nada.

Despega su mirada de Bella. _Ahora me tiene murmurando mis pensamientos en voz alta. _

—Te lo dije, estás perdiendo la cabeza —Alice hace un sonido de arcadas y se retuerce las manos alrededor del cuello—. Esto es lo que va a hacerme nuestro padre si vuelvo a casa sin ti otra vez. ¿Qué debo decir cuando pregunte dónde estás? Cuando pregunte por qué estás tan obsesionado con los humanos. "Pero, padre, ésta es una bonita rubia con unos lindos lentes de contacto."

Edward frunce el ceño.

—Va a lamentar no haberse interesado en ellos. Al menos Emmett se muestra razonable al respecto, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos descubran y…

—Lo sé, lo sé —se queja su hermana arrastrando las palabras—. Sé cuánto odias a los humanos, rayos sólo estaba bromeando. Por eso es que te seguí, ¿sabes?, en caso de que necesites ayuda.

Edward se pasa una mano por el cabello y se recuesta sobre la baranda. Su hermana melliza lo sigue a todas partes como si fuera un pez con ventosas, pero ser de ayuda no tiene nada que ver.

—Mmm, ¿estás segura de que no tiene nada que ver con asentarte con…?

—Ni siquiera lo digas.

—Bueno, ¿pero que se supone que debo pensar? Ya que Jasper le pidió a padre tu…

—¡Jasper es idiota!

Jasper había sido el mejor amigo de ambos desde que habían nacido. Eso hasta que, recientemente, había dejado claras sus intenciones en cuanto a Alice. Al menos había tenido el buen sentido de esconderse y esperar a que las amenazas de muerte por parte de ella cesaran; pero ahora ella le otorga algo peor que las amenazas: la completa indiferencia. Ninguna cantidad de súplicas o persuasión por parte de Jasper ha logrado ablandarla; pero ya que cumplió veinte esta primavera—dos años después de la edad normal de apareamiento—su padre no pudo encontrar ninguna buena razón como para no acceder a la unión. Jasper es un buen candidato y la decisión está tomada, independientemente que Alice decida ignorarla o no.

—Estoy empezando a creer que tienes razón. ¿Quién querría unirse con un animal salvaje? —dice Edward, sonriendo.

—¡No soy un animal salvaje! Tú eres el que se aísla de todos, prefiriendo la compañía de los humanos sobre la de tu propia especie.

—Es mi responsabilidad.

—¡Porque tú lo pediste!

Esto es verdad. Edward, robando un viejo dicho humano sobre mantener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, pidió permiso a su hermano mayor, Emmett, para servir como embajador de clases ante los humanos. Éste, siendo el próximo en la línea al trono, estuvo de acuerdo en la necesidad de ser cuidadosos con los pobladores de la tierra. Le concedió a Edward inmunidad exclusiva ante la ley que prohíbe la interacción con humanos, reconociendo que un poco de comunicación podría llegar a ser necesaria para un bien mayor.

—Porque nadie más lo haría —contesta Edward—. Alguien tiene que observarlos. ¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación otra vez?

—Tú empezaste.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

Ella se cruza de brazos y hace sobresalir su labio inferior.

—Bueno, ¿qué planeas hacer? Yo digo que la arrestemos.

—¿Nosotros?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que la sigamos por un rato y la observemos. —declara él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice empieza a decir algo, pero en cambio ahoga un grito.

—Tal vez no tengamos que hacer eso, —susurra, con los ojos grandes como galletas de mar.

Sigue la trayectoria de su mirada hacia el agua, donde una sombra oscura avanza con decisión debajo de las olas, en dirección a donde las chicas comparten su tabla de surf. Edward maldice en voz baja.

_Tiburón_


	4. Capitulo 3: Bella

isclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

SALPICO agua suficiente en la cara de Carmen como para apagar un incendio en una casa pequeña. No quiero ahogarla, sólo quiero exfoliar sus ojos con sal marina. Cuando ella piensa que he terminado, abre los ojos—y la boca. Gran error. La próxima ola enjuaga su úvula en la parte posterior de la garganta y llega a sus pulmones antes de que pueda tragar siquiera. Se atraganta, tose y se frota los ojos como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

—¡Genial, Bella! ¡Conseguiste mojar mi nuevo cabello! —barbota—. ¿Ahora estas feliz?

—Nop.

—Te dije que lo sentía. —Se suena la nariz con la mano y luego arroja los mocos al mar.

—Asqueroso. Y lo siento no es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Bien, te lo compensaré, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Déjame sostener tu cabeza bajo el agua hasta que me sienta mejor. —Digo, cruzando los brazos. Lo cual es difícil cuando se está montando una tabla de surf que se balancea por la estela de una lancha rápida que pasa. Carmen sabe que me pone nerviosa estar tan lejos, pero aferrarme a la tabla sería un signo de debilidad.

—Voy a dejar que hagas eso, porque te quiero. Pero no te va a hacer sentir mejor.

—No lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que lo intente. —Mantengo contacto visual y me siento un poco más erguida.

—Bien. Pero aún seguirás luciendo albina cuando me dejes levantar. —Mece la tabla y hace que me agarre para equilibrarme.

—Saca tus mocosas manos de la tabla de surf, y no soy albina, sólo blanca. —Quiero cruzar los brazos otra vez, pero casi nos volcamos esta vez. Tragarme el orgullo es mucho más fácil que tragar el Golfo de México.

—Más blanca que la mayoría —Ella sonríe—. La gente pensaría que estás desnuda si llevaras mi traje de baño. —Echo un vistazo al bikini de tirantes blanco, que contrasta hermosamente con su piel de leche chocolatada. Me atrapa mirándola y se ríe.

—Bueno, tal vez podría broncearme mientras estamos aquí. —digo, ruborizada. Siento que me ablando y odio eso. Sólo por esta vez, quiero permanecer enojada con Carmen.

—Querrás decir que tal vez podrías conseguir una quemadura mientras estamos aquí. Por cierto, ¿te pusiste protector solar?

Niego con la cabeza.

Ella también sacude la cabeza, y hace un sonido de chasqueo, idéntico al de su madre. —No lo pensaste. Si te hubieras puesto, te habrías resbalado inmediatamente del pecho de ese chico, en lugar de quedarte pegada de esa manera.

—Lo sé, —gimo.

—Tiene que ser el hombre más ardiente que he visto en mi vida, —dice, abanicándose para enfatizar.

—Sí, lo sé. Choque contra él, ¿recuerdas? Sin mi casco, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se ríe. —Odio decírtelo, pero él todavía está mirándote. Él y su hermana grosera.

—¡Cállate! — Suelta una risita. —Pero en serio. ¿Cuál de ellos crees que ganaría en un concurso de miradas? Iba a decirle que se reuniese con nosotros esta noche en

Baytowne, pero podría ser del tipo acosador empalagoso. También es una lástima, hay un millón de rinconcitos oscuros en Baytowne para que ambos se acurruquen…

—Oh-por-todos-los-cielos, Carmen, ¡alto! —Me río y tiemblo, al mismo tiempo, y sin querer me imagino caminando por la villa de Baytowne Wharf con Edward. La villa es exactamente eso; un pueblito tranquilo de tiendas turísticas en medio de un campo de golf en la playa. Al menos durante el día, aunque por la noche... _ahí _es cuando los clubs de baile despiertan y abren sus puertas a todos los fiesteros bronceados que rondan con sus daiquiris por los andadores adoquinados. Edward se vería muy bien bajo las luces parpadeantes, incluso con camisa puesta...

Carmen sonríe. —Ajá. Ya estás pensado en ello, ¿eh?

—¡No!

—Ajá. Entonces ¿por qué tus mejillas están rojas como la salsa picante?

—¡No-oo! —Me río y ella también.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya a pedirle que se reúna con nosotras?

Asiento. —¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

Se encoge de hombros. —No aterradoramente mayor, pero lo suficiente para que yo le signifique cárcel. Por suerte para él, tú acabas de cumplir 18…. lo que… ¿me acabas de patear? —Mira el agua, pasa la mano sobre la superficie como para ver mejor—. Algo me golpeó.

Pone las manos alrededor de sus ojos y los entrecierra, inclinándose tan cerca que una buena ola podría golpear su barbilla. La concentración en su rostro casi me convence, casi, pero yo crecí con Carmen—hemos sido vecinas desde tercer grado. Me he acostumbrado a las serpientes de goma falsas frente a mi puerta, sal en el tarro de azúcar y envoltura de plástico extendida por todo el asiento del inodoro—bueno, en realidad, mamá fue víctima de esa. El punto es que Carmen ama las bromas casi tanto como ama correr. Y esto sin duda es una broma.

—Síp, te pateé, —le digo, rodando los ojos.

—Pero… pero no puedes alcanzarme, Bella. Mis piernas son más largas que las tuyas y no te alcanzo… ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¿No sentiste eso?

Yo no lo sentí, pero vi la sacudida de su pierna. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado planeando esto. ¿Desde que llegamos aquí? ¿Desde que nos subimos al avión en Jersey? ¿Desde que cumplimos doce? —Sí, claro, Carmen. Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso si…

Su grito hiela la sangre; sus globos oculares están casi fuera de su órbita, y las arrugas de su frente se ven como escaleras. Agarra su muslo izquierdo, apretándolo tanto que una de sus uñas postizas se zafa.

—Basta, Carmen! ¡Esto no es divertido! —Me muerdo el labio, tratando de mantener mi demostración de indiferencia.

Otra uña se zafa. Se estira hacia mí, pero no me alcanza. Su pierna se sacude adelante y atrás en el agua, y grita de nuevo, sólo que mucho, mucho peor. Agarra la tabla con ambas manos, pero sus brazos tiemblan demasiado para permanecer sujeta. Lágrimas reales se mezclan con el agua de mar y el sudor de su cara. Sus sollozos vienen en grandes bocanadas, como si no pudiera decidir si quiere llorar o gritar de nuevo.

Y yo me convenzo.

Me lanzo, sujeto su antebrazo, y la retengo junto a la tabla. La sangre nubla el agua a nuestro alrededor y, cuando ella la ve, sus gritos se vuelven frenéticos, inhumanos. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, pero apenas me devuelve el agarre.

—¡Agárrate de mí, Carmen! ¡Levanta tus piernas sobre la tabla!

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, —solloza, ahogándose entre respiraciones. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, y sus dientes castañetean, como si de alguna manera estuviéramos a la deriva en el océano Ártico.

Y la aleta es todo lo que veo. Nuestras manos se separan, grito mientras la tabla de surf se inclina y Carmen es arrancada de ella. El agua amortigua su grito cuando la jala bajo la superficie. Quedan los rastros de sangre conforme ella se convierte en una sombra, yendo a más y más profundidad, más lejos de la luz, del oxígeno, de mí.

—¡Tiburón! ¡Tiburón! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que por favor nos ayude! ¡Tiibuuuroooón!

Agito los brazos y grito, doy patadas y grito, reboto arriba abajo en la tabla de surf—y grito y grito y grito. Me bajo de la tabla, la paro en el aire y la agito con todas mis fuerzas. El peso me empuja hacia abajo y el terror y el agua me envuelven. Por un segundo, tengo cuatro años otra vez y me estoy ahogando en el estanque de mi abuela. El pánico se apodera de mí como lodo pegajoso, pero a diferencia de entonces, estoy atada a la realidad. No me desprendo; no dejo que mi imaginación tome el control. No sueño con un bagre y una lobina rayada empujándome a la superficie, rescatándome.

Tal vez es porque soy mayor, tal vez es porque la vida de alguien más depende de que permanezca calmada. Cualquiera que sea la razón, mantengo sujeta la tabla de surf y me empujo hacia arriba, tragándome parte de una ola cuando emerjo. El agua salada me irrita la garganta aun cuando el aire fresco me hace expulsarla.

Las personas en la orilla son motas, se mueven como pulgas sobre un perro. Nadie me ve, ni los que toman el sol, ni los que nadan cerca de la orilla, ni las mamás que buscan conchas con sus niñitos. No hay botes, ni jet ski cerca; sólo agua, cielo y el sol del atardecer.

Mis sollozos se convierten en hipo que me quema los pulmones. Nadie puede oírme, nadie puede verme, nadie va a venir a rescatar a Carmen.

Empujo la tabla de surf hacia la orilla. Si las olas la llevan hasta allí, tal vez alguien verá que su propietario no regresó con ella, tal vez incluso recordarán a las dos chicas que la traían, y tal vez nos buscarán.

Muy en el fondo, siento que estoy observando mi vida alejarse flotando sobre esa tabla brillante. Cuando escruto el agua bajo mí, siento que estoy observando la vida de Carmen alejarse flotando junto con ese débil rastro de sangre, borrosa y débil tras cada ola. La opción está clara.

Meto en mis pulmones todo el aire que puedo sin que se salga y entonces me sumerjo.

* * *

><p>Hola quiero decirles que los días de Actualización vendrían siendo los fines de semanas o como hoy que no fui a la escuela (jijij soy mala conducta). lo mas seguro que suba dos capítulos en una sola actualización ya que son cortos, así que estén pendiente por que mas tarde subo el otro :D<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale **


	5. Capitulo 4: Edward

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

DEMASIADO TARDE.

Tan rápido como es, Edward llega demasiado tarde. Se impulsa a través de la corriente, mientras el suelo del golfo se inclina más y más. Cada vez que oye los gritos desesperados de Bella, se impulsa con mayor fuerza, más fuerte de lo que nunca se había impulsado antes. Pero él no quiere verlo, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando para hacerle gritar así, no quiere verlo. A estas alturas sabe que esos gritos le perseguirán para siempre, no quiere añadir a su tormento la visión de los sucesos. Carmen ya ha dejado de gritar; no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa. Y se niega a pensar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha dejado de oír a Bella. Aprieta los dientes y atraviesa el agua tan rápido que no puede ver delante de él.

Finalmente, finalmente las encuentra. Y llega demasiado tarde.

Gime cuando ve a Bella, que aferra el brazo flácido de Carmen, tira, lo jala y lo retuerce, luchando para sacar a su amiga de las fauces del tiburón toro. No ve que cada sacudida, cada tirón, cada centímetro que ella gana sólo desgarra más carne de la pierna de Carmen; y no ve que su amiga dejó de pelear hace mucho.

Ella y la bestia están en guerra. El tiburón se agita y se retuerce, imitando las acciones de ella, y llevándolos a ambos hacia aguas más profundas, pero Bella no lo va a dejar ir. Edward mira alrededor, alerta por otros contrincantes que la sangre podría atraer. Pero la bruma de color rojo se está disipando—Carmen está casi drenada.

_¿Por qué Bella no cambia? ¿Por qué no salva a su amiga? _Las dudas se entremezclan con remordimientos. Se traga la erupción de bilis que se eleva por su garganta, _Alice tiene razón. _Ella no es uno de ellos, si lo fuera, habría salvado a su amiga. Habría cambiado, habría llevado a Carmen a un lugar seguro; todos los Syrena sanos pueden nadar más rápido que un tiburón.

_Estaba equivocado. _Bella es humana, lo que significa que necesita oxígeno. Ahora. Empieza a dirigirse hacia ella, pero se detiene.

Los minutos que ha estado luchando con el tiburón deberían haber minado sus fuerzas, pero sus tirones se están volviendo _más fuertes. _Algunas veces, incluso le hace avanzar hacia aguas menos profundas. _Le está plantando cara a un tiburón toro. _

Edward recuerda al Doctor Milligan decir que los humanos producen algo llamado adrenalina, lo que los hace más fuertes, les da más energía cuando lo necesitan para sobrevivir. Tal vez el cuerpo de Bella está produciendo adrenalina adicional...

_¿Por qué piensas en ello? Incluso si es adrenalina, ella es humana. Necesita ayuda. ¿Y dónde está Alice? Debería estar aquí ahora, con esos inútiles humanos que se llaman a sí mismos salvavidas. _Salvavidas que se sientan en sus altas sillas de madera, y mantienen una escrupulosa vigilancia sobre la playa para que nadie con bikini se ahogue en la arena blanca.

Edward no tiene tiempo para esperar a ningún salvador adolescente. Incluso si Bella está produciendo suficiente adrenalina para _estar _aquí abajo, es un milagro que el tiburón no se haya rendido con Carmen y la haya atacado a _ella_. De nuevo comienza a acercarse, y por segunda vez, se detiene.

Es sólo que… ella no _parece _necesitar ayuda. Su pálida cara esta contorsionada en una mueca de enfado, no de miedo, no de angustia, sólo de furia. Su pelo blanco flota a su alrededor como un aura, sacudiéndose en reacción retardada con cada uno de sus movimientos, gruñe y gruñe frustrada. Los ojos de Edward se abren mientras ella levanta la pierna para patear. Sus piernas humanas no son lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer daño; el agua frena el movimiento, mitiga la fuerza del golpe. Aun así, consigue golpear en el ojo, y el impacto es suficiente para hacer que la bestia se aleje. No se va, sólo rodea a las chicas en un amplio círculo, y luego nada directo hacia ellas.

Edward carga. Es el más rápido de su especie, puede llegar a ella antes que el tiburón, llevársela, y probablemente incluso cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana antes que ella lo vea. Pero ¿por qué molestarse en cambiar de nuevo? Está en forma mimética en estos momentos, su piel imita el agua a su alrededor. Lo único que vera es un pegote acuoso llevarla hasta la orilla. Incluso si él se des-mimetiza, si se deja ver, nadie la creerá si lo cuenta. Le insistirán que perdió la consciencia, ha bebido demasiada agua de mar, que estaba demasiado traumatizada para saber lo que vio.

Pero él quiere que ella lo sepa, quiere que lo vea. Por alguna razón sin sentido, él quiere que Bella le recuerde; porque esta será la última vez que la verá. No hay necesidad de seguirla, de vigilarla. Después de hoy no tiene interés en ella. Una humana no puede unificar a su pueblo, ni siquiera una despampanante.

_¿Despampanante? Alice tiene razón… ¡Te has vuelto loco! _Gime y acelera. El grito de Bella casi hace que se atragante.

—¡Alto! —grita.

Edward se detiene, pero Bella no le habla a él. Está hablando con el tiburón.

Y el tiburón se detiene.

Bella envuelve los brazos alrededor de Carmen y la abraza contra su pecho, apartando a su amiga del ataque. —¡No puedes tenerla! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjanos a las dos en paz!

El tiburón se da la vuelta, se va como si estuviera de mal humor.

Edward jadea, lo observa hasta que el suave vaivén de la cola desaparece en la distancia. Trata de comprenderlo. Porque sabe, _sabe con total certeza_, que los tiburones toro no se retiran. Agresivos y despiadados, son unas de las criaturas más temidas entre los Syrena y seres humanos por igual, los más propensos a atacar a los jóvenes de una u otra especie. Y éste sencillamente cedió su comida, su presa por derecho.

La atención de Edward vuelve a Bella cuando oye su sollozo ahogado. Todavía está sujetando a Carmen, y se están hundiendo. Bella patea y bracea con el brazo libre; su rostro no está enfadado, pero está lleno de angustia, miedo, agotamiento. Bella luce como un ser humano normal.

Edward oye un ruido que se acerca, el suave repiqueteo de un barco cada vez más cerca. _Alice, ¿pero, llegará a tiempo? _Cada segundo que pasa se drena el espíritu de lucha de Bella. Su patear se vuelve errático, su brazo se mueve sin ningún objetivo claro.

Edward está paralizado por la indecisión. Ella no es humana—no lo puede ser. La adrenalina puede ayudar a un ser humano a aguantar la respiración, pero no durante tanto tiempo. Además, los seres humanos no hablan bajo el agua, en especial considerando que al hacerlo sacrifican preciado oxígeno. Y los tiburones toro no retroceden ante seres humanos—especialmente una tan insignificante como Bella; sin embargo, tampoco retroceden ante los Syrena. A menos que el Doctor Milligan tenga razón, al menos que Bella tenga el don de Poseidón.

Pero si es una Syrena ¿por qué no cambió? Podría haber salvado la vida de su amiga. ¿Por qué no cambia ahora? Seguramente sabe que su amiga está muerta. ¿Por qué hacer un espectáculo luchando en forma humana? _¿Puede percibirme de la forma en la que yo la percibo? _Edward agita la cabeza, no hay tiempo suficiente para considerar estas cosas. Por alguna razón, Bella está dispuesta a ahogarse para permanecer en forma humana.

Y Edward no lo va a permitir.

Se lanza hacia ella. El barco es visible a poca distancia, rompiendo las olas de la superficie. De una manera u otra, Bella se salvará. El barco para sobre su cabeza y Edward se detiene. Puede alcanzar a Bella si es necesario.

Una luz blanca atraviesa el agua, y el haz de luz se posa en Bella y Carmen; es la primera vez que Edward nota la ausencia de luz natural, el sol debe de haberse puesto totalmente. Dos humanos se zambullen y nadan directamente hasta las chicas. Edward sabe que Alice debe estar abordo, dirigiendo la luz; sin la habilidad de los Syrena de ver en el agua, esos inútiles humanos nunca podrían haberlas encontrado, ni siquiera con un foco.

Bella les cede a Carmen a los salvavidas, asintiendo hacia ellos en muestra de entendimiento cuando sacan a su amiga sin vida de su agarre protector. Los dos intercambian una expresión de sorpresa mientras patalean hacia la superficie. Levantan a Carmen hasta el bote, pero no antes que Bella vislumbre su pierna… un hueso colgando de la rodilla al tobillo. Su grito de angustia disipa lo último de su oxígeno, lo último de su voluntad de luchar. Su cuerpo cae inerte y sus ojos se cierran.

Edward la rodea con los brazos antes que se hunda un centímetro. Sin hacer caso de los dos chapoteos al otro lado del barco, empuja a Bella hacia la superficie y a los brazos de su hermana. Alice la levanta entonces por encima del borde de la embarcación.

Cuando Edward vuelve al agua, localiza a los dos salvavidas y rueda los ojos. Aún no comprenden que Bella ya está segura abordo; se quedan ahí inmóviles, no están dispuestos a buscar más allá de la distancia de un brazo. Sin el foco, estas criaturas lamentables no pueden ver nada.

Si Edward no estuviera aquí, Bella estaría muerta.

Enfurecido, se lanza entre ellos. La inercia los hace girar como remolinos diminutos. Oye sus gritos asustados mientras se aleja nadando.

Edward saca su traje de baño de debajo de la roca, con una playa llena de seres humanos, había tenido que quitárselo en el agua. Se lo pone, hunde los pies en el suelo fangoso, y camina hacia la orilla. Alice lo espera, sentada en la arena con las rodillas contra el pecho. Retuerce una prenda de ropa entre las manos hasta que se parece a una cuerda; Edward la reconoce como la camisa que Bella llevaba puesta la primera vez que la vio sobre el muelle. Incluso a la luz de la luna, ve que su hermana está llorando. Él suspira y se sienta a su lado. Ella acepta que le rodee los hombros con el brazo, sin pelear, incluso le apoya la cabeza en el pecho cuando él se acerca.

—Carmen está muerta, —Se ahoga. A pesar de su veneno, su hermana se preocupa por la vida, sea humana o no.

Asiente. —Lo sé, no llegué a tiempo.

Alice resopla. —Edward, esto es algo en lo que no puedes tomar la responsabilidad. Dije que estaba muerta, no que tú la mataste. Si _tú _no pudiste llegar a ella, entonces nadie habría podido.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Esperé demasiado tiempo para intervenir.

—Edward…

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué hay de Bella?

Alice suspira. —Estaba bien para cuando llegamos a la orilla, la dejaron montarse al camión blanco con Carmen.

—¿Pero, cómo _está_?

Ella se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. Respira, y llora.

Edward asiente y suelta el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo. —Entonces ella está bien —Su hermana se aleja y se inclina hacia atrás. Él deja caer su brazo, pero no la mira—. Creo que deberías irte a casa, —dice tranquilamente.

Alice se levanta y se gira hacia él, de modo que bloquea la luz de la luna. Planta los pies en la arena, con las manos sobre las caderas. Aun así no se espera que ella grite como lo hace. —¡Ella no es una de nosotros! Es una humana patética que ni siquiera pudo salvar a su propia amiga. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Incluso si ella _es _una de nosotros, no quiero saberlo! ¡Porque entonces tendría que matarla por dejar morir a su amiga!

Edward está de pie antes que ella pueda terminar la última frase.

—Si es humana, la odias, y si es Syrena, también la odias. ¿Lo he entendido bien? —Trata de evitar el tono defensivo en su voz. Su hermana probablemente tendría una opinión diferente si acabara de ver lo mismo que él; pero no fue así. Y él no estaba listo para decírselo; ni lo que el Doctor Milligan dijo, ni tampoco cómo había actuado el tiburón; va tener que ser paciente con sus ideas equivocadas sobre Bella. Y va tener que hacerlo mejor que esto.

—¡Ella no es Syrena! Si lo fuera, la percibiríamos, Edward.

Eso lo hace callar. Había asumido que Alice pudo percibir a Bella de la misma manera que él, ya que es su gemela. ¿Pero, quién había oído alguna vez de percibir a otro Syrena sobre tierra? ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Podría ser que simplemente se sentía atraído por una humana?

_No. _Él sabe lo que sintió cuando la tocó. _Esto quiere decir algo, ¿verdad?_

—Espera —Alice dice y apoya el dedo índice en su pecho desnudo—. ¿Me… me estás diciendo que la _percibiste_?

Él se encoge de hombros. —¿Entraste en el agua?

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia él. —No, estuve en el barco todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes si puedes percibirla o no?

Ella cruza los brazos. —Deja de contestar mis preguntas con preguntas, eso sólo funcionaba cuando éramos pequeños.

Edward se encoge por dentro. No hay ningún modo de explicárselo a su hermana sin parecer tonto. Y su respuesta sólo conduciría a más preguntas; preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia, al menos por ahora.

Él también cruza sus brazos. —Todavía funciona a veces. Recuerda hace unos días cuando nos topamos con ese pez león y…

—¡Basta ya! Te juro por el tridente de Tritón que si no contestas…

Edward se salva por el débil sonido de música que viene de debajo de sus pies. Ambos se alejan un paso y escuchan. Edward da con cuidado patadas a la arena a su alrededor, buscando el teléfono móvil. Lo encuentra en el último timbrazo, lo recoge, y lo sacude.

Este teléfono no luce igual que el que Renee—su autoproclamada asistente humana—le compró. Es rosa, con pequeñas joyas por toda la cubierta. Presiona un botón, y una foto de Bella y Carmen aparece en la pantalla.

—Ah —dice Alice, con la frente arrugada—. ¿De quién… de quién es?

—No sé —Comprueba la llamada perdida, pero sólo dice, "Mamá". Sacude la cabeza—. No sé decirte a quién le pertenece.

—¿Lo sabría Renee?

Él se encoge de hombros. —¿Hay algo que Renee no sepa? —Incluso el Doctor Milligan admite que Renee probablemente podría ser la humana viva más llena de recursos. Edward nunca le ha contado sobre el pasado de ella, o cómo la encontró, pero si el Doctor Milligan estaba impresionado, entonces también lo estaba él—.Vamos a llamarle.

—No contestará a este número, ¿verdad?

—No, pero llamaré al número seguro y dejaré un mensaje. —Marca el número 800 que ella insistió en comprar. Se dirige a una empresa falsa, como Renee lo llama: una "empresa fantasma", se supone que vende pólizas de coches. Casi nunca recibe llamadas, pero cuando las recibe, no contesta. Sólo devuelve las llamadas de Edward.

Cuando oye la voz que le indica dejar un mensaje, dice: —Renee, llámame a este número, no tengo mi celular. Tengo que saber de quién es este teléfono, ambos nombres si puedes averiguarlo. Ah, y tengo que saber dónde está Jersey y si tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo.

Cuando cuelga, Alice le mira fijamente. —¿Ambos nombres? —Edward asiente.

—Ya sabes, como los nombres del doctor Milligan son Phil y Milligan.

—¡Ah! Sí, olvidé eso. Renee dijo que ella tiene más nombres que una guía telefónica. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Quiere decir que tiene tantos nombres que nadie puede descubrir quién es.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido —refunfuña Alice, dando patadas en la arena—. Gracias por la explicación.

El teléfono suena y el número seguro brilla en la pantalla.

—¡Ey!, Renee.

—Hola, monada. Puedo conseguirte el nombre para mañana, —dice ella, y luego bosteza.

—¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

—Ay, sabes que no me importa, bomboncito.

—Gracias. ¿Qué hay de Jersey?

Ella se ríe. —Lo siento, cielo, pero Jersey no está en venta. Si lo estuviese, mi tío Sylvester ya lo poseería.

—Bien, entonces necesitaré una casa allí. Probablemente también otro coche.

Se gira para alejarse de su hermana, que parece podría comerse la pobre camisa de Bella. Prefiere que lo haga, si eso impide que _lo _muerda.

Después de un largo silencio, Renee dice, —¿Una casa? ¿Un coche? ¿Qué vas a hacer en Jersey? Suena bastante serio. ¿Todo bien?

Trata de poner algo de distancia entre él y su hermana antes de susurrar: —Puede… puede que vaya a la escuela allí un tiempo.

Silencio. Comprueba la pantalla para asegurarse que la señal es buena. —¿Hola?—susurra.

—Estoy aquí, bebé. Tú sólo, uh, me sorprendiste, eso es todo —carraspea—. ¿Así que umm… qué tipo de escuela? ¿Instituto? ¿Universidad?

Sacude la cabeza hacia el teléfono. —Aún no lo sé. No sé exactamente cuántos años tiene ella…

—¿Ella? ¿Vas a comprar una casa y un coche para impresionar a una _chica_? ¡Ah, que dulzuuuuuura!

—No, no es así. No exactamente. ¿Podrías dejar de chillar, por favor?

—Ah, no, no, no, _no _dejaré de chillar. Voy contigo, este tipo de cosas es mi especialidad.

—Definitivamente no —dice, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Alice agarra su brazo y grita—. Deja el teléfono _ahora_. —Hace un ademán para que se aleje y recibe un gruñido.

—Oh, por favor, Edward, —dice Renee, su voz es acaramelada—. Tienes que dejarme ir. Y además, vas a necesitar una madre si quieres registrarte en la escuela. Y no sabes nada sobre ir de compras. Me _necesitas_, bomboncito.

Aprieta los dientes, en parte porque Alice le está torciendo el brazo al punto de que truena y en parte porque Renee tiene razón: no tiene ninguna pista sobre lo que hace. Se quita de encima a su hermana rápidamente y le lanza arena con una patada, por si acaso, antes de alejarse más allá en la playa.

—Bien —dice—, puedes venir.

Renee chilla y luego aplaude. —¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti. —Edward nota que ya no suena cansada.

—Uh, el doctor Milligan dijo Destin.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está Destin?

—Él dijo Destin y dijo Florida.

—Bien, entendido. Déjame ver… —Escucha un cliqueo al fondo—. Bien, parece que tendré que volar, pero puedo estar allí para mañana. ¿También viene Alice?

—No, ni en un millón de años.

El teléfono le es arrebatado de las manos. Alice se aleja corriendo con él, gritando mientras corre. —¡Puedes apostar que voy! Y tráeme un poco de esas galletas de limón, lo harás ¿verdad Renee? Y algo de esa cosa brillante para ponerme en los labios cuando estén demasiado secos.

Edward se masajea las sienes pensando en lo que está a punto de hacer.

Y en lugar de eso, considera secuestrar a Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno Chicas como ven soy muy buena y subí otro capitulo. repito los días de actualización vendrían siendo el sábado o el domingo o como hoy que no tenia nada que hacer ya que no fui a la escuela (que mala soy jijiji), bueno chicas quiero hacerles una pregunta: ¿por que Bella no se convirtió en su forma Syrena? es pero sus teorías!<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	6. Capitulo 5: Bella

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

EL AMANECER IRRUMPE de manera inoportuna y borrosa por las ventanas del salón. Gimo y me cubro la cabeza con el edredón, pero no sin antes ver la cara frontal del viejo reloj de madera en la esquina. Elegí el salón para dormir porque es la única habitación que tiene un solo reloj.

Toda la noche me permito admirar el reloj de madera, siempre y cuando no lo mire de frente. La última vez que fallé, eran las dos de la madrugada. Ahora son las seis. Lo que significa que, por primera vez desde que murió Carmen, he dormido durante cuatro horas seguidas.

Lo que también significa que mi primer día como estudiante de último curso en el instituto empezará en dos horas. No estoy preparada para esto.

Me deshago de las mantas y me siento. El ventanal me muestra que no es de día, ni de noche, pero la luz de fuera es grisácea. Parece que hace frío, pero sé que no es así. El viento susurra en contacto con la hierba de las dunas en nuestro pórtico trasero, haciendo que parezca una reunión de bailarines de hawaianos. Me pregunto cómo se verá el mar esta mañana. Por primera vez desde que Carmen murió, decido comprobarlo.

Abro la puerta corredera de cristal, hacia una cálida brisa de agosto. Un rápido salto en el último escalón del pórtico trasero y mis pies descalzos se hunden en la arena fresca. La playa es un sitio privado, y me abrazo a mí misma, mientras tomo el camino entre las dos grandes dunas que hay frente a nuestra casa. Más allá de ellas, hay una pequeña colina, lo suficientemente grande para bloquearme la vista del océano desde el salón. Si hubiera dormido en mi habitación anoche, ahora mismo podría ya estarme empapando del amanecer desde mi balcón, en la tercera planta.

Pero mi habitación está llena de cosas de Carmen. No hay nada en mis estanterías, en mi escritorio, o incluso en mi armario que no tenga nada que ver con ella. Premios, fotos, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, animales de peluche, incluso mis sábanas (un collage que hicimos juntas, a base de fotos de nuestra infancia, para un trabajo de clase). Si me llevo de mi habitación todo lo que esté conectado con Carmen, mi habitación estaría vacía.

Tal y como me siento por dentro.

Paro a unos pocos pasos de la arena mojada y me dejo caer, juntando las rodillas a mi pecho. La marea mañanera es una buena compañía cuando no quieres estar rodeado de gente. Tranquiliza y consuela, y no te pide nada; pero el sol sí. Cuanto más se alza, más me recuerda que el tiempo no se detiene, no hay escapatoria. El tiempo transcurre sin importar si estás mirando el viejo reloj de madera de tu abuelo o el sol.

Mi primer día de instituto sin Carmen ha llegado.

Me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y me levanto. Aprieto los talones en la arena a cada paso que doy de vuelta a casa. Mamá me espera en los escalones del pórtico, alisa su bata con una mano y con la otra sostiene una taza de café. Apoyada contra la balaustrada de la casa, parece una aparición en su bata blanca—salvo porque las apariciones no tienen una melena negra, ojos azules impactantes, o beben café expreso. Sonríe del modo en el que una madre le sonríe a una hija que se encuentra abrumada por la pérdida. Eso hace que mis lágrimas se derramen más rápido.

—Buenos días, —dice, palmeando la madera a su lado.

Me siento, me echo hacia ella y dejo que me rodee con sus brazos.

—Buenos días. —digo con un tono áspero.

Me ofrece la taza y bebo un sorbo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Me aprieta el hombro.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—Necesitas algo de energía para tu primer día de instituto. Puedo hacer tortitas, tostadas francesas. Tengo todo para hacer unos huevos a la jardinera.

Sonrío. Los huevos a la jardinera son mis favoritos. Coge todo lo que encuentra y lo pone en mis huevos: cebolla, pimientos, champiñones, tomate y cualquier cosa que tenga o no tenga que ver en una tortilla.

—Claro —le digo levantándome.

Huelo el aroma desde el baño e intento saber qué es mientras salgo de la ducha. Huele mucho a jalapeños, lo que me hace cambiar de humor. Tiro mi toalla en la cama y retiro una camiseta de un gancho del armario. No tuve ganas de ir a comprarme ropa nueva para el instituto, así que mis antiguos compañeros de clase tendrán que aceptar mi ropa de siempre (camiseta, vaqueros, y sandalias). De todas maneras, eso es lo que todo el mundo llevará en dos semanas, cuando los nuevos se quiten sus atuendos cuidadosamente planeados. Me hago un moño flojo en lo alto de la cabeza y lo aseguro con un lápiz. Alcanzo mi bolsa de maquillaje y me paro a pensar. El rímel no es una buena idea hoy, quizá algo de base. Cojo la botella; el tono es "porcelana"; y la azoto en mi tocador con disgusto. Es como poner corrector en una hoja en blanco, sin sentido. Además, puedo ser porcelana por mí misma. Prácticamente estoy hecha de porcelana estos días.

Bajando las escaleras, un aroma picante llega a mi nariz. Los huevos a la jardinera son maravillosos. Están apilados uno encima de otro, humeantes y llenos de cosas. Es una lástima que, en su mayor parte los mueva de un lado a otro en el plato. El vaso de leche al lado permanece intacto, innecesario.

Miro el viejo lugar que mi padre solía ocupar, encabezando la mesa. Hace ya dos años que el cáncer se lo llevó, pero aún puedo recordar la manera en la que plegaba el diario al lado del plato. La manera en la que él y Carmen peleaban por la sección deportiva. La forma en que la funeraria olía igual en el funeral de él que en el de ella.

Me pregunto cuántos sitios vacíos puede mirar una persona antes de empezar a hundirse.

A través de la mesa, mamá me desliza una llave hacia el plato, escondiendo su expresión detrás de su taza de café.

—¿Te apetece conducir hoy?

Me sorprende que no la haya envuelto con un "pista, pista", o quizá una etiqueta en la que se lea "necesitas hacer cosas normales como conducir tú misma".

Asiento, mastico, miro la llave. Mastico algo más, agarro la llave y la guardo en mi bolsillo. Doy otro bocado. Mi boca debería estar ardiendo, pero no saboreo ni noto nada. La leche debería estar fría, pero es como agua de grifo. Lo único que arde es la llave en el bolsillo, desafiándome a tocarla. Pongo los platos en el fregadero, cojo mi mochila, y me dirijo al garaje. Sola.

Siempre y cuando nadie me abrace, estaré bien. Me dirijo a la entrada del instituto Middle Point, mirando a los chicos que conozco desde preescolar. La mayoría tienen suficiente sentido común como para sólo lanzar una sonrisa simpática en mi dirección. De todas maneras, algunos me hablan, pero nada demasiado peligroso, sólo cosas neutrales como "Buenos días" y "Creo que tenemos la tercera hora juntos". Incluso Mike Baker, el Mariscal de campo/Dios de Middle Point, me lanza una sonrisa de apoyo a través de la pintura de guerra de los colores del instituto en su cara. Cualquier otro día, le enviaría un mensaje a Carmen para informarle que Mike Baker sabe de mi existencia; pero la razón por la que no lo hago es la misma razón por la que él sabe que existo: Carmen está muerta.

_Todos perdieron a su estrella de atletismo, sus derechos a jactarse. En unas pocas semanas, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que falta algo. Sólo seguirán adelante. Olvidarán a Carmen.. _

Sacudo la cabeza, pero sé que es cierto. Hace unos años, una estudiante de primero, que iba montada en la parte de atrás de la moto de su hermano, murió cuando él se saltó una señal de alto y se chocó contra un coche. Flores y cartas

llenaron su taquilla, el cuerpo estudiantil puso velas en el estadio de fútbol, y el delegado de clase dijo unas palabras en el pequeño homenaje que la escuela preparó para ella. Estaba en algunos clubes conmigo, en algunas clases también. Puedo ver su cara perfectamente, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Pruebo la combinación de mi taquilla. Se abre al tercer intento. Miro dentro, se siente tan vacía como realmente lo está. El pasillo necesita un rato para vaciarse, pero espero hasta que lo hace. Cuando está tranquilo, cuando las clases tienen por fin sus puertas cerradas, cuando el pasillo deja de oler a perfume y colonia, cierro la taquilla tan fuerte como puedo. Y me siento bien.

Como llego tarde a clases, me veo obligada a sentarme en primera fila. La última fila es ideal para divagar o para usar el celular, pero no tengo a nadie a quien mandar un mensaje. Hoy, podría divagar incluso en una montaña rusa, así que la primera fila es tan buena como cualquier otra. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor mientras el señor Pinner reparte la lista de normas de la clase. Aviones cuelgan con cuerdas desde el techo, cronogramas pegados en las paredes, y fotos en blanco y negro de las pirámides de Egipto adornan un tablón de anuncios cercano. Historia solía ser mi asignatura favorita, pero en vista de mi situación, ya no lo siento así.

El señor Pinner va por la norma número tres cuando levanta la vista, hacia la parte posterior de la clase.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? ¡Ya está violando la regla número uno! ¿Alguien la recuerda?

—Llegar a tiempo. —dice una voz aburrida desde atrás.

—¿Es esta la clase de Historia Mundial? —pregunta el supuesto violador de normas.

Su voz es firme, confiada, todo lo contrario a lo que debería ser, dado que ha violado la número uno. Oigo a algunos arrastrar los pies en sus sillas, posiblemente para conseguir verlo.

—La única —dice el señor Pinner—. A menos que, por su puesto, se refiera a la que está al otro lado del pasillo—. Se ríe entre dientes de su broma.

—¿Es o no Historia Mundial? —vuelve a preguntar el estudiante.

Una oleada de susurros cobra vida, y sonrío al horario que estoy mirando. El señor Pinner aclara su garganta.

—¿No me escuchó la primera vez? Dije que sí es Historia Mundial.

—Le escuché la primera vez, pero no lo dijo claro.

Incluso los más remilgados se ríen. El señor Pinner se mueve inquieto con la hoja de las normas restantes en la mano y se sube las gafas por la nariz. —¡Glorioso! —La chica detrás de mí susurra a su vecina, y ya que no puede estar hablando del señor Pinner, pico el anzuelo y me doy la vuelta.

Y la respiración se me queda atascada en la garganta. _Edward. _Está de pie en el umbral; no, está llenando el umbral; sin llevar más que una carpeta y una expresión irritada. Y me está mirando fijamente.

—Ven y tome asiento aquí adelante, joven. Y puede sentarse aquí durante el resto de la semana también. No tolero la impuntualidad. ¿Cómo se llama? —dice el señor Pinner.

—Edward Cullen, —responde sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Después se dirige al escritorio libre que hay a mi lado y toma asiento. Empequeñece la silla hecha para un adolescente normal. Mientras se amolda a ella para ponerse cómodo, el susurro de unas cuantas chicas del fondo empieza a cobrar vida. Quiero decirles que él está incluso mejor sin la camiseta, pero tengo que admitir que una camiseta ajustada y unos vaqueros gastados casi le hacen justicia.

Aun así, su presencia me hace estremecerme. Edward ha sido la clave de mis pesadillas estas últimas semanas, lo que no ha sido nada salvo una recreación inconsciente del último día de vida de Carmen. No importa si duermo durante cuarenta minutos o durante dos horas; me doy de bruces con él, oigo a Carmen acercándose, me siento avergonzada, todo de nuevo. A veces le pregunta si quiere ir a Baytowne con nosotras y él accede. Todos nos marchamos juntos en lugar de entrar en el agua.

A veces el sueño se mezcla con otro diferente, en el que me estoy ahogando en el estanque trasero de la casa de mi abuela.

Los hechos se suceden juntos como cataratas de colores; Carmen y yo caemos al agua, y un banco de bagres se materializa de la nada y nos empujan a la superficie. El bote de papá nos está esperando, pero noto el sabor de agua salada en lugar de aire.

Aunque preferiría tener el sueño con el final verdadero; es horrible verlo una y otra vez, pero no dura mucho, y cuando me despierto, sé que Carmen está muerta. Cuando tocan los finales alternativos, me despierto pensando que está viva. Y la pierdo una y otra vez.

Pero los estremecimientos nunca están en mis sueños. De hecho, me había olvidado de ellos. Por eso, cuando aparecen ahora, me sonrojo. Y mucho.

Edward me dirige una mirada de perplejidad, y por primera vez desde que se sentó, me fijo en sus ojos: son azules, no violetas como los míos, como cuando estábamos en la playa. ¿O lo eran? Podría jurar que Carmen comentó sobre sus ojos, pero mi subconsciente podría haberlo creado, del mismo modo que crea mis finales alternativos. Una cosa está clara: no me inventé el hábito de mirar fijamente que tiene Edward, o la manera en la que me hace sonrojar.

Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio, poniendo las manos sobre este, y dirijo los ojos al señor Pinner. —Bien, señor Cullen, no olvide donde está sentado, porque es donde estará hasta la semana que viene. —dice el señor Pinner, dándole a Edward una hoja con las reglas.

—Gracias, no lo olvidaré. —le contesta Edward. Algunas risas nerviosas se extienden por atrás de nosotros.

Es oficial, Edward tiene un club de fans.

Mientras, el señor Pinner habla sobre… bueno, realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. Todo lo que sé es que los estremecimientos se convierten en algo más, fuego; como si hubiera un río de lava fundida entre mi escritorio y el de Edward.

—¿Señorita Swan? —dice el señor Pinner. Y si no recuerdo mal, la señorita Swan soy yo.

—Eh… ¿perdone? —digo.

—El _Titanic_, señorita Swan —dice, al borde de la desesperación—, ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo se hundió?

_Oh, Santo Cielo, pues claro. _Me obsesioné con el _Titanic _durante unos seis meses después de que lo estudiásemos el año pasado. El año pasado, antes que tuviera ese rencor hacia la historia, por el paso del tiempo. —El 15 de abril de 1912.

El señor Pinner se siente complacido al instante. Sus labios delgados se abren en una sonrisa que le hace parecer que no tiene dientes porque sus encías son muy grandes.

—Ah, tenemos un hacha en historia. Muy bien, señorita Swan.

La campana suena. ¿_La campana? _¿Ya hemos pasado los cincuenta minutos de la clase?

—Recuerden, chicos, estudien la hoja de normas. Duerman con ella por la noche, coman con ella, llévenla al cine. Es la única manera de aprobar mis clases. —grita el señor Pinner sobre la masa de alumnos que salen por la puerta.

Le doy a Edward la oportunidad de salir primero. Abro mi carpeta, meto alguna hoja de cuaderno vacía y vuelvo a poner la cinta para apretar la carpeta. No se mueve. _Genial. _Me levanto, cojo mis cosas y lo miro al pasar a su lado.

La lava reaparece en mi cadera cuando me agarra, como si me estuviera marcando a fuego con su tacto.

—Bella, espera.

Recuerda mi nombre. Lo que significa que recuerda que casi me noqueo con su pecho desnudo. Ojalá me hubiera aplicado la base de porcelana esta mañana, al menos, eso habría cubierto algo de mi rubor.

—Hola —le digo—. No creí que me recordarías —Me doy cuenta de unas cuantas miradas que vienen desde el fondo de la clase. Algunas de sus fans se han quedado atrás y están esperando tranquilamente su turno—. Bueno, bienvenido a Middle Point. Seguramente tienes clases ahora, así que ya nos veremos.

Me agarra más fuerte cuando intento irme.

—Espera.

Le lanzo una mirada a su agarre y me suelta.

—¿Sí? —le digo.

Mira hacia su escritorio, pasa una mano por su pelo negro. Recuerdo que el don de Edward no es precisamente hablar mucho. Finalmente, mira hacia arriba. La confianza ha vuelto a sus ojos.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi próxima clase?

—Claro, pero es muy sencillo. Hay tres pasillos aquí. El 100, el 200 y el pasillo 300. Déjame ver tu horario —Busca en su bolsillo y me lo pasa. Echándole un vistazo le digo—: Tu próxima clase es en la clase 123. Lo que quiere decir que tienes que ir al pasillo 100.

—¿Pero puedes mostrarme dónde es?

Reviso mi horario para ver a donde me toca ir a mí, sabiendo que aunque mi siguiente clase fuese en la otra punta del instituto, lo llevaré a la clase 123. Por suerte, mi clase también es en la 123: Literatura inglesa.

—Uh, de hecho, también tenemos la próxima clase juntos. —le digo medio disculpándome. Me sigue fuera de la clase y sigue mi ritmo lento mientras reviso nuestros horarios para ver cuántas clases tendrá que soportar mi incómoda compañía; y cuántas clases tendré que soportar el sonrojarme. La respuesta es en todas. Suelto un gemido, en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —dice él—¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno, es sólo que… parece que tenemos exactamente el mismo horario. Siete clases juntos.

—¿Y hay algún problema?

_Sí. _

—No. Quiero decir… bueno no es un problema para mí, pero… sólo pensé que quizá preferirías no tenerme cerca después de lo que pasó ese día en la playa.

Él me agarra y me empuja fuera del tráfico de estudiantes hacia una fila de taquillas. La intimidad del movimiento llama la atención de algunos que pasan. Algunas de su club de fans se detienen detrás de él, esperando a que yo acabe mi turno.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a un sitio más privado para discutirlo. —dice suavemente, acercándose. Mira a nuestro alrededor tratando de hacerme entender.

—¿Privado? —chillo.

Él asiente.

—Te agradezco que hayas sacado el tema. No sabía cómo hacerlo yo, pero es más fácil así para los dos ¿no crees? Y si cooperas, puedo conseguirte indulgencia.

Trago.

—¿Indulgencia?

—Sí, Bella. Obviamente, te das cuenta de que podría arrestarte ahora mismo. Lo entiendes ¿no?

Oh, Santo Cielo. ¡Vino hasta aquí para presentar cargos por agresión! Me va a denunciar ¿Va a denunciar a mi familia? Tengo 18, puedo ser denunciada oficialmente. El calor de mis mejillas es en parte una vergüenza de "mátame ahora" y en parte una ira de "dónde hay un cuchillo cuando lo necesitas".

—Pero fue un accidente. —siseo.

—¿_Un accidente? _Tienes que estar de broma —dice pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—No, no estoy de broma. ¿Por qué iba a embestirte a propósito? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y de todas maneras, ¿cómo sé que _tú _no te tropezaste _conmigo_, eh?—. La idea es absurda, pero deja hueco para duda razonable. Por su expresión, puedo ver que él no había pensado en eso.

—¿Qué? —Le cuesta seguirme el hilo, pero ¿qué esperaba yo? Ni siquiera puede encontrar su clase en un instituto con sólo tres pasillos; que me encontrara con tanta facilidad al otro lado del país parece más milagroso que un sujetador push-up.

—He dicho, que tendrás que probar que me topé contigo intencionalmente, que quería hacerte daño. Además, hablamos sobre el asunto en el momento…

—Bella…

—… y dijiste que no te habías hecho daño….

—Bella.

—… pero la única testigo que tengo de mi lado está muerta…

—BE-LLA.

—¿Me has escuchado, Edward? —me giro y le grito a los espectadores en el pasillo al mismo tiempo que suena la alarma—. ¡Carmen ESTÁ MUERTA!

En primero lugar, correr no es una buena idea para mí, correr con lágrimas nublándome la visión es aún peor; pero correr con lágrimas nublándome la vista _y _llevando sandalias, es una falta de respeto hacia la vida humana. Empezando con la mía propia. Así que, no me sorprendo cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abre en mi cara. Me sorprendo un poco cuando todo se vuelve negro.


	7. Capitulo 6: Edward

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

SE ESTACIONA en el camino de acceso de la no tan modesta casa que le pidió a Renee no comprar. Apaga el motor de su no tan modesto coche, y cuelga su mochila llena de libros sobre su hombro.

Encuentra a Renee en la cocina, sacando unos filetes de pescado del horno. Lleva puesto un delantal sobre un vestido a lunares, y el pelo, que es un caos de rizos negros, está amarrado en una cola de caballo. Resopla en un intento de quitárselos de la cara mientras se gira y le sonríe. —¡Hola, monada! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela? —Cierra la puerta del horno con la cadera.

Él sacude la cabeza y acomoda un taburete junto a Alice, quién está sentada en la encimera pintándose las uñas del color de un pargo rojo. —Esto no funcionará. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, —responde.

—Bomboncito, ¿qué sucedió? No puede ser _tan _malo.

Él lo confirma. —Lo es. Dejé inconsciente a Bella.

Renee escupe el vino dentro de su vaso. —Oh, dulzura, uh… esa clase de cosas han sido mal vistas por años.

—Bien. Le debías una —Alice ríe disimuladamente—. Ella lo empujó en la playa, —le explica a Renee.

—¿Oh? —exclama Renee— ¿Así es como consiguió tu atención?

—Ella no me apartó de un empujón, tropezó sobre mí —responde él—. Y no la puse fuera de combate a propósito. Huyó de mí, así que la perseguí y…

Renee sostiene en alto su mano. —Está bien. Para ahí. ¿Nos visitará la policía? Sabes que eso me pone nerviosa.

—No, —replica Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si los polizontes no han encontrado a Renee para ahora, no van a hacerlo. Además, después de todo este tiempo, la policía no seguiría buscando. Y las otras personas que quieren encontrarla piensan que ella está muerta.

—De acuerdo, bien. Ahora, volviendo al punto, bomboncito. ¿Por qué escapó de ti?

—Por un malentendido.

Renee levanta las manos. —Lo entiendo, bomboncito. Lo entiendo, pero a fin de que pueda ayudarte, necesito saber los detalles. Nosotras las chicas somos criaturas complicadas.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Ni que lo digas. Primero ella es agradable y cooperativa, y de pronto me grita a la cara.

Alice se queda sin aliento. —¿Ella te gritó? —Cierra de un golpe la botella de esmalte en la encimera y señala a Renee—. Quiero que también seas mi madre, quiero que me inscribas en la escuela.

—De ninguna manera. Pones un pie fuera de esta casa, y te arrestaré, —le responde Edward—. Y ni siquiera pienses en meterte en el agua con esa pintura humana en tus dedos.

—No te preocupes, no me meteré para nada en el agua.

Edward abre la boca para contradecirla, para decirle que mañana vaya a casa y se quede allí, pero entonces ve su expresión exasperada. Le sonríe. —Él te encontró.

Alice se cruza de brazos y asiente. —¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarme en paz? ¿Y qué crees que es tan gracioso? ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Se supone que me protejas!

Él se ríe. —¿De Jasper? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Ella niega con la cabeza. —Estaba intentando atrapar algunos peces para Renee, y lo percibí en el agua, cerca. Salí tan rápido como pude, pero probablemente sabe que lo hice. ¿Cómo me encuentra siempre?

—Uy, —suelta Renee.

Ambos la miran. Ella le dirige una sonrisa de disculpa a Alice. —No me di cuenta que ustedes dos estaban en conflicto. Él apareció en el pórtico trasero buscándote esta mañana y… yo lo invité a cenar. Lo siento.

Edward le dice, —Renee, ¿qué ocurre si alguien le ve?

Alice añade, —No. No, no, no, él no viene a cenar.

Renee se aclara la voz y cabecea afirmativamente hacia detrás de ellos.

—Alice, eso es muy doloroso. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, —habla Jasper.

Alice se eriza en el taburete, gruñendo ante el sonido de su voz. Le envía una mirada helada a Renee, quien se hace la que no lo nota mientras exprime una rebanada de limón sobre los filetes.

Edward se baja de un brinco y saluda a su amigo con un manotazo firme en el brazo. —Oye, renacuajo. Veo que encontraste uno de mis trajes de baño. Es bueno ver que tus habilidades de rastreo todavía están intactas después del accidente y demás.

Jasper clava los ojos en la espalda de Alice. —Accidente, sí. La próxima vez, mantendré mis ojos abiertos cuando la bese. De ese modo, no volveré a estamparme accidentalmente la nariz en una roca. Tonto de mí, ¿verdad?

Edward sonríe. Jasper es uno de los mejores rastreadores en la historia Syrena. Su habilidad para detectar a otros de su clase es afilada, pero más que eso, él puede llegar a cualquiera de ellos. Reconoce no sólo la presencia de otro Syrena, sino que después de pasar poco tiempo con ellos, puede identificarlos individualmente y desde distancias imposibles. Y la única a la que él es más sensible está mirando fijamente, de una forma enfermiza, un cuchillo sobre la encimera.

—Alice, tu pareja ha venido de tan lejos para verte. Estás siendo grosera. ¿Por qué no te alejas de la encimera? ¿Ahora? —le pide, su tono es de advertencia. No está de humor para pelear con uno de ellos. Si Alice hace algún movimiento, él se verá forzado a doblegarla. Si la trata bruscamente, Jasper se dará por ofendido y _lo _tratará toscamente. Además, tiene hambre y los filetes están casi lo suficientemente fríos para comer.

Alice se empuja hacia atrás y gira con el taburete. —Él no es mi pareja.

Jasper se aclara la voz. Edward pone los ojos en blanco, pero Jasper le da una mirada de advertencia y sacude la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Esperaba que tus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado para ahora, mi princesa. Sabes que no encontrarás a algún otro que esté más dedicado a ti que yo. He estado siguiéndote desde antes que pudieras nadar recto, —le explica Jasper. Aunque las palabras son arrojadas a la ligera, Edward sabe que siente cada una de ellas.

—Que es la razón por la que confiaba en ti —replica Alice—. Me conocías mejor que Edward, sabías que no quería tener una pareja nunca. Me dejaste pensar que estabas de acuerdo con mi decisión; pero todo este tiempo, estabas pensando robarme mi libertad tú mismo.

—Guau, qué vergüenza, Jasper —exclama Renee desde el fregadero—. ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

—Estoy muriendo de hambre, —responden al unísono Edward y Jasper; Alice pone los ojos en blanco y va dando pisotones hacia la mesa.

Se desploman pesadamente en la playa iluminada por la luna. Jasper sacude el exceso de agua de su pelo sobre Edward, quien devuelve el favor tirando un puñado de arena en su cara. Edward se apoya en los codos y contempla el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Niega con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo vas a decirle?

Jasper se despereza al lado de su amigo, descansando las manos detrás de la cabeza. —¿Decirle qué?

—Que ya están emparejados.

Jasper sonríe. —Creo que me conoce demasiado bien, Alteza.

—No me llames así. ¿Cuándo accedió mi padre?

—En realidad él no hizo, Emmett nos enlazó.

Edward se vuelve de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el codo.

—Ella intentará revocarlo, lo sabes. Emmett técnicamente aún no es rey.

—Sí, técnicamente lo es. Y entre nosotros, espero que tengas una excusa fantástica para no haber estado allí. Oh, por cierto —Se acerca y golpea a Edward en la mandíbula—. Eso es por permitirle a tu hermana ocultarse en tierra contigo. He pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando que ambos estaban muertos.

Edward se sienta, frotándose la mandíbula. No puede rebatir eso, Alice infringió la ley permaneciendo en forma humana por más de un día. Ella no tiene la inmunidad que Edward tiene, pero incluso su inmunidad no se extiende hasta aquí, y él lo sabe. Jasper lo sabe, también. —¿Así que… quieres decir que no puedes detectar a Alice en tierra?

—Sabes que no podemos detectarnos unos a otros en tierra, Edward.

—Sí, creía que lo sabía. Un momento, ¿acabas de decirme que Emmett es rey? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Jasper se sienta. —Ante todo, no me gusta tu tono. Me dispuse a buscarlos, para llevarlos a la ceremonia. Así que no te comportes como si hubieran estado accesibles todo el tiempo. Desde hace _dos semanas _—repite—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que _creías_? Estoy sentado a tu lado y no me puedes percibir.

Edward niega con la cabeza. —No. No a ti, de todos modos.

—De acuerdo, estás diciendo que puedes percibir a alguien... en tierra. No te creo.

Edward se restriega los ojos. —Lo sé, casi no lo puedo creer yo. No se lo he contado a Alice, ya dijo que no puede percibirla a ella y…

—¿Ella? ¿Quién ella?

—Su nombre es Bella, el Doctor Milligan la encontró. —Se lo cuenta todo a Jasper, de cómo el Doctor Milligan dejó un mensaje en el celular de Edward, de cómo

fue a Florida a investigar por sí mismo la afirmación del doctor, de cómo Bella le ordenó al tiburón que se fuera. De cómo ella tiene el hábito de chocar con las cosas.

Jasper guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo. Entonces habló, —Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puede ser una de nosotros? Si lo es, entonces habría dañado la puerta, no al revés. Su cabeza habría dejado una abolladura en ella.

—Lo sé —replica Edward, asintiendo—. Al principio, pensé que ella lo estaba fingiendo, pero cuando la levanté, no se sonrojó. Estaba inconsciente, sin duda alguna.

—Aun si no lo fingía, ¿cómo puede ser una Poseidón, Edward? La única heredera del rey Carlisle murió en la explosión — Edward niega con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

No importa cuántas veces repase los hechos, no los puede encajar con Bella. Hace mucho tiempo, antes que Edward y Alice nacieran, su hermano, Emmett, estaba comprometido con la hija del rey Carlisle, Rosalie. Lo que Edward oyó al respecto es que estaban muy enamorados, un enlace perfecto entre las casas Tritón y Poseidón.

La ley requiere que los herederos primogénitos de cada casa sean emparejados, cada tercera generación. Para la mayoría es una obligación a cumplir, una orden que se lleva a cabo. Casi nunca ocurre que los primogénitos realmente _deseen _emparejar, pero esos dos fueron diferentes. Todo el mundo insistía que esos dos habían establecido un vínculo desde la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara; pero antes de su ceremonia de emparejamiento, se pusieron a discutir (acerca de qué, nadie recuerda o nadie lo cuenta) pero Rosalie terminó huyendo de Emmett. Aparentemente, él la persiguió—directamente hacia una mina colocada por los humanos, quienes al parecer en ese momento estaban en guerra en todo el mundo. Emmett fue gravemente herido, los mejores rastreadores de ambos reinos revisaron minuciosamente todas partes. Después de unos días, anunciaron que Rosalie probablemente debió haber volado en pedacitos.

Ya viudo, el desolado rey Poseidón acusó a Emmett de matar intencionalmente a su única hija. A continuación, Carlisle prometió nunca tomar otra pareja, nunca volver a engendrar una heredera—por consiguiente eliminó cualquier probabilidad de que su descendencia recibiera en herencia los dones de los Generales, Poseidón y Tritón.

Cuando declaró enemiga a la casa Tritón, los dos reinos se dividieron para siempre. Emmett nunca ha hablado de eso, nunca ha mostrado sus sentimientos respecto a nada de eso; excepto por el hecho de que nunca escogió a otra pareja.

Pero ahora no tiene opción. Si Emmett tomó oficialmente las riendas del reino de su padre, la ley requiere que seleccione una pareja. Y si Bella es de Poseidón, entonces ella está obligada a cumplir con esa ley.

—No tiene sentido —repite Edward otra vez—. Pero sé lo que vi. Ella habla con los peces, y la escuchan. Ella es definitivamente de Poseidón.

Jasper exhala en una bocanada. —¿Entonces, donde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué escogió la compañía de humanos por sobre la nuestra?

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, idiota.

—Escucha, piscardo1, no quiero ser demasiado crítico, pero realmente no parece que sepas lo que estás haciendo. ¿Amenazarla con arrestarla? ¿Perseguirla por el vestíbulo? Ese no eres tú, ¿no crees?

—Estaba frustrado. ¿Te das cuenta lo… lo… _sensuales _que son las hembras humanas? Diez minutos después de atravesar esas puertas, un enjambre de ellas me siguió. _Por todas partes_. ¡Incluso las hembras _adultas _en la oficina me dieron señales de apareamiento! Renee lo llama hormonas, piensa que las hormonas hicieron que Bella actuara tan extraña y también huyera.

—Pero si Bella tiene hormonas, eso significaría que es humana.

—¿Me estás oyendo? No puede ser humana, tiene nuestros ojos. Y no hay forma de que pudiera sentir a un humano de esa manera.

Jasper sonríe. —¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo se siente?

—Deja de sonreír como si supieras algo, no es así.

—Pues bien, ¿cómo es entonces? ¿Soy un rastreador, recuerdas? Tal vez puedo echarte una mano en esto.

Edward está de acuerdo. Si alguien le puede ayudar a entender la sensación, es un rastreador.

—Se siente como… como… forcejear con un rayo eléctrico. Y entonces cuando nos tocamos, es como nadar sobre el respiradero de un volcán: caliente, en todas partes. Pero es más que eso. ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuándo uno de los nuestros está cerca? Sientes su pulso, y simplemente sabes que está allí.

Jasper lo confirma.

—Pues bien, no es igual con Bella, no exactamente. No estoy sencillamente consciente de ella, estoy… estoy…

—¿Atraído hacia ella?

Edward mira a su amigo. —Sí, exactamente. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Recuerdas al rastreador que me entrenó?

Edward asiente. —Caius. ¿Por qué?

—Pues bien, él me dijo una vez… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, es estúpido.

—Lo juro, Jasper, voy a sacarte de un golpe cada uno de los dientes si…

—Él dijo que eso significa que ella es tu pareja —susurra—. Y no simplemente cualquier pareja, tu pareja _especial_. Sientes el llamado por ella, Edward.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco. —He oído eso antes, Dimitri dice que eso es un mito, nadie tiene una pareja especial. —Y como el Tritón vivo más viejo, Dimitri lo sabría. Edward comenzó a visitarle años atrás cuando se convirtió en embajador ante los humanos. Dimitri le enseñó todas las leyes Syrena, la historia de su especie, y la historia de la relación con los humanos. También le enseñó acerca del comportamiento de machos y hembras—mucho antes de que sus padres siquiera pretendieran que lo supiera. Normalmente, cuando un macho Syrena alcanza los dieciocho, se siente atraído hacía varias hembras dignas de emparejar.

Después de pasar tiempo con cada una de ellas, puede percibir a la más adecuada para producir herederos y proveer compañerismo. Sin embargo, en los casos de _"el llamado"_, sólo se sentiría atraído por una—y aquélla sería su pareja perfecta en todos los aspectos. Se cree que el llamado también produce a la descendencia más vigorosa posible, que es algo en la sangre Syrena que asegura la supervivencia de su especie. Unos cuantos entre los Syrena todavía creen en eso. Y Edward no es uno de ellos.

—Algunos creen que Emmett sintió el llamado por Rosalie —indica Jasper suavemente—. Tal vez es un rasgo familiar.

—Pues bien, ahí es donde te equivocas, Jasper. No se supone que sienta el llamado por Bella. Ella le pertenece a Emmett, es el primogénito, Tritón de tercera generación. Y ella es claramente de Poseidón. —Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Creo que si Emmett fuera su pareja, él habría encontrado a Bella de alguna manera, en lugar que lo hicieras tú.

—Eso es lo que consigues por pensar. No encontré a Bella, el Doctor Milligan lo hizo.

—Está bien, contéstame esto —dice Jasper, agitando un dedo hacia Edward—. Tienes veinte años de edad. ¿Por qué no has seleccionado una pareja?

Edward parpadea. Nunca lo ha pensado, en verdad. Ni siquiera cuando Jasper pidió a Alice. ¿Eso no debería haberle recordado su estatus de soltero? Sacude la cabeza, está dejando que los cotilleos de Jasper le afecten. Se encoge de hombros. —He estado ocupado. No es que yo no quiera, si eso es lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Qué?

—Nombra a alguien, Edward. A la primera hembra que te venga a la mente.

Intenta bloquear la visión de su nombre, su cara; pero no lo detiene a tiempo: _Bella_. Se encoge de miedo. _Es sólo que hemos estado hablando tanto de ella, naturalmente__que ella es lo más fresco en mi mente, _se dice a sí mismo. —No hay nadie aún, pero estoy seguro que la habría si pasara más tiempo en casa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y por qué es que estás siempre ausente? Tal vez vas en busca de algo y ni siquiera lo sabes.

—Deberías recordar que estoy ausente porque observo a los humanos, como es mi responsabilidad. También deberías recordar que son la verdadera razón por la que nuestros reinos están divididos. Si nunca hubieran colocado esa mina, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Y ambos sabemos que ocurrirá de nuevo.

—Vamos, Edward. Si no puedes contármelo a mí, ¿a quién _puedes _decírselo?

—No sé de lo que hablas. Y no creo que tú tampoco lo sepas.

—Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, yo tampoco querría hablar de eso. Encontrar a mi pareja especial y entonces entregársela a mi propio hermano. Saber que ella se apareará con él en las islas, apretándolo contra ella…

Edward lanza un gancho a la nariz de Jasper y la sangre salpica en su pecho desnudo. Jasper cae hacia atrás y sujeta su nariz, tapando sus fosas nasales. Luego se ríe. —Supongo que ahora sé quién enseño a Alice cómo golpear.

Edward masajea su sien. —Lo siento, no sé de dónde vino eso. Te dije que estaba frustrado.

Jasper se ríe. —Eres tan ciego, piscardo. Sólo espero que abras los ojos antes de que sea muy tarde.

Edward se mofa. —Deja de vomitarme supersticiones encima. Te lo dije, sólo estoy frustrado. No hay nada más que eso.

Jasper ladea la cabeza y aspira algo de sangre. —Así que los humanos te siguieron a todos lados, ¿te hizo sentir incómodo?

—Eso es lo que acabo de contarte, ¿verdad?

Jasper asiente pensativamente. Luego suelta, —Imagina cómo debe sentirse Bella entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Piensa en eso. Los humanos te siguieron por un edificio y eso te hizo sentir incómodo. Tú seguiste a Bella a través de la Gran Tierra, entonces Renee se asegura que estés en cada clase con ella. Luego cuando ella intenta escapar, la persigues. Me parece que la estás asustando.

—Algo así como lo que tú estás haciendo con Alice.

—Eh, no creo que sea lo mismo.

—Idiota, —masculla Edward. Pero hay algo de cierto en la observación de Jasper. Quizá Bella se siente asfixiada. Y ella obviamente todavía se siente triste por Carmen. Tal vez tenga que llevar las cosas con calma con Bella. Si puede ganar su confianza, tal vez le abrirá el corazón acerca de su don, acerca de su pasado. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cuánto tiempo necesita? La renuencia de Emmett para emparejarse será sobrepasada por su obligación de producir un heredero. Y ese heredero debe provenir de Bella.

Jasper interrumpe sus pensamientos. —¿Sabes de quién necesito consejos? —Él señala con la cabeza hacia la casona detrás de ellos—. De Renee.

—En verdad, no los necesitas, —responde Edward, poniéndose de pie. Estira una mano para ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La experiencia de Renee se enfoca más en las líneas de comunicación. No necesitarás preocuparte por la comunicación cuando Alice se entere que ya están emparejados.

—¿Estamos _qué_? —Ambos se dan vuelta y encuentran a Alice, quien se ha detenido a media zancada en la arena. Las emociones en su cara cambian de la sorpresa a la furia asesina, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡Vas a pagar un precio especial por eso, piscardo! —grita Jasper antes de alcanzar el agua.

Edward sonríe cuando Alice se desliza entre las olas en una persecución sedienta de sangre. A continuación se dirige hacia la casa para conversar con Renee.

* * *

><p>¡hola! bueno lo primero que les voy a decir es... ¡que me encantan sus teorías! se que es algo difícil ya que en los capitulo anteriores no explicaban mucho de lo que eran los Syrenas.. en caso de este capitulo explica un poquito sobre algunas tradiciones y lo importante del don Poseidon. ¡y ya entro en escena Jasper! recen chicas para que Alice no lo mate jjahjaja, pero sobre todo Edward ya tiene dudas de lo que siente por Bella. espero con ansias sus opiniones y sus teorías ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale **


	8. Capitulo 7: Bella

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

TOMO EL estuche de maquillaje y me embadurno base porcelana por toda la cara. La presión me hace hacer una mueca y envía un fuerte dolor hacia las cuencas de mis ojos. Al menos no tengo un moretón. Los moretones—y los granos—se destacan especialmente bien sobre la piel blanca. Me unto sobre los labios un poco de brillo transparente y frunzo la boca en forma de beso frente al espejo, luego me limpio. ¿A quién engaño? Esa cosa pegajosa me molestará todo el día. El tubo de rímel se burla de mí desde el lavabo, en el baño, retándome a ponerme un poco. Yo acepto el desafío—no corro peligro de llorar hoy. Agarro el tubo y le doy a mis pestañas dos buenas aplicaciones. Es gracioso cómo dormir un poco, algo de maquillaje y mucha meditación puede hacerte sentir otra persona; una versión más fuerte de ti misma.

Mamá quiere que falte al colegio un día más, pero eso no va a suceder. Me pasé todo el día de ayer en la cama, alternando entre el llanto y el sueño. Finalmente, a la medianoche, los lagrimones se detuvieron y mi cerebro empezó a trabajar. Esto es lo que decidí:

Carmen se fue y nunca más va a volver. Y la forma en la que me estuve comportando la lastimaría. Durante al menos una hora, cambié de lugares con ella en mi mente: yo estoy muerta y Carmen está viva. ¿Cómo lo manejaría ella? Lloraría, estaría triste, me extrañaría, pero no dejaría de vivir. Ella permitiría que la gente la confortara, dormiría en su propia habitación y sonreiría ante los recuerdos a la hora de dormir. Y probablemente golpearía a Edward Cullen; lo que me lleva a la otra cosa que decidí:

Edward Cullen es un idiota. Los detalles son borrosos, pero estoy bastante segura de que él tiene algo que ver con mi accidente del lunes. Además, es un poco raro. Más allá de su hábito de mirar fijamente, él sigue apareciéndose de la nada. Y cada vez que lo hace, yo actúo con la gracia de un rinoceronte en sancos. Es por eso que cambiaré mi horario tan pronto como llegue al colegio, no hay ninguna razón por la que deba humillarme durante siete clases por día.

Sonrío con satisfacción ante mi plan mientras alejo una silla de la mesa. Mamá me sirve huevos a la jardinera hoy también, y esta vez me los como; incluso pido una segunda porción. Ella coloca un vaso de leche en la mesa para compartirlo entre las dos y, accidentalmente, me lo trago entero. Ni siquiera miro hacia el lugar de papá, o el de Carmen.

—Debes de sentirte mejor, por lo que veo —dice mamá—. Pero desearía que te quedaras en casa un día más. Podríamos tener un día de chicas, tú y yo. Alquilar alguna película romántica, comer chocolate y beber refrescos de dieta, intercambiar algún chisme del barrio. ¿Qué dices?

Me río, lo que hace que mi cabeza palpite como si mi cerebro estuviera intentando escapar. Cuando lo pone de esa manera, quedarse en casa suena tentador, y no sólo por lo del chocolate. Observar a mamá tratando de actuar femeninamente sería entretenido de por sí. Nuestro último intento de un día de chicas comenzó con una pedicura y terminó con un _rally _de camiones monstruo. Eso fue hace cinco años, y también fue su última pedicura.

De todas formas, yo ya decidí que hoy comienza el resto de mi vida normal. Arrastrar un edredón y medio galón de helado hacia el sofá se siente como la salida fácil, y arriesgarme a otro _rally _de camiones monstruo me parece algo tan atractivo como que me crezca una tercera fosa nasal. Por lo que, levantando mis platos y llevándolos hacia la pileta de la cocina, digo:

—En realidad, de verdad quiero ir al colegio. Cambiar un poco de escenario, ¿sabes? ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro momento?

Ella sonríe, pero sé que no es sincera porque no se le marcan las arruguitas en los ojos.

—Seguro. Otra vez será.

Yo asiento y agarro las llaves de mi auto. Antes de que encienda las luces del garaje, ella está detrás de mí, tironeando de mi mochila.

—¿Quieres ir al colegio? De acuerdo, pero no conducirás. Dame las llaves.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad. Te veo a la noche. —Le planto un rápido beso en la mejilla y me giro nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Qué bien. Dámelas. —dice, mientras extiende la mano.

Yo aprieto la llave en mi puño.

—¿El lunes prácticamente me empujaste hasta el auto y ahora quieres que te dé las llaves? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¿Que qué hiciste? Bueno, para empezar, usaste tu rostro para frenar el balanceo de la puerta de la cafetería.

Golpeteo de pie: comprobado. Cejas enojadas: comprobadas. Tono de "estoy-a-punto-de-castigarte": comprobado, comprobado, comprobado. Todas las señales están ahí: estoy en problemas, y no sé por qué.

—Em, ya dije que estoy bien. El doctor Morton dijo que podía reanudar mis actividades normales si me sentía mejor. Y estoy a punto de llegar tarde a la escuela.

El doctor Morton no había dicho tal cosa, pero como era el mejor amigo de papá, esperó a que mamá saliera de la habitación para decirme que probablemente yo tenía una concusión. Él sabe cuán obsesiva puede llegar a ser; mi madre tiene una declaración jurada archivada en el colegio en la que se establece que no deben llamar a una ambulancia para mí en caso de emergencia, como la oficina del doctor Morton está cruzando la calle…

—A la escuela, ¿eh? ¿Estás segura de que ahí es a dónde vas?

Su mano continúa extendida, esperando por una llave que no le voy a dar. Luego de unos segundos sin recibir nada, se cruza de brazos.

—¿A dónde _más _podría estar yendo con mi mochila y mis libros?

—Ah, no sé. ¿Tal vez a la casa de Edward Cullen?

Síp, esa no la vi venir. Si así fuera, tal vez hubiera podido frenar el rubor que brota sobre mis mejillas.

—Em, ¿cómo conoces a Edward?

—La señora Strickland me contó sobre él, me dijo que estabas discutiendo con él en el pasillo y que estabas molesta cuando saliste corriendo para alejarte de su presencia. Dijo que el chico te cargó él mismo hasta la oficina cuando te chocaste contra la puerta.

Yo _sabía _que él había tenido algo que ver con mi accidente, y mamá había hablado con la directora sobre eso. Mis labios se han vuelto tan secos que creo que al pasar mi lengua por ellos encontraré polvo en su lugar. El rubor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, incluso hasta mis orejas.

—¿Él me _cargó_?

—Dijo que Edward no se apartó de tu lado hasta que el doctor llegó hasta allí. Morton agregó que el chico no quería volver a clase hasta que él le aseguró que ibas a estar bien —Su pie golpetea más rápido contra el suelo, luego se detiene—. ¿Y bien?

Yo parpadeo.

—¿Bien qué?

_¿Mi madre acaba de gruñir? _Lanza los brazos hacia arriba y camina hacia el fregadero de la cocina, se inclina hacia atrás y se aferra a la encimera hasta que sus nudillos se asemejan a frijoles blancos.

—Creí que éramos cercanas, Bella. Siempre pensé que te abrirías conmigo sobre estas cosas, que te sentías cómoda para contarme lo que fuera.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

_¿Te refieres a como cuando casi me ahogo y tú te reíste en mi cara cuando te conté cómo un pez me había salvado? _

¿A quién engaña? Ambas sabemos que papá era mi bote de basura paternal, el receptáculo paterno con quien yo podía desechar mis emociones. ¿Piensa que, porque me ofreció una manta y chocolate, yo le voy a entregar las llaves de mi diario íntimo? Para nada.

—Sé que ya tienes dieciocho —resopla—. Lo entiendo, ¿está bien? Pero no lo sabes todo. Además, no me gustan los secretos.

Mi cabeza da vueltas. El primer día de "el resto de mi vida normal" no está resultando como lo planeé. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Creo que sigo sin entender qué es lo que me estás preguntando.

Ella pisa fuerte con el pie.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás saliendo con él, Bella? ¿Cuánto hace que Edward y tú son pareja?

_Oh-Cielo-Santo. _

—No estoy saliendo con Edward —susurro—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a pensar eso?

—¿Cómo es que lo llegué a pensar? Tal vez deberías preguntarle a la señora Strickland. Ella es la que me contó lo íntimos que parecían parados allí en el pasillo, y también me dijo que Edward estaba fuera de sí cuando no despertabas, hasta se quedó apretando tu mano.

_¿Íntimos? _Dejo que mi mochila se deslice por mi hombro y caiga hacia el suelo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la mesa y sentarme en la silla. La habitación se siente como un inmenso carrusel.

Me siento… ¿avergonzada? No. Estar avergonzada es como cuando derramas cátsup sobre tu entrepierna y deja una mancha roja sobre una zona sospechosa.

¿Mortificada? No. Estar mortificada es cuando experimentas con la loción bronceadora y olvidas ponerte un poco sobre los pies, por lo que luego parece como si estuvieras usando calcetines con tus sandalias y tu vestido playero.

¿Desconcertada? Síp, eso es. Desconcertada de que después que yo le gritara—oh, sí, ahora recuerdo que le grité—, él levantara mi cuerpo inerte, me llevara en

brazos todo el camino hacia la enfermería, y se quedara conmigo hasta que llegara la ayuda. Ah, y también sostuvo mi mano y se sentó a mi lado.

Acuno mi cara en mis manos, pensando en lo cerca que estuve de ir al colegio sin saber nada de esto. En lo cerca que estuve de dirigirme a Edward para decirle que se metiera sus hormigueos en donde todos los pensamientos de las chicas habían estado desde que llegó aquí. Lanzo un gemido entre los dedos entrelazados.

—Nunca podré verlo a la cara de nuevo. —digo, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

Desafortunadamente, mi madre piensa que le estoy hablando a ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Rompió contigo? —Se sienta a mi lado y aleja mis manos de mi rostro—. ¿Es porque no quisiste dormir con él?

—¡Mamá! —chillo—. ¡No!

Ella aleja bruscamente sus manos.

—¿Quieres decir que sí te acostaste con él?

Le tiemblan los labios. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Mamá, ya te lo he dicho: ¡no estamos saliendo!

Gritar es una idea tonta. Mis latidos me estremecen las sienes.

—¿No estás ni siquiera _saliendo _con él y ya se acostaron?

Se está retorciendo las manos. Las lágrimas encharcan sus ojos.

Un Mississippi… dos Mississippi… _¿Está hablándome en serio?... _Tres Mississippi… cuatro Mississippi… _Porque juro que estoy a punto de irme… _Cinco Mississippi… seis Mississippi… _Bien podría dormir con él, ya que voy a ser acusada de eso de todas formas… _Siete Mississippi… Ocho Mississippi… _Oh, Santo Cielo, ¿realmente acabo de pensar eso?... _Nueve Mississippi… Diez Mississippi… _Habla con tu madre. Ahora. _

Mantengo mi voz educada mientras digo:

—Mamá, no he dormido con Edward. A menos que cuente estar tendida al lado de él, inconsciente, en la cama de la enfermería. Y no estamos saliendo, nunca hemos salido. Es por eso que él no tendría razón para romper conmigo. ¿Me faltó algo?

—¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo en el pasillo, entonces?

—En realidad no me acuerdo. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba enojada con él. Créeme, voy a descubrir por qué, pero en este momento, voy a llegar tarde al colegio.

Me muevo con cuidado lejos de la silla y hacia mi mochila, que está en el suelo. Inclinarme para agarrarla es incluso más estúpido que gritar. Desearía que mi cabeza simplemente siguiera hacia adelante y se cayera.

—Así que no recuerdas de qué hablaron. Definitivamente deberías quedarte en casa y descansar, entonces. ¿Bella? ¡Bella, no te marches sin mi permiso, jovencita!

Ella no viene tras de mí, lo que quiere decir que esta conversación está terminada.

Me estaciono en mi lugar y reviso mi maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor. Mi base de porcelana oculta el rubor tan bien como un vidrio aumentador. Está destinado a ponerse peor si me cruzo con Edward. Respirando hondo, abro la puerta al tiempo que suena el timbre.

La oficina principal huele a pintura fresca, crujientes hojas de cuaderno y café. Firmo mi retraso injustificado y espero por mi pase para el pasillo. La señora Poindexter, una amable mujer mayor que trabaja en esta oficina desde que era una amable joven, saca un bloc de notas de un cajón y garabatea en él. Se la puede reconocer en las viejas fotos de la facultad porque, como entonces, todavía se acomoda el blanco pelo en forma de colmena, usando la cantidad suficiente de _spray _de cabello como para captar la atención de la EPA2. Ah, y muestra más el escote que la mayoría de los vestidos de baile de fin de curso.

—Estamos todos tan contentos de que se sienta mejor, señorita Swan. Sin embargo, parece que todavía tiene un buen chichón en la cabeza, —me dice con su voz infantil.

Dado que no hay ningún chichón en mi cabeza, lo tomo como una ofensa, pero decido dejarlo pasar.

—Gracias, señora Poindexter. Parece peor de lo que en verdad es, sólo está un poco sensible.

—Síp, yo diría que la puerta se llevó la peor parte. —interviene él junto a mí.

Edward firma también en la hoja de retrasos injustificados, debajo de mi nombre. Cuando su brazo roza el mío, se siente como si mi sangre se convirtiera en agua hirviendo.

Me giro para enfrentarlo. Mis sueños en realidad no le hacen justicia. Largas pestañas negras, olivácea piel perfecta, corte de mandíbula propio de un modelo italiano, labios como… _por el amor de Dios, ten algo de dignidad, boba. Se acaba de burlar de ti_. Me cruzo de brazos, levanto la barbilla, y digo:

—Tú sabrás.

Él sonríe, me saca de un tirón la mochila y se aleja. Tratando de ignorar la ráfaga de su aroma mientras la puerta se cierra, miro a la señora Poindexter, quien suelta una risita, se encoge de hombros y pretende ordenar unos papeles. El mensaje es claro: _él es tu problema; aunque, qué gran problema que tienes_. ¿El chico había utilizado sus encantos para nublar los sentidos del personal docente también? Si empezara a robarles a los niños el dinero de sus almuerzos, ¿también soltarían una risita ante eso? Gruño entre dientes y salgo de la oficina pisando fuerte.

Edward está esperándome justo afuera de la puerta, y casi me estampo contra él. Se ríe y me sujeta por el brazo. —Creo que se te está volviendo un hábito.

Después de recobrar el equilibrio—después de que Edward me ayuda a recuperar el equilibro, en realidad—, clavo mi dedo en su pecho y lo acorralo contra la pared, cosa que hace que su sonrisa se ensanche.

—Tú… me… estás… irritando. —lo acuso.

—Lo he notado. Trabajaré en ello.

—Puedes empezar devolviéndome mi mochila.

—No.

—¿_No_?

—Exacto: no. La estoy cargando por ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Bueno, no puedo discutir contra eso, ¿verdad? —Me inclino para alcanzarla, pero él se mueve y me bloquea—. Edward, no quiero que la cargues. Ahora basta, llego tarde a clases.

—Yo también llego tarde, ¿recuerdas?

_Eso es verdad_. Dejé que me distrajera de mi agenda.

—En realidad, tengo que volver a la oficina.

—No hay problema. Te esperaré aquí y luego te acompañaré a la clase.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—De eso se trata, voy a cambiar mi horario. No voy a estar más en tu clase, por lo que deberías irte. Estás violando seriamente la regla Número Uno.

—¿Por qué vas a cambiar tu horario? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Es por mí?

—No.

—Mentirosa.

—Más o menos.

—Bella…

—Mira, no quiero que tomes esto como algo personal. Es sólo que… bueno, algo malo pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

Alza una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que es por mí? Quiero decir, desde donde yo estaba pareció que tus sandalias…

—Como sea, ¿de qué discutíamos? ¿Estábamos discutiendo, verdad?

—Tú no… ¿No recuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza.

—El doctor Morton me dijo que tal vez perdería algunos recuerdos a corto plazo. Aunque sí recuerdo haber estado enojada contigo.

Edward me mira como si yo fuera una criminal.

—Estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada de lo que dije, nada de lo que _tú _dijiste.

La forma en la que me cruzo de brazos me hace recordar a mi madre.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, sí.

—¿Lo juras?

—Si no vas a decirme, entonces dame mi mochila. Tengo una concusión, no los brazos rotos. No estoy incapacitada.

Su sonrisa podría conseguirle un lugar en la portada de cualquier revista del país.

—Discutíamos sobre a qué playa querías que te llevara. Íbamos a ir a nadar después de clases.

—Mentiroso.

Con M mayúscula. Nadar y ahogarse están en mi lista de tareas en algún lugar por debajo de parir un puercoespín.

—No, espera, tienes razón. Discutíamos sobre cuál es la verdadera fecha en que se hundió el _Titanic_. Ya habíamos arreglado que iríamos a nadar a mi casa.

Las campanas resuenan en mi cabeza, pero no aquellas que deberían estar sonando si esto fuera cierto. No recuerdo haber hablado sobre la playa en absoluto, aunque sí me acuerdo de haber respondido la pregunta sobre el _Titanic _en la clase del señor Pinner. Incluso Edward, haciendo uso de su sonrisa como elemento persuasivo, no podría haberme hablado sobre meterme en el agua. ¿Verdad?

—Yo… No te creo —decido mientras hablo—. No me hubiera enojado tanto sólo por una fecha. Histórica o de otro tipo.

—A mí también me sorprendió. —Se encoge de hombros.

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Por qué discutirías sobre una fecha, en cualquier caso? Puedes googlearlo en cualquier lugar y obtendrás la misma respuesta.

—Cierto. Puedes buscarlo en la Red de Redes Mundial3. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de quién es exactamente la red?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero decir es: ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que sólo sabes aquellas cosas que _ellos _quieren que sepas?

—No —niego con la cabeza—. No voy a caer en eso; estás tratando de distraerme. ¿De qué estábamos discutiendo realmente?

—¿Qué crees _tú _que estábamos discutiendo?

—Para ya. Estás respondiendo mis preguntas con más preguntas.

Y además es bastante bueno en eso. Estoy muy impresionada conmigo misma por darme cuenta, especialmente teniendo una concusión. Él parece impresionado también.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo recuerdas? Me parece que tu mente está funcionando bastante bien.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Fuera lo que fuera, te perdono. Dame mi mochila así puedo volver a la oficina. Estamos a punto de que nos pesquen de todas formas, por estar parados aquí.

—Si de verdad me perdonas, entonces ya no tienes por qué ir a la oficina. —Aprieta su agarre de las asas de mi mochila.

—_Ay, Santo Cielo_, Edward, ¿por qué aún estamos teniendo esta conversación? Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Qué te importa si cambio mi horario?

Sé que estoy siendo grosera. El chico se ha ofrecido a llevarme mis cosas y a acompañarme a clase. Y, dependiendo de en qué versión de la historia crea, él, o ya me había invitado a salir el lunes o lo acaba de hacer indirectamente hace pocos segundos. Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué yo? Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo puedo pensar en al menos diez chicas que me sobrepasan en apariencia, personalidad y color de piel. Edward puede atraer la atención de cualquiera de ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes una pregunta para mi pregunta? —pregunto luego de unos pocos segundos.

—Es sólo que me parece tonto que cambies tu horario simplemente por una discusión sobre cuándo el _Titanic_…

Extiendo mis manos hacia él.

—¿Es que no ves lo raro que es esto para mí?

—Estoy tratando, Bella, de verdad. Pero creo que has tenido un par de semanas bastante duras que ahora te están pasando factura. Dijiste que cada vez que estás cerca de mí, algo malo sucede; pero no puedes saber con certeza si eso es cierto, a menos que pases algún tiempo conmigo. Como mínimo deberías ser consciente de eso.

Algo está mal conmigo. Esas puertas de la cafetería deben de haberme dado una buena paliza; de otra forma, no estaría alejando a Edward de esta manera. No con él rogándome, no con la manera en que se inclina hacia mí, no con la forma en la que huele.

—¿Ves? Te lo estás tomando de forma personal cuando en realidad no hay nada personal al respecto. —susurro.

—Es personal para mí, Bella. Es verdad, no te conozco bien, pero hay algunas cosas que sí sé de ti. Y me gustaría saber más.

Un vaso lleno de agua helada no podría enfriar mis mejillas.

—Lo único que tú sabes sobre mí es que soy una amenaza contra la vida cuando uso sandalias.

Que mis ojos no encuentren su mirada obviamente le molesta, porque levanta mi barbilla con la curva de su dedo.

—Eso no es todo lo que sé —aclara—; conozco tu mayor secreto.

Esta vez, al contrario que en la playa, no aparto su mano. La corriente eléctrica en mi pies prueba que verdaderamente estamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que nuestros dedos se tocan.

—No tengo ningún secreto —digo, fascinada.

Él asiente.

—Finalmente lo entendí: en realidad no sabes nada sobre tu secreto.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices.

O soy yo la que apenas puede concentrarse, porque accidentalmente miré sus labios. Tal vez sí me habló de ir a nadar…

La puerta de la oficina principal se abre, y Edward me toma del brazo y me lleva hacia una de las esquinas. Continúa arrastrándome pasillo abajo, hacia el aula de Historia Mundial.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto exasperada—. ¿Simplemente vas a dejarlo así?

—Eso depende de ti —dice Edward, mientras nos detiene a ambos frente a la puerta—. Ven conmigo a la playa después de clases, y te lo diré.

Se estira para alcanzar el picaporte, pero yo sujeto su mano.

—¿Me dirás qué? Ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún secreto. Además, no nado.

Sonríe y abre la puerta.

—Hay muchas cosas para hacer en la playa aparte de nadar —Luego, me atrae hacia él de la mano, tan cerca que creo que me va a besar. En vez de eso, me susurra al oído—: Te diré de dónde viene tu color de ojos.

Como me quedo boquiabierta, coloca suavemente su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y me empuja dentro del salón de clases. Luego me deja en paz.

* * *

><p>pobre Bella no se puede quitar de encima a nuestro Eddie, aunque si yo estubiera en su lugar ni lo soltaria¿quien se une al club?. ok chicas mañana subo el Pov Edward... nos Leeemos<p>

PD: espero sus teorías (¡las amo!)

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	9. Capitulo 8: Edward

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

SUENA LA CAMPANA FINAL y los estudiantes se escurren por cada hendidura del edificio rojo, los frenos del autobús silban en la distancia mientras los chicos de los grados hacen un corro apretado para abordar, los de preparatoria se dirigen en gruesa manada hacia el estacionamiento y se aprietan como un coágulo alrededor de Edward y su para nada modesto automóvil. Edward se apoya contra la cajuela, asintiendo aprobadoramente a los machos jóvenes que admiran su vehículo y evitando el contacto visual con las hembras que le admiran otras cosas.

La ola de estudiantes se convierte ahora en un embotellamiento lleno de bocinas, el cual disminuye mientras los autos llenos de estudiantes emigran hacia la autopista. Edward escucha tras de si a alguien en una patineta, que hace un reconocimiento sensorial del asfalto junto con un gruñido de dolor. Observa el automóvil estacionado al lado del suyo, _pero ¿Dónde está? _Se pregunta_. _Cuando Bella aparece por la puerta principal, el aire entre ellos parece crujir con electricidad mientras fija la mirada en sus ojos, pero Bella no sonríe. Aunque está decepcionado por su apatía, Edward se aleja del auto y la alcanza antes que ella pueda dar diez pasos.

—Déjame cargar tu mochila, pareces cansada ¿estás bien?

Bella no opone resistencia al asunto de la mochila esta vez, en vez de ello se la pasa de buena gana y agarra su cabello blanco para echárselo a un lado.

—Tan sólo tengo dolor de cabeza, ¡Oye! Te saltaste un día completo de clases después que _peleaste _conmigo por mi cambio de horario.

Edward sonríe. —No lo pensé de esa forma, simplemente sabía que no podrías concentrarte en las clases si me quedaba, porque estarías todo el día molestándome por lo de tu secreto y ya has perdido suficiente escuela.

—Gracias papá —dice ella rodando los ojos. Una vez que llegan a sus respectivos autos, Edward arroja la mochila de Bella en el asiento trasero de su convertible.

—¿Que haces?—dice ella.

—Creí que habíamos hecho planes para ir a la playa.

Bella se cruza de brazos. —Tú hiciste planes, así que puedes ir solo.

Edward también cruza los brazos. —Pero si lo habíamos acordado el lunes, justo antes que te golpearas la cabeza.

—Mmm sí, dale que dale con lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo, Edward le toma la mano, Bella ensancha los ojos, se encuentra tan sorprendida como él_. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

—Perfecto, así que si no recuerdas que te lo pedí, entonces te lo pido en este momento. ¿Vendrías por favor conmigo a la playa?

Ella se libera de su agarre mientras observa algunos niños pasar, quienes de inmediato cubren sus susurros con una carpeta amarilla.

—¿Que tiene que ver la playa con mis ojos? Y ¿porque llevas lentes de contacto sobre los tuyos?

—Ren... Er, mamá dice que me ayudaran a pasar más desapercibido, dice que mi color natural sólo atraería atención innecesaria.

Bella resopla. —Oh si, definitivamente ella está en lo correcto, los ojos azules te hacen ver tan _común_. De hecho, faltó poco para que no notara tu presencia aquí.

—Eso hiere mis sentimientos Bella. —dice él sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ella ríe por lo bajo.

—Consideraré perdonarte si vienes conmigo a la playa.

Bella suspira. —No puedo ir contigo, Edward.

El peina su cabello con una sola mano. —Te soy honesto Bella, no sé hasta cuando pueda aguantar tus rechazos. —dice Edward inesperadamente.

Excepto por Bella, Edward no recuerda haber sido rechazado _jamás_, Obviamente estaba el hecho de que pertenecía a la casa real, o tal vez porque tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo con su propia especie o el hecho de que pasaba aún menos tiempo en compañía de las hembras Syrena. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, Edward no pasaba tiempo con nadie más que con Renee y esta última le regalaría su corazón aun palpitante si Edward se lo pidiera.

—Lo siento de veras, pero esta vez no se trata de ti, bueno, en realidad sí un poco. Mi mamá… bueno, ella piensa que estamos saliendo. —Sus mejillas _y sus labios, _se ponen de un rojo intenso.

—¿Saliendo? —¿Qué _significaba "saliendo_"? Trata de recordar lo que le explicó Renee, dijo que era fácil de recordar porque era casi lo mismo que, que… _¿Cuál era la rima? _Y entonces lo recuerda "Es fácil de recordar porque saliendo rima un poco con apareando y ambas son casi lo mismo." Había dicho ella. Parpadea hacia Bella—. ¿Tu madre piensa que nos estamos apare… perdón, saliendo?

Bella asiente mientras se muerde el labio.

Por alguna razón que no puede explicar, esta situación le complace bastante, Edward se recuesta contra la puerta del pasajero y dice: —Bueno, pero ¿qué importa si así lo cree?

—Le dije que no estábamos saliendo esta misma mañana, ir contigo a la playa me haría quedar como una mentirosa.

Se rasca la nuca. —No entiendo, si le acabas de decir que no estábamos saliendo, ¿porque ella tiene la idea contraria?

Bella se relaja contra la puerta del conductor de su propio auto. —Bueno, eso es básicamente culpa tuya, no mía.

—Creo que estoy perdido.

—Es por la forma en que me cuidaste cuando me golpeé la cabeza, algunas personas se percataron de ello y le contaron a mamá, ella piensa que he estado escondiendo mi supuesta relación, que te he mantenido en secreto, porque ella piensa que hemos estado, estado…

—Saliendo. —le ofrece Edward, no puede entender por qué la está pasando tan mal al hablar de salir con él. Si eso significa lo que él cree; pasar más tiempo con un humano en particular, para evaluar si él o ella resultan ser una buena pareja.

Los Syrena hacen lo mismo, sólo que le llaman seleccionar. Una Syrena puede seleccionar una pareja en cuestión de días. Se había reído cuando Renee le dijo que los humanos pueden salir por años, _tan indecisos_. Sin embargo, en su cabeza oyó como un susurro la voz de Jasper que le decía que era un hipócrita_, Tienes 20 años, ¿Por qué no has seleccionado una pareja? _No es que Edward fuera un indeciso, simplemente no había tenido tiempo para seleccionar debido a la responsabilidad de vigilar a los humanos, si no fuera por eso, ya habría sentado cabeza. ¿Cómo podría Jasper llegar a pensar que Edward no había seleccionado a causa de Bella? Hasta hace tres semanas, ni siquiera sabía que ella existía.

Bella asiente y luego sacude la cabeza —Saliendo, sí, pero ella piensa que nosotros estamos, eh, _más _que saliendo.

—Oh —dice pensativo. Luego sonríe maliciosamente—. _Oh. _—La razón por la que sus labios se vuelven de su color favorito es debido a que la madre de Bella piensa que ellos están saliendo _y _apareándose. El rubor se extiende por su cuello hasta desaparecer de vista bajo su camiseta, probablemente Edward debería decir algo que la hiciera sentir menos incómoda, pero avergonzarla de esta forma es mucho más divertido.

—Bueno, entonces lo menos que podría hacer es darnos algo de privacidad.

—¡Oh, Santo Cielo! —dice mientras agarra violentamente su mochila del asiento y marcha apresuradamente hasta la puerta del conductor de su propio auto, antes de que pueda quitarle el seguro a la puerta, él le quita las llaves de los dedos y las mete apresuradamente en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

Bella actúa apresuradamente para tratar de recuperarlas, pero se detiene de golpe cuando se da cuenta de donde tiene que ir a pescarlas. Nunca la ha visto de este tono de rojo, Edward ríe.

—Cálmate, Bella; estoy bromeando, por favor no te vayas.

—Si, pues no es gracioso, deberías haberla visto esta mañana, estaba a punto de llorar y mi mamá nunca llora. —Bella se cruza de brazos y se relaja sobre la puerta.

—¿_Lloró_?, eso es bastante ofensivo.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa —Es un insulto para _mí. _Piensa que estamos, estamos…

—Más que saliendo.

Ella asiente.

Da unos pasos hacia ella y coloca su mano a su lado sobre el auto. Edward se recuesta un poco sobre ella, una corriente eléctrica parece oscilar dentro de la espina dorsal de Edward. _¿Qué haces? _—Pero ella debería saber que no me ves de esa forma, que algo así nunca cruzaría tu mente. —murmura. Ella desvía la mirada, satisfaciendo su pregunta no dicha… _sí _ha cruzado por la mente de Bella, de la misma forma que cruza la suya. ¿Cuán a menudo? ¿También siente el voltaje entre ellos? _¡A quién le importa, idiota! ella pertenece a Emmett, ¿Acaso vas a dejar que unas pocas chispas anulen la posibilidad de unir por fin a ambos reinos? _

Retrocede apretando los dientes, sus bolsillos son el único lugar seguro para sus manos en este momento.

—Porque no me llevas a conocerla, ¿piensas que eso la haría sentir mejor?

—Mmm. —Se pasa el cabello para el otro lado de la cabeza, su expresión encaja en algún sitio entre la conmoción y la expectación. Bella tiene todo derecho a estar aprensiva ya que Edward ha estado entreteniéndose con la idea de besarla desde hace una o dos semanas. Ella juega nerviosamente con la manija de la puerta—. No me dejará ir a ninguna parte, especialmente contigo, a menos que te conozca primero.

—¿Debería tener miedo?

Bella suspira —Normalmente te diría que no, pero luego de esta mañana. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Qué tal si te sigo a casa y así puedes dejar tu auto, entonces ella podrá interrogarme y cuando vea lo encantador que soy dejara que te lleve a la playa conmigo.

Rueda los ojos —Sólo no seas demasiado encantador, si eres demasiado complaciente es posible que no te crea. Simplemente no sobreactúes ¿ok?

—Esto se está volviendo complicado. — dice Edward quitándole el seguro al auto de Bella.

—Tan sólo recuerda que esto es tu idea y tu culpa, si te estás acobardando, ahora es el momento de retirarte.

Edward suelta una risa ahogada y abre la puerta para ella. —No me pierdas en la carretera.

Bella arroja su mochila en la encimera y asoma la cabeza escaleras arriba —Mamá ¿podrías bajar un segundo?, tenemos compañía.

—Claro, dulzura. Estaré allí en un minuto, acabo de recibir una llamada, así que voy apurada. —Es la respuesta que obtienen del piso superior.

Edward hunde las manos en los bolsillos, ¿_Porque estoy nervioso?, es tan sólo otra humana a la que tengo que engañar. _Sin embargo, todo depende de que esta humana le acepte. Ganarse a la madre de Bella es tan importante como ganarse a Bella misma. Si su madre llegase a oponerse podría volver su tarea más difícil, costarle más tiempo.

Logra calmarse un poco, si no hubiera practicado con Renee estas dos semanas antes de entrar a la escuela no estaría intentando esta jugada. Renee fue minuciosa, lo preparó para lo que ocurriría en la escuela y cómo debía actuar, lo que ciertas frases significaban, lo que debería vestir y cuando hacerlo, también pulieron sus habilidades al volante. Hasta anticipó que podría llegar a conocer a la madre de Bella, sólo que no bajo circunstancias de interrogatorio. Ahora Edward desea haberla llamado mientras estaba en camino hacia aquí.

Mientras contempla de nuevo la idea de raptar a Bella, observa la habitación desde su ventajoso punto de la cocina. Puede observar por completo la planta baja, cuya única cosa en común en la decoración es el tema de la falta de combinación entre los electrodomésticos, los muebles y la pintura; nada combina. Todas las habitaciones están abiertas y sin puertas, como si le dieran la bienvenida y las dunas de arena recubiertas de hierbas se asoman por la enorme ventana como si estuvieran espiando el interior.

Todo esto es ya suficiente para tomarle afecto a la casa y hace que la casa que Renee le compró parezca fría e impersonal, sin embargo, lo que lo hace ponerse en verdad celoso son las fotografías que cubren cada pared de cada habitación, fotos de Bella. Su vida completa cuelga de esas paredes, y si no encuentra la forma de convencer a su madre de sus buenas intenciones, podría no tener la oportunidad de volver a mirarlas.

Edward escucha pasos ahogados en las escaleras, la madre de Bella emerge enganchando algo a su camisa, cuando ve a Edward se detiene.

—Oh.

Edward sabe que la expresión sobresaltada en su cara es un eco de su propia expresión, _¿Es que acaso esta mujer es una Syrena? _todos sus rasgos gritan que sí, su cabello oscuro, su piel y su constitución muscular, todo excepto los ojos azules, ojos que lo examinan con familiaridad, casi como si supiera quién es y porque está aquí. Así pues, con un solo parpadeo esos mismos ojos azules cambian de modo guardián a modo anfitrión.

Bella rompe el hielo con gracia —Mamá, este es nuestro visitante, su nombre es Edward Cullen.

Él sonríe y le ofrece la mano para saludarla justo como Renee le instruyó —Hola señora Swan, es un placer conocerla.

Ella lo alcanza a la mitad del recorrido y acepta su mano, su agarre es confiado pero no prepotente, además no le produce el menor resquicio de cosquilleo, no es que estuviera esperando electricidad, pero ya que esta mujer es la madre de Bella era una posibilidad. Viéndola más de cerca nota pequeñas sombras grises en su pelo; _señales de envejecimiento, un rasgo definitivamente humano. S_u tono de voz es la epitome de la cortesía, pero sus ojos azules y sin lentes de contacto hasta donde logra observar, están sobresaltados y su boca nunca se cierra por completo. —Oh, ¿Edward? —Voltea hacia Bella—¿Este es _Edward_?

Edward logra notar que está intentando formularle a Bella una pregunta con doble intención. Una que no tiene nada que ver con que él sea un Syrena. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y abandona el escrutinio de la señora Swan en favor de memorizar cada hilo de la interesantísima alfombra. Edward no puede hacer contacto visual sabiendo que ella, en este momento, está imaginándose lo que supuestamente él y Bella hacen en la intimidad. _¡Idiota! No está preocupada del porqué Edward, el Syrena, estaría aquí en su casa, sino por Edward, el chico humano. _

Bella se aclara la garganta. —Síp, el mismo.

—Ya veo... ¿nos disculparías por un momento, Edward? Bella, necesito hablarte un momento, en privado, en el piso de arriba.

Sin esperar ningún tipo respuesta de ninguno de los dos empieza su ascenso, y antes que Bella pueda seguirle le obsequia una mirada de "te-lo-dije" y Edward la acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya que no se siente con la libertad de vagabundear por la casa y ojear todas las fotos, Edward se limita a mirar de mala gana por la ventana hacia la duna de hierba, sin verla realmente. Del piso superior no se escuchan ruidos ni gritos, lo cual no sabe si interpretar como una buena o mala señal, ya que los humanos resuelven los conflictos de diferentes formas y totalmente diferente de los Syrena, de hecho, cada individuo humano tiene una forma diferente. Los Syrena buscan la ayuda de un mediador para mantener un punto de vista imparcial sobre los asuntos, pero los humanos casi nunca lo hacen, recurren al griterío, las peleas o incluso al asesinato. Su primer encuentro con Renee es la prueba máxima de esto último, la habían atado a un bloque de cemento y se hundía en las aguas del Golfo de México. Edward solo tenía trece años en ese entonces, pero recuerda vívidamente lo rápido que ella se hundió y cómo se retorcía, parecía carnada viva y gritaba por encima de la cinta que cubría su boca. Los nudos sobre su cuerpo estaban tan apretados que se dejó los dedos ensangrentados y en carne viva tratando de desatarla.

Cuando la hubo llevado a la playa, Renee le suplicó que por favor no la abandonara allí, Edward no quería quedarse, pero ella temblaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría morir esa misma noche. Emmett recién le había enseñado cómo encender una fogata, algo que la mayoría de los Syrena no aprenden sino hasta que es tiempo de consumar su emparejamiento en las islas; así que atrapó algunos peces y los asó para ella. Con refrenada curiosidad, le hizo compañía mientras comía, cualquier otro humano adulto hubiera sospechado al ver su cola, pero no Renee. Ella la ignoró de tal forma que incluso pensó que no la había notado, hasta que mencionó que había dedicado los últimos treinta años de su vida a guardar los secretos de los demás, que su caso no tenía por qué ser diferente; así que se quedó con ella toda la noche mientras dormía a ratos. En la mañana, Edward anunció que era hora de separarse, pero ella insistió que quería devolverle el favor, a lo cual Edward accedió de mala gana.

Como pago por salvarle la vida, le pidió que le contara sobre los seres humanos. Renee se reunió con él en la playa, cada noche, en un lugar llamado Miami y le respondió todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron y otras tantas que ni siquiera sabía cómo formular. Una vez que Edward sintió que la deuda estaba saldada, insistió de nuevo en tomar rumbos diferentes, fue allí cuando ella ofreció ser su asistente. Dijo que si quería aprender de los humanos y proteger a su especie de ellos, necesitaría sus dotes particulares, cuando le pregunto a qué se refería, ella dijo: —Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa, de hecho ese fue principalmente el motivo por el que trataron de matarme, bomboncito. En el lenguaje humano existe algo llamado "saber demasiado". —Y ya muchas veces Renee ha demostrado de lo que es capaz. Su broma recurrente es que Edward es la criatura no humana más rica del planeta.

Al oír pasos que suenan en la escalera, la ensoñación del pasado se desvanece, voltea para mirar a la madre de Bella dar su último paso al área del comedor, con Bella detrás de ella.

La señora Swan se acerca y coloca un brazo alrededor de Edward, la sonrisa en su cara es genuina, pero la de Bella es más como una línea recta y además, está ruborizada.

—Edward, es un placer conocerte —dice, mientras lo conduce a la cocina—. Bella me dice que quieres llevarla a la playa detrás de tu casa, ¿a nadar?

—Sí, señora. —Su transformación lo hace ponerse cauteloso.

Ella sonríe. —Bueno, te deseo suerte para meterla en el agua. Debido a que estoy un poco apurada no te puedo seguir hasta allí, así que sólo necesitaré ver tu licencia de conducir, mientras Bella va hasta tu auto y anota tu matricula.

Bella rueda los ojos y arrastra los pies hasta una gaveta de armario para sacar un bolígrafo y papel, azota la puerta tras de sí cuando sale; lo cual hace tintinear los platos de la pared.

Edward asiente y saca su cartera, le pasa su licencia falsa a la señora Swan, quien la estudia para luego hurgar en su bolso en busca de algo para escribir. Apunta cuidadosamente en su mano, mientras dice: —Sólo necesito el número de tu licencia en caso de que algún día tengamos problemas, pero no creo que alguna vez vayamos a tener problemas, ¿no es así, Edward? Porque tú siempre traerás a mi amada hija, mi única hija, a tiempo a casa ¿no es verdad?

Él asiente y luego traga. Ella le devuelve la licencia, cuando la ha guardado agarra su muñeca, lo hala hacia ella, mira hacia fuera y vuelve a mirarlo. —Dime ahora, Edward Cullen ¿Estás o no estás saliendo con mi hija?

Genial… aún no le cree a Bella. y si de todas formas no le cree, ¿para qué seguir intentando convencerla de lo contrario? si ella piensa que están saliendo, el tiempo que quiere pasar con Bella parecerá una actividad normal de pareja, pero si le dice que _no _están saliendo y aun así quiere pasar tiempo con Bella entonces se verá

realmente sospechoso. Posiblemente hasta se aventure a espiarlos y eso sería menos que ideal.

Así pues, afirmar que sale con Bella es la única manera de asegurarse que empareje con Emmett. Las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor. —Sí —dice—. Definitivamente estamos saliendo.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. —¿Porque me diría Bella lo contrario?

Edward se encoge los hombros —Tal vez está avergonzada de mí.

Para su sorpresa, suelta una risa ahogada. —Lo dudo seriamente, Edward Cullen —Su buen humor dura poco, ya que lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Estás durmiendo con ella?

Durmiendo… ¿_Acaso dijo Renee que dormir y aparearse eran la misma cosa?_, salir y aparearse son algo parecido, pero dormir y aparearse… ¡Son exactamente lo mismo!

Edward sacude la cabeza —No, señora.

Ella alza una ceja, incrédula —¿Porque no? ¿Hay algo malo con mi hija?

Eso es inesperado, Edward comienza a sospechar que esta humana puede sentir una mentira con la misma destreza que Jasper puede rastrear a Alice. Todo lo que la señora Swan busca es honestidad; pero la verdad haría que lo arrestaran. _Estoy loco por su hija… pero estoy reservándola para mi hermano. _Así que sazona su respuesta con la franqueza que ella parece ansiar. —No hay nada malo con su hija, señora Swan, le dije que no estamos durmiendo juntos, no que no quisiera hacerlo

Ella inhala fuertemente y luego exhala, aclarando la garganta mientras trata de alisar las arrugas que ha dejado en su camisa, entonces le palmea el pecho, —Buena respuesta, Edward, buena respuesta.

Bella abre de par en par la puerta del garaje y se detiene súbitamente.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La señora Swan se aleja con paso majestuoso hasta la encimera. —Edward y yo sólo charlábamos, ¿qué te demoró tanto?

Edward ahora supone que su habilidad de percibir una mentira probablemente está relacionada con su habilidad para decir una. Bella le echa una mirada extrañada, pero él se limita a encogerse de hombros de forma casual. Su madre agarra un juego de llaves de la pared del refrigerador y codea a su hija mientras sale, pero no antes de agarrar el papel de su mano. Se da la vuelta en la puerta. —Ah, y ¿Edward?

—¿Sí, señora?

—Haz que tu madre me llame para agendar su número en mi celular,

—Sí, señora.

—Que la pasen bien chicos, no llegaré a casa hasta tarde, pero tendrás que estar en casa a las nueve, dulzura ¿no es así, Edward?

—Sí, señora.

Ni Bella ni Edward dicen nada hasta que escuchan el auto salir de la entrada. Aun entonces esperan unos segundos más. Bella se recuesta contra el refrigerador, Edward le está tomando afecto a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Así que… ¿de qué charlaban tú y mi mamá? —pregunta ella, fingiendo desinterés.

—Tú primero.

Ella sacude la cabeza —No, no, no quiero hablar de ello.

Él asiente. —Pues yo tampoco.

Por unos pocos segundos, miran todo en la habitación, menos el uno al otro.

Finalmente Edward dice —Así que, ¿no quisieras cambiarte?

—Esa idea es fabulantástica, bajo en seguida. —Casi se echa a correr para subir las escaleras.


	10. Capitulo 9: Bella

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

NOS DETENEMOS EN el camino empedrado, y tengo que inclinarme en el asiento para poder apreciarla por completo. La casa playera de mis sueños. Cuatro pisos, tal vez cinco—dependiendo de si esa casilla en lo alto es una habitación o no. Todo madera, pintado de verde mar con ventanas blancas. Un enorme pórtico principal, completado con mecedoras blancas que hacen juego con unas macetas de madera, rebosantes de pensamientos rojos. Una reja de hierro forjado lleva hacia la parte posterior, desde la cual se debe poder apreciar la vista de la playa. Nos adentramos tanto en la arboleda con el coche, que pensé que terminaríamos en el agua antes de lograr llegar hasta su casa.

—Linda casita. —le digo.

—Te la cambio.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta? —Parece estar genuinamente complacido.

—¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Se aleja un poco y estudia la casa como si fuera la primera vez que la ve. Asiente. —Es bueno saberlo.

Subimos los tres escalones del pórtico, pero agarro su mano antes que alcance a tomar el pomo de la puerta. El contacto envía calor a través de mi cuerpo, calentándome hasta la médula.

—Espera.

Se detiene a mitad del movimiento y se queda mirando fijamente mi mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No estarás cambiando de opinión, verdad?

—No. Es sólo que… tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

Fuerzo una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que no tendrás que preocuparte más por mis rechazos.

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Esa es una buena noticia, pero lo dices como si no lo fuera.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. _¿Dónde hay un buen rayo cuando lo necesitas? _Porque, incluso aunque respire profundamente miles de veces, esto seguirá siendo humillante…

—¿Bella?

—Le dije a mi mamá que estábamos saliendo, —le suelto abruptamente. Ahí está. ¿No se siente mejor así? Nop, nop, para nada.

Pese a que su sonrisa me sorprende, más que nada, me fascina más allá del pensamiento racional.

—¿Estás bromeando? —me dice.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es lo único que se creería. Por lo tanto, ahora… ahora tendrás que fingir que estamos saliendo juntos si vienes a mi casa; pero no te preocupes, no tienes por qué volver allí otra vez. Y en unos pocos días, fingiré que rompimos.

—No, no lo harás —se ríe—. Le dije exactamente lo mismo.

—¡No bromees!

—¿Por qué, qué dije?

—No, me refiero a que, ¿de verdad le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué harías semejante cosa?

—Por la misma razón por la que tú lo hiciste —se encoje de hombros—. No hubiera aceptado un "no" por respuesta.

La comprensión de que ambos podríamos haber tenido la misma conversación con mi madre hace que este bonito pórtico comience a dar vueltas. Luego, este bonito pórtico comienza a tener puntitos negros por todas partes. Cuando éramos pequeñas, Carmen y yo solíamos dar vueltas y vueltas en la silla de la oficina de mi padre. Una vez, ella me giró tan rápido y por tanto tiempo, que cuando me levanté caminaba en la dirección completamente opuesta a la que pretendía hacerlo. Como las niñas que éramos, encontrábamos aquello muy divertido, como ingerir helio para luego hablar como una ardilla. Ahora, sin embargo, no es tan entretenido. Especialmente ya que la cara de Edward desapareció detrás de un punto negro.

—Ay, no.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

El resto del pórtico es absorbido dentro del gran agujero negro de mi visión. El tapete de bienvenida debajo de mí cabecea como un bote de remos en un huracán. Me estiró para alcanzar la puerta o la pared o a Edward, pero de alguna forma le erro a los tres. De repente, mis pies pierden el equilibrio y mi rostro se estampa contra su pecho por segunda vez en mi vida. Esta vez, mi única opción es aferrarme a él. Oigo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. El infierno producido por su tacto es la única cosa de la que estoy segura. Todo lo demás—como dónde queda arriba, abajo, la derecha y la izquierda—parece escaparse.

—Yo… yo seguramente vaya a desmayarme. Lo siento.

—Te tendí en el sofá —Me da un apretón—, ¿está bien?

Asiento para indicarle que sí, pero no suelto su cuello.

—Dime qué necesitas. Me estás asustando.

Escondo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No puedo ver nada. No quiero acostarme porque… porque no voy a saber en dónde estoy.

Ahora, el mundo ha dejado de girar. Decido que sus brazos son el lugar más conveniente para estar en estos momentos. Hasta que empiezo a caer. Grito.

—Shhh. Todo está bien, Bella. Fui yo que me senté; estás en mi regazo —Acaricia mi pelo y me mece hacia atrás y hacia adelante—. ¿Es tu cabeza? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Cuando asiento contra su pecho, las lágrimas de mis mejillas se infiltran en su camisa.

—Tiene que ser por mi cabeza. Esto nunca me había pasado.

—Por favor, Bella, no llores.

Se tensa cuando yo río sobre su camisa. Como castigo, mi cabeza palpita.

—Apuesto a que te estás arrepintiendo de haberme traído aquí.

—Yo no diría eso. —responde, relajándose.

Su tono es como un bálsamo. Dentro de los confines de sus expertos brazos, mi cuerpo se relaja más allá de mi control. El pánico fluye lejos de mí, como el agua que se derrama de un vaso roto. Mis ojos se rehúsan a abrirse.

—Estoy algo cansada.

—¿Pero, está bien que duermas? Todo lo que he leído sobre heridas en la cabeza dice que no deberías ir a dormir.

Aunque, mientras dice esto me permite encoger las piernas, acurrucar mi hombro contra su axila y ubicarme mejor en su regazo. Además, asegura mi nueva posición ajustando el agarre de sus brazos. El calor hierve entre nosotros y me envuelve como un abrigo de invierno. Hacerse un ovillo contra un bloque esculpido de granito no debería ser así de cómodo.

—Creo que eso es cuando recién te golpeas. Estoy segura de que no pasa nada si me duermo ahora. Quiero decir, ya dormí anoche, ¿verdad? Y, en realidad, no estoy segura de poder mantenerme despierta en este preciso momento.

—Pero… no te estás desmayando, simplemente vas a dormir, ¿no? Hay una diferencia.

—Nada más dormir —Bostezo—. Tal vez solo necesite una siesta.

Edward asiente contra mi pelo.

—En verdad parecías cansada hoy cuando terminaron las clases.

—Ya puedes ponerme sobre el sofá.

Él no se mueve; se limita a continuar meciéndome. Mantenerse alerta es un callejón sin salida justo ahora.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm?

—Ya puedes soltarme.

—No estoy listo aún. —Aprieta su agarre.

—No tienes que sostener…

—¿Bella? ¿Me puedes oír?

—Eh, sí. Puedo escuchar bien, lo que no puedo es ver…

—Eso es un alivio. Porque por un momento pensé que no me habías escuchado cuando dije que no estoy listo todavía.

—Imbécil.

—Duerme. —dice, mientras ríe contra mi pelo.

Es la última cosa que recuerdo.

Lo malo es que él no sigue sosteniéndome; lo bueno es que puedo ver. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, pero todavía no trato de sentarme. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que aún estoy en la casa de Edward. Todo en este cuarto grita "lujo": arte del cual te das cuenta que es caro porque es muy feo; muebles de formas extrañas que fueron hechos más para ser observados en vez de para dar comodidad; un enorme televisor de pantalla plana colocado en la pared sobre la chimenea; la manta de cachemira que me cubre, tan suave que no molestaría ni a alguien con quemaduras de sol. Y sí, también tiene vista a la playa. La pared trasera es una ventana de cristal al completo. Ni siquiera hay dunas que bloqueen la vista. Incluso acostada, puedo ver las olas ondulando y la tormenta formándose en la distancia.

Incorporarme es un gran error por dos razones: primero, hace que mi cabeza palpite y que mi visión se vuelva irregular; y segundo, hace que alguien grite:

—¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

Gruñendo, cubro mis oídos y me retiro hacia mi cueva de cachemira.

—¡Por el tridente de Tritón, Alice, vas a despertarla!

¿Alice? _Fabulantástico_. La hermana grosera de Edward, pero esa voz no le pertenece a él. ¿También tiene un hermano?

—Ya está despierta, aliento de calamar. ¿Por qué otra razón lo llamaría?

—Bueno, pero él no está aquí, princesa.

Oigo a alguien arrastrar los pies y me siento casi lo suficientemente curiosa como para espiar desde mi manta. Pero, en lugar de eso, la frazada es arrebatada de mi cara. Alice me mira fijamente y me señala.

—¿Ves? Te dije que ya estaba despierta.

El chico a su lado niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí.

—¿Bella?

Me sorprende ver un nuevo par de ojos violetas. Y, por supuesto, este chico es de buen ver, también—no tan hermoso como Edward, pero, sinceramente, ¿quién lo es?—, con el mismo abundante pelo negro y la misma piel olivácea que Alice y su hermano.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, yo asiento.

—Bella, soy Jasper. Supongo que ya conoces a Alice.

¿Jasper? ¿De verdad sus padres le pusieron Jasper? Pero no lo pregunto y me limito a asentir.

—Escucha, no tienes que levantarte ni nada por el estilo. Edward sólo fue… eh… él fue a nadar. Estará de vuelta realmente pronto.

Intercalo mi mirada entre ellos y más allá de la playa. Sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué anda mal, Bella? —me pregunta.

Me cae bien Jasper. Parece estar genuinamente preocupado por mí, incluso sin aún haberme conocido. Alice luce como si quisiera pisotear mi cabeza y terminar el trabajo que empecé con la puerta de la cafetería.

—Tormenta. —pronuncio la única palabra que logro encontrar entre los puntos de mi visión.

—Estará de regreso antes que empiece a llover —Jasper sonríe—. ¿Puedo conseguirte algo, para comer, para beber?

—¿Un taxi? —sugiere su compañera.

—Ve a la cocina, Alice —le indica él—. A menos que estés lista como para buscar una isla.

No estoy segura de cuán lejos está la cocina, pero parece como si la chica pisoteara fuerte durante unos largos cinco minutos. Encontrar una isla no parece el castigo adecuado por ser grosera, pero dado a que tengo lastimada la cabeza, les doy el beneficio de la duda. Además, siempre está la posibilidad de que me haya imaginado todo.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? —me pregunta Jasper.

Niego con la cabeza. Él se acomoda en el borde del sofá y vuelve a extender la manta sobre mí; espero que interprete mi asentimiento como un "gracias". Jasper se inclina un poco y me susurra: —Escucha, Bella, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte antes de que Edward vuelva. Oh, no te preocupes, es una pregunta con un "sí" o un "no" como respuesta. No hace falta que hables.

Espero que interprete mi asentimiento como un "Claro, ¿por qué no? Eres agradable".

El chico mira alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de atacarme en vez de hacerme una pregunta.

—¿Sientes… eh… una sensación de hormigueo… cuando estás cerca de Edward?

Esta vez asiento con los ojos bien abiertos y espero que lo capte como un "Oh Santo Cielo, ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?"

—¡Lo sabía! —sisea—. Escucha, apreciaría que no le mencionaras esto a Edward. Ambos estarán mejor si él lo descubre por su cuenta. ¿Me lo prometes?

Espero que tome mi asentimiento como un "Este es el sueño más raro que he tenido".

Todo se vuelve negro.

No tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que la tormenta está aquí. La lluvia abofetea el vidrio en oleadas y un constante estruendo de truenos ruge alrededor. _¿O es mi estómago? _Mientras soy atraída de vuelta hacia la conciencia, los flashes de los relámpagos penetran entre mis párpados como luces estroboscópicas. Espiando a través de los pequeños agujeros de la cachemira, abro los ojos. Las luces de la estancia están apagadas, lo que hace que mi visión de la tormenta sea similar a estar contemplando fuegos artificiales. Lo apreciaría más si el tentador olor a comida no se estuviera burlando de mi estómago vacío.

Cuando me incorporo para volver a sentarme, la cachemira se escurre hacia el suelo. Permanezco quieta y me agarro al sofá, esperando a que la habitación empiece a dar piruetas alrededor de mí o a que mi visión se evapore. Tuerzo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, para arriba y para abajo, y todo alrededor. Nada. No mareo, no desvanecimientos, no palpitaciones. El destello de un relámpago deja un rastro en la estancia, y cuando se vuelve a ir, mis ojos lo siguen de vuelta hacia el mar. En el reflejo de la ventana distingo una figura parada detrás de mí. No necesito voltearme para ver quién es el que crea tal contorno—o quién es el que hace que mi cuerpo se convierta en toda una granja de piel de gallina.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta.

—Mejor. —le respondo a su reflejo.

Edward salta por encima del sofá y me toma de la barbilla para doblar mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para arriba y para abajo, y todo alrededor, mientras observa mi reacción.

—Acabo de hacer eso —le digo—. Nada.

Él asiente y me suelta.

—Ren… Mi mamá llamó a la tuya y le contó lo que pasó. Creo que tu madre llamó al doctor, y él le explicó que eso es bastante común, pero que deberías descansar por unos días más. Mi mamá insistió en que te quedaras aquí esta noche, dado que nadie merece conducir con este clima.

—¿Y mi madre estuvo _de acuerdo _con eso?

Incluso en la oscuridad, no se me pasa por alto su sonrisa.

—Mi mamá puede ser bastante persuasiva. Al final de la conversación, tu madre hasta sugirió que ambos faltemos al colegio mañana y pasemos el rato acá, para que tú puedas relajarte. Por supuesto, siempre que la mía se quede en casa supervisándonos. Tu mamá dijo que no te quedarías en casa si _yo _iba al colegio.

Un destello de la tormenta ilumina mis mejillas ruborizadas.

—Porque ambos le dijimos que estamos saliendo.

Él asiente.

—También dijo que hoy deberías haberte quedado en casa, pero que te habías encaprichado por salir de todas formas. Sinceramente, no me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras tan obsesionada con… ¡_Auch! —_Trato de volver a pellizcarlo, pero él me agarra de las muñecas y me jala hacia su regazo como a un chico al que le van a dar una paliza—. Iba a decir "con la historia" —se ríe.

—No, no ibas a hacerlo. Déjame levantarme.

—Te dejaré. —Pero no lo hace.

—Edward, déjame levantarme ahora…

—Lo siento, todavía no estoy listo.

—¡Ay, no! —jadeo—. El cuarto está dando vueltas otra vez—. Me quedo quieta, tensa.

Entonces, la habitación _sí _da vueltas, cuando él me endereza y me vuelve a tomar de la barbilla. La mirada de preocupación grabada en su rostro me hace sentir un poco culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para mantener mi boca cerrada.

—Siempre funciona. —le digo, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa de "ja ja, eres un crédulo".

Una risita desde la puerta de entrada corta lo que, puedo asegurar, está a punto de ser una buena reprimenda. Nunca he oído a Edward maldecir, pero su ceño fruncido luce como si una palabra de cinco letras estuviera a punto de salir de su boca. Ambos nos volteamos para ver a Jasper observándonos con los brazos cruzados. Él también está usando su sonrisa de "ja ja, eres un crédulo".

—La cena está lista, niños —anuncia.

Sí_, definitivamente _Jasper me cae bien_. _Edward pone los ojos en blanco y me saca de su regazo, se pone de pie de un salto y me deja ahí. En el reflejo, lo veo golpear con su puño el estómago de Jasper mientras pasa por su lado. El agredido gruñe, pero la sonrisa nunca deja su rostro. Luego, inclina la cabeza hacia mí para que los siga.

Mientras pasamos por las habitaciones, trato de admirar la rica y sofisticada atmósfera, los pisos de mármol, las horribles pinturas. Pero mi estómago produce sonidos propios de una perrera a la hora de la comida.

—Creo que tu panza está haciendo llamadas de apareamiento, —me susurra Jasper cuando entramos en la cocina, lo que hace que me sonroje lo suficiente como para que él se ría a todo volumen.

Alice está frente a la encimera, sentada al estilo indio sobre un taburete, mientras intenta pintarse las uñas de los pies con los seis colores diferentes que se encuentran alineados delante de ella. Si está intentando hacer que sus uñas parezcan algo que no sean los M&M'S, tiene un buen camino por delante. Mmm… M&M'S…

—Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. —me dice Edward.

Coloca su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer y la hace dar un paso delante de la estufa, en donde está revolviendo una olla más grande que un neumático. Ella extiende una mano cubierta con un guante de cocina para estrechar la mía y lanza una risita cuando le doy el apretón. La madre de Edward es la persona más italiana que haya conocido alguna vez: grandes ojos marrones; cabello negro y enrulado, apilado sobre su cabeza como si fuera ropa para lavar; y pintalabios de un color rojo chillón que hace juego con los tacones de diez centímetros que tiene que usar para alcanzar la parte superior de esa olla.

—Estoy tan entusiasmada por conocerte, Bella —me dice—. Ahora sé por qué Edward no paraba de hablar sobre ti.

Su sonrisa parece contradecir el mérito de décadas de líneas fruncidas propagándose desde su boca. De hecho, es tan genuina y cálida que casi llego a creer que está realmente entusiasmada por conocerme. Pero, ¿eso no es lo que dicen todas las madres cuando son presentadas a las novias de sus hijos? _Tú no eres su novia, tonta. ¿O acaso ella también cree que estamos saliendo? _

—Gracias, supongo —agradezco genéricamente—. Estoy segura de que él les habrá contado un millón de veces lo torpe que soy.

Porque… ¿de qué otra manera se supone que puedo interpretar aquello?

—Un millón uno, en realidad. Desearía que hicieras algo distinto, para variar. —interviene Alice, arrastrando las palabras y sin mirar hacia arriba.

Esta chica realmente ha abusado de mi paciencia.

—Podría enseñarte cómo pintar dentro de los bordes. —le respondo.

La mirada que ella me dirige es capaz de agriar la leche. Jasper pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Alice y la besa en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Yo creo que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, mi princesa.

La chica se bambolea para apartarse de su agarre y mete bruscamente el pincelito del esmalte de vuelta en su botella.

—Si eres tan buena con eso, ¿por qué no te pintas los pies? Probablemente estén lastimados todo el tiempo debido a que vives chocándote contra todo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

_Sí, ¿y? _Estoy a punto de aclararle algunas cositas—como, por ejemplo, cuánto se arruina el efecto de tener bonitos pies mientras se usa una falda y se está sentada al estilo indio—, cuando la madre de Edward coloca gentilmente una mano sobre mi brazo y se aclara la garganta.

—Bella, estoy tan contenta de que te sientas mejor. Estoy segura que la cena va a completar tu recuperación, ¿tú no?

Asiento.

—Bueno, es tu día de suerte, cariño, porque la comida ya está lista. Edward, ¿podrías sacar esa cacerola del horno? Y Alice, ¡sólo has puesto la mesa para cuatro! Jasper, ¿serías tan amable de agarrar otro juego de cubiertos? No, en el otro armario. Gracias.

Mientras da las órdenes, me conduce hacia la mesa y aleja una de las sillas. Después que embiste con el asiento detrás de mis piernas hasta que yo caigo sentada sobre él, la mujer se precipita sobre sus tacones de vuelta hacia la estufa. Jasper coloca el plato delante de mí tan rápido que éste se bambolea como si fuera una moneda dando vueltas.

—Ups, lo siento —se excusa.

Le sonrío. Él golpea el plato con su mano para hacer que pare, luego arroja un cuchillo y un tenedor sobre él. Cuando está bajando mi vaso, Edward le atrapa el antebrazo y se lo arrebata de las manos.

—Esto es vidrio, idiota. Seguramente habrás escuchado hablar de él —lo reprende. Luego deposita el vaso sobre la mesa como si se tratara de un huevo agrietado y me guiña un ojo. Me alegra que se haya quitado los lentes de contacto; sus ojos son los más lindos de entre todos los ojos violetas que hay por aquí—. Lo siento, Bella. No está acostumbrado a tener compañía.

—Muy cierto. —afirma Jasper, sentándose junto a Alice.

Cuando todos estamos sentados, Edward usa un guante de cocina para quitar la tapa de la enorme cacerola moteada ubicada en el centro de la mesa. Y yo casi vomito. Pescado. Cangrejo. Y… ¿eso es _pelusa _de calamar? Antes que pueda pensar una versión amable de la verdad—preferiría comerme mi propio dedo meñique antes que ingerir mariscos—, Edward deja caer el trozo más grande de pescado en mi plato, luego chorrea sobre él con su cuchara una mezcla de carne de cangrejo y escalope. A medida que el olor se abre camino flotando hacia mi nariz, mis probabilidades de seguir siendo amable disminuyen. La única cosa que se me ocurre es hacer como si tuviera hipo en vez de arcadas. ¿Qué fue lo que olía hace un rato que me hacía agua la boca? No pudo haber sido esto.

Pincho con el tenedor el filete y le doy vuelta, pero se siente como si torciera mis propias tripas. Lo hago puré, lo trozo, lo mezclo todo. No importa lo que haga, ni como luzca, no puedo llevármelo a la boca. Una promesa es una promesa, haya sido o no un sueño. Incluso si el pez que me salvó en el estanque de la abuela no hubiera sido _real_, los _falsos _conjurados por mi imaginación de verdad me confortaron hasta que llegó la ayuda. ¿Y ahora se supone que debo comerme a sus primos? No, no puedo.

Dejó mi tenedor y bebo un poco de agua. Siento a Edward mirándome. Con mi vista periférica veo a los demás llevándose el pescado hacia los rostros, pero no Edward; él está quieto, con la cabeza ladeada, esperando a que yo coma un pedazo primero. ¡_De todos los momentos para actuar como un caballero_! ¿Qué pasó con el chico que, apenas unos minutos atrás, me despatarró sobre su regazo como si yo tuviera tres años?

De todas formas, no puedo hacerlo. Aparte, ni siquiera tienen un perro como para alimentarlo debajo de la mesa, cosa que solía ser mi plan recurrente en la casa de la abuela de Carmen. Incluso, ella una vez empezó una guerra de comida para sacarme de aquel problema. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, pero Alice es la única persona a la que apuntaría con está porquería. Además, me arriesgo a tener esta cosa _sobre _mí, lo cual es casi igual de malo que tenerla _dentro _de mí.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Edward me da un codazo—. ¿No te estarás sintiendo mal de nuevo, no?

Esto atrae la atención de los demás. El alboroto de la comida se detiene y todos me miran: Alice, irritada porque su glotonería fue interrumpida; Jasper, sonriendo con superioridad como si yo hubiera hecho algo gracioso; la madre de Edward, luciendo la misma mirada preocupada que su hijo. ¿Puedo mentir? ¿_Debería _mentir? ¿Qué pasa si me vuelven a invitar? ¿Y si preparan mariscos, sólo porque mentí esta vez? Decirle a Edward que me duele la cabeza no me salva de futuros aperitivos marinos. Y decirle que no tengo hambre no tendría sentido, puesto que mi estómago continúa gorgoteando como un desagüe vaciándose. No, no puedo mentir. No si quiero volver alguna vez, cosa que así es. Suspiro.

—Odio los mariscos. —admito.

La repentina tos de Jasper me sobresalta. El sonido que produce al atragantarse me recuerda al de un gato que lucha contra una bola de pelo. Enfoco mi mirada en Edward, quien se ha quedado tan rígido como una estatua. Dios, ¿esto es lo único que su madre sabe cocinar? ¿O rehuí a la receta de la familia Cullen, ganadora del premio a la cocina del pescado?

—Tú… ¿Quieres decir que no te gusta este tipo de pescado? —pregunta Edward con diplomacia.

Desesperadamente quiero asentir y decir: "sí, es eso, no me gusta este tipo de pescado". Pero eso no va a evitarme tener que comerme la montaña de escalope y de carne de cangrejo que hay en mi plato. Niego con la cabeza.

—No, no es sólo este tipo de pescado. Odio todos. No soporto comer ninguna clase de criatura marina, apenas puedo soportar el olor.

_Linda forma de hundirte a ti misma, ¡estúpida! _¿No podía simplemente haber dicho que no me gustaba? ¿Era necesario decir que _odio _hasta el olor? ¿Y por qué me estoy sonrojando? No es un crimen sentir nauseas de los mariscos. Y, por el amor de Dios, no como nada que todavía conserve sus globos oculares.

—¿Pretendes decirme que no comes pescado? —me ladra Alice—. ¡Te lo dije, Edward! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—Alice, mantente callada. —pide sin mirarla.

—¡Estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí! —La chica golpea su tenedor contra la mesa.

—Alice, dije…

—Oh, ya escuché lo que dijiste. Pero ya es hora de que tú escuches a alguien más, para variar.

Ahora sería un buen momento para desmayarme. O diez minutos atrás, antes de que desvelaran la sorpresa de mariscos; pero no me siento para nada mareada, o cansada. De hecho, ver a Alice despotricando parece estar encendiendo una extraña carga en la habitación, haciendo chispear a nuestro alrededor una energía oculta. Por lo que, no me sorprendo cuando Edward se pone de pie, tan rápido que su silla cae al suelo. Me levanto yo también.

—Vete, Alice. Ahora. —rechina.

Cuando Alice se pone de pie, Jasper la imita. El joven mantiene su expresión neutra. Tengo la sensación de que él ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de arranques.

—Sólo la estás usando para distraerte de tus verdaderas responsabilidades, Edward —escupe ella—. Y ahora nos has puesto a todos en riesgo. Por _ella_.

—Ya tenías conocimiento de los riesgos antes de venir, Alice. Si te sientes expuesta, vete. —dice Edward con frialdad.

_¿Responsabilidades? ¿Expuesta? _Estoy esperando a que alguien admita que forman parte de algún culto para gente de ojos violeta, en el que yo no fui iniciada.

—Creo que no entiendo. —confieso.

—Oh, bueno, eso es realmente horrible, ¿no es verdad? —Y, volviéndose hacia Edward, agrega—. Parece como si tú siempre intentaras apartarme.

—Parece como si tú nunca escucharas.

—Soy tu hermana, mi lugar es contigo. ¿Quién es ella para nosotros? —Inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

Me alejo de la mesa para poner distancia entre la hermana de Edward y yo. La energía en la habitación dejó de ser una chispa para convertirse en un infierno en toda regla.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Edward—. Deberías sentarte.

Alice rodea la mesa y agarra el respaldo de una silla.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Edward? Ella obviamente no es nada más que una patética humana, que ni siquiera pudo salvar a su propia amiga. Por supuesto, ya sabemos lo sanguinarios que son, cuán pocas razones necesitan para matarse entre ellos. Tal vez la dejó morir a propósito.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Me alejo de la encimera.

—¡Alice! —vocifera Jasper—. ¡SUFICIENTE!

—Bella, no sabe de lo que está hablando, —interviene Edward, tirando de mi muñeca para acercarme de nuevo hacia sí.

La sonrisa de Alice es feroz cuando dice: —Oh, sí, lo sé, Bella. Sé exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Tú-Mataste-A-Carmen.

Nunca antes he estado en una pelea. Aunque técnicamente esto no contará como tal: esto será homicidio. Por primera vez en mi vida, la precisión reemplaza a la torpeza. Incluso estando con los pies descalzos, corro lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarla sin aliento. Embistiendo su estómago con mi hombro, la levanto de las piernas y corro con ella a toda velocidad hacia la pared más cercana. La chica es más musculosa que yo. Hasta hace dos segundos, ella pensaba que era la que estaba más enojada. Pero Alice no sabe qué significa realmente estar enojada más allá de lo posible, y yo estoy a punto de instruirla al respecto.

La chica aprieta los dientes por el impacto.

—¿Ves Edward? ¡Su verdadera naturaleza está saliendo a flote!

La golpeo tan fuerte, que mi puño y su cara deberían estar rotos, pero ambos aún funcionan bien, porque ella me da un cabezazo justo entre los ojos y yo uso la misma mano para abofetearla en la oreja. De alguna forma, nos las arreglamos para llevar nuestra pelea hacia la estancia. Soy vagamente consciente del forcejeo de Edward y Jasper. La madre del primero está gritando como si le hubieran amputado una pierna.

Abusé de la confianza de esta casa, nunca volveré a ser invitada. Mis posibilidades con Edward terminaron cuando derribé a su hermana. Y cuando la golpeé. Y justo ahora, cuando la pateo tan fuerte que le dan arcadas.

Por lo que, cuando dice "¿Es esto lo que le hiciste a Carmen cuando la tenías bajo el agua?", no tengo nada que perder. Es por eso que impulso mi hombro hacia sus costillas, la levanto del suelo y nos lanzo a ambas a través de la pared de vidrio, hacia la tormenta de afuera.

* * *

><p>¡hola! aquí les dejo los dos capítulos de la semana y bueno que decir (<strong>me pongo a pensar mientras repito la frase: "piensa, piensa")<strong> bueno en el capitulo anterior vimos como empezó la relación de Renee y Edward y en este como Alice saco la verdadera naturaleza de Bella, aunque no fue la mejor manera en mi opinión. pregunta de la semana: ¿que creen que sucederá con Bella y Alice? ¿Bella descubrirá que son los Syrenas? todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.

PD: chicas para ver si pueden pasar a leer un nuevo fic que subí no hace poco se llama Bella Luna:

**¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.**

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya que El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás...**

el fic se encuentra en mi perfil ;)

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	11. Capitulo 10: Edward

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

DURANTE LOS cinco segundos que pasan revolviéndose sobre el lecho de cristales rotos, Edward intenta que el corazón no se le salga del pecho. Cuando Bella se mueve—entonces gruñe cuando Alice se levanta—él ya es capaz de respirar. Alice se escuda cuando Bella le patea las piernas, que están debajo de ella. Y todo comienza de nuevo.

Jasper se mueve de un lado para otro en la estancia y se cruza de brazos —Renee se fue —dice, suspirando—. Dice que no va a volver.

Edward asiente. —Siempre dice eso, aunque probablemente sea lo mejor por esta noche. —Ambos hacen una mueca de dolor cuando Alice planta los talones en la espalda de Bella, lanzándola a través del mar de cristales.

—Yo le enseñé eso—, dice Jasper.

—Es un buen movimiento.

Ninguna de las combatientes parece preocuparse por la lluvia, los relámpagos, o el paradero de su anfitriona. La tormenta ondea, empapando los muebles, el televisor, el extraño arte en la pared. No es de extrañar que Renee no quisiera ver esto, se había ocupado en arreglar esas cosas durante varios días.

—Entonces, como que me desconcertó cuando dijo que no le gustaba el pescado, —dice Jasper.

—Me di cuenta. Me sorprendió también, pero todo lo demás está ahí.

—Mal carácter.

—Los ojos.

—Aunque, ese pelo blanco es sorprendente, ¿no es así?

—Sí, me gusta. Cállate. —Edward lanza una mirada de reojo a su amigo, cuya sonrisa lo hace apretar los puños.

—Huesos duros y piel gruesa, obviamente. No hay rastro de sangre. Y aguantó algunos golpes muy duros de Alice, —Jasper continúa neutral.

Edward asiente, relajando los puños.

—Además, ambos sienten el llamado… —Jasper recibe un poderoso empujón que lo envía derrapando sobre un pie por el resbaladizo suelo de mármol. Riendo, regresa al lado de Edward.

—Imbécil, —murmura Edward.

—¿Imbécil? ¿Qué es un imbécil?

—No estoy seguro. Bella me llamo así hoy, cuando estaba irritada conmigo.

—¿Ahora me insultas de la forma humana? Estoy decepcionado de ti, piscardo. —Jasper cabecea hacia las chicas.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlas pronto?

—No lo creo, creo que tienen que resolver esto por su cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa con la cabeza de Bella?

Edward se encoge de hombros. —Me parece muy bien en estos momentos. O no hubiera roto en pedazos la ventana con la frente.

—¿Crees que fingió todo?

—No —Edward niega con la cabeza—. Debiste haberla visto en el pórtico, aterrorizada, más allá del terror. Incluso me dejó cargarla hasta la casa. Eso no es propio de ella. Quiero decir, no me deja llevar su _mochila _en la escuela, intentó arrebatármela de las manos. No, algo sucedió. Simplemente no sé qué.

—Entonces, tal vez se reacomodo todo con los golpes, o tal vez Alice ayudó.

—Podría ser.

Después de unos minutos de ver el derramamiento de sangre, Edward se quita la camisa. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice Edward.

—Debemos ir hacia la orilla. Si Alice es inteligente, la atraerá al agua, donde tiene la ventaja. —Ya podían ver que Alice estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Ya iba más allá de la piscina, con los brazos rodeando fuertemente el cuello de Bella, arrastrándola mientras ella pataleaba y mordía.

—Pero, ¿qué ventaja tiene ella sobre Bella, si Bella es uno de nosotros _y _aún más, es una Poseidón?

—Alice sabe lo que es, Bella no. Pero creo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para que lo sepa.

Un rayo golpea cerca, en la playa, apartando a las chicas de la pelea. Bella se recupera primero y cubre el ojo izquierdo de Alice con los nudillos, y luego encaja una rodilla en su vientre. Cuando Alice se dobla, Bella lanza un gancho al mentón, derribándola hacia atrás en el barro. Alice se da la vuelta y se arrastra hacia la marea.

—¿Qué pasa si Alice la mete en el agua y se va con ella? —dice Jasper, quitándose la camisa en la lluvia.

Edward entorno los ojos. —Es casi tan lenta como tú, yo la atraparé.

Caminan pesadamente por la playa inundada. Bella cree que tiene la ventaja al arrastrar a Alice por el pelo hacia el agua. —Parece que Bella está tentada con la idea de ahogar a mi pequeña y frágil princesa, —dice Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas "mi príncipe"? —dice Edward, fingiéndose insultado.

—Cállate, mi príncipe. ¿Ya está, así está mejor?

Edward se ríe, pero Jasper insiste en defender a su amor. —Creo que todo el mundo sólo malinterpreta a Alice, ¿sabes? Claro, su pasión a veces sale como…

—¿Perversidad? —ofrece Edward.

—Yo iba a decir, "grosería".

—Así que, ¿acusar a Bella de matar a su mejor amiga es _grosería_?

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

—Eso fue maldad y lo sabes.

—Tengo que admitir que podía haber sido más discreta, pero sólo estaba tratando de incitar a Bella a decir la verdad. —Jasper se detiene cuando oye un chapoteo.

La cabellera oscura rompe la superficie primero, luego la blanca. Las chicas luchan

por mantener el equilibrio, esforzándose contra las olas que les llegan a la cintura, aunque el nivel del agua apenas les alcanzaría las rodillas si estuvieran de pie. La mirada en el rostro de Alice es todo lo que necesita ver. Edward niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, aquí vamos.

—¡_Eres _una de nosotros! —chilla Alice, señalando a Bella. Pero Bella no se da cuenta del dedo índice a un centímetro de su globo ocular; tiene la mirada fija en el agua, como si buscara algo

.

Jasper mete el dedo gordo del pie y asiente a Edward. Puede percibir a Bella. Bella se queda congelada mientras ola tras ola golpea contra ella.

Mira a su alrededor, hacia la playa, luego hacia la casa y entonces a la tormenta. Se abraza a si misma y posa su mirada en Alice, como si la viera por primera vez. Como si no supiera dónde está, ni cómo ha llegado allí.

El labio de Alice tiembla y también se abraza a sí misma. —Pero... pero si eres una de nosotros... eso significa que realmente _podrías _haberla salvado... —Alice sacude la cabeza—. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! ¡La dejaste morir!

—¡Lo intenté! —solloza Bella—. Él no iba a soltarla, ¡era sólo un juego para él! ¡Ni siquiera estaba hambriento!

Edward jadea. _Tiene razón_. La forma en que el tiburón se retorció y tiró, la forma en que se aferró a la pierna de Carmen, en lugar de ir por más carne. Ese tiburón trataba de _jugar _con Bella.

Carmen era sólo un medio para un fin, una cuerda de algas marinas en un juego de jalar. ¿Pudo Bella leer las intenciones del tiburón en ese momento, o pensó en ello más tarde? Sacude la cabeza, esas preguntas tendrán que esperar… Bella está estremeciéndose como algas en marea alta.

Chapotea en el agua y la envuelve en sus brazos.

—Está bien, Bella. Te tengo.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es mi cabeza?

Presiona la mejilla de ella contra su pecho. —Shhh. Cálmate, Bella. No es tu cabeza, este es tu secreto. Lo que yo sé y tú no. —Le acaricia el cabello mojado, y acomoda su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Cuando la boca de Alice le cuelga abierta, él le lanza una mirada de advertencia. Sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —articula. Él rueda los ojos. _Ojalá lo supiera_.

—¿Qué secreto? No entiendo. Nada de esto, —Bella gimotea en el refugio de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo se estremece con la fuerza de sus sollozos.

—Bella —murmura contra su pelo—. Lo siento, esto es mucho para asimilar, pero no es ni la mitad de todo. Quiero mostrarte el resto. ¿Me dejas? —Acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, ella asiente. Él la gira, envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y los aleja de Alice.

Ha pensado acerca de este momento por días, tratando de anticipar cómo reaccionará Bella, cómo debía él manejar la situación.

Ahora, la posibilidad de que ella se disguste es muy real para él y más dolorosa de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Ella dijo que no le rechazaría más, pero eso fue antes de que a él le creciera una cola. Esta podría ser la última vez que la sostuviera, la última vez que sintiera el fuego de su tacto. Quería saborear el momento, para que durara mucho más, pero Alice lo está mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Suspira y aprieta su agarre sobre Bella. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Aguanta la respiración, —susurra en su oído.

—¿Qué aguante la _respiración_? —jadea, mirando hacia abajo en el agua.

Él asiente contra su mejilla, apreciando la suavidad de su piel, casi iridiscente en la tormenta. —Por ahora, pero no siempre. ¿Estás aguantándola?

Ella asiente.

Él los catapulta hacia atrás… y hacia abajo.


	12. Capitulo 11: Bella

**Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

_ESTO NO PUEDE estar pasando_. Con sus manos rodeando mi cintura no puedo ver su cara mientras me lleva a más y más profundidad. Nos deslizamos a través del agua tan rápido que no debería ser capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos… pero puedo. Ya estamos muy abajo como para alcanzar a ver la tormenta en la superficie, para oír los truenos reverberar. Yo debería estar enloquecida, pero igual que antes en el sillón, los brazos de Edward se sienten como una cuerda, un salvavidas, todo anudado con músculos enrollados apretados a mí alrededor.

Cuanto más abajo vamos, más oscuro se pone, pero mis ojos parecen ajustarse. De hecho, más que se ajustan—mi vista aumenta acá abajo. Al principio es como si alguien apagara las luces; todo es sólo una sombra, pero las sombras toman formas, convirtiéndose en peces o en rocas. Después todo aparece claro como el día, como si alguien volviera a prender las luces. Pero nos estamos moviendo hacia abajo, no hacia la superficie. ¿De dónde proviene la luz? ¿Y a dónde estamos yendo? Pasamos un banco de peces que nadan rápido fuera de nuestro camino. Los más grandes se mueven con cuidado a un costado, como si estuviéramos conduciendo un auto deportivo en la interestatal. ¿Cómo es que Edward está haciendo esto? Tiene los brazos ocupados conmigo, entonces no los está usando para nadar. Y aún si lo hiciera, nadie puede nadar así de rápido. Volteo a mirar nuestros pies… sólo que _nuestros _pies no están ahí, sólo los míos, y una cola de pez.

—¡Tiburón! —grito, engullendo agua y esperando que entienda en medio del gorgoteo. Paramos tan rápido que mi pelo se lanza al frente.

—¿Qué? —Refuerza su apretón, y nos hace dar la vuelta.

―No veo un tiburón, Bella. ¿Dónde lo viste?

―Aquí abajo, espera. —Miro detrás de nosotros, pero ya no está.

Miro alrededor de Edward para ver si nadó hacia arriba de nosotros—aunque estoy segura que ni una lancha nos puede alcanzar—empecé a cuestionar la verdadera fuerza de mi vista aquí abajo. Ningún tiburón. ―Creo que lo ahuyentamos, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo yo? —Así no es como suena bajo el agua, cada palabra que decimos es clara, como si estuviera sentada en su regazo en la estancia. No está amortiguado, como cuando estás empapada en tu bañera y puedes escuchar el latido de tu corazón. No hay ningún zumbido, ninguna presión en mis oídos, sólo quietud.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Me hace verlo a la cara.

―Te puedo escuchar, y tú me puedes escuchar. Y te _veo_, tan claro como el día… pero no es de día, ni siquiera en la playa. ¿Qué está pasando Edward?

Él suspira. _¿Cómo puede suspirar? Estamos bajo el agua_.

―Este es el secreto, Bella. —Cabecea hacia nuestros pies.

Sigo su línea de visión… y jadeo. Y trago, y me atraganto. El tiburón está de regreso—y se tragó entera la parte inferior del cuerpo de Edward, ¡todo, hasta su cintura! Sacude la cola, en un esfuerzo por seguir pegado a Edward.

—¡No tú también! —grito. Lo golpeo tan fuerte como puedo con el pie desnudo. Edward hace muecas y me suelta.

―Bella, deja de pegarme. —dice Edward, agarrando mis hombros.

―No te estoy pegando, estoy pegándole… estoy pegándole… Oh Santo Cielo. —Edward es el tiburón, el tiburón es Edward. A lo que me refiero es que no hay ningún tiburón, sólo está Edward. La parte superior de su cuerpo está todavía ahí, grandes brazos, abdominales esculpidos, rostro maravilloso; pero… sus piernas se han ido. No que les falte un pedazo, ni que se las hayan tragado, no, sólo fueron _reemplazadas _por una larga cola plateada. _No puede ser_.

Sacudo la cabeza, retorciéndome en su agarre.

―No está pasando, esto no está pasando —me impulso lejos de él, pero me sigue.

―Bella —dice, llegando hasta mí—. Cálmate. Ven aquí.

―No, no eres real. Esto no es real. ¡Estoy lista para DESPERTAR AHORA! —grito para mí misma, que debo estar durmiendo en el sillón de Edward. Pero no me despierto. Edward se acerca más, sin usar los brazos.

―Bella, estás despierta. Este es tu secreto, lo que hace tus ojos de ese color.

―Quédate ahí —Le estoy apuntando en advertencia—. En caso que no lo hayas notado, yo no me convertí en un pez, _tú _sí. Ese sería _tu _secreto, ¿no crees?

Él sonríe. —Tenemos el mismo secreto.

Agito la cabeza. _Nop, nop, nop. _

Él asiente, meditabundo. ―Bueno, entonces supongo que eso es todo. La playa está por ahí —dice, apuntando al abismo detrás de mí—. Fue lindo conocerte, Bella.

Mi boca se queda abierta cuando él se va nadando. Cuando su silueta desaparece de vista, empiezo a respirar rápido. Se está yendo, me está dejando, me está dejando en la mitad del océano, me está dejando en la mitad del océano porque no soy un pez. _¡No, no, no, no! _¡No me puede dejar! Doy vueltas y vueltas alrededor. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar la playa cuando no puedo ver la superficie _ni _el fondo? Mi respiración se hace más errática.

Pero… pero… ¿cómo puedo hiperventilar debajo del agua? Por primera vez desde que dejé la orilla, me pongo nerviosa por mi oxígeno. Que debería de haberse acabado ya, pero no. Ni cerca. Durante mi exaltación, expulsé aire por la nariz—y no mucho. Como cuando hablé, sólo el aire suficiente para hacer sonido. Papá siempre dijo que tenía un buen par de pulmones, pero dudo que esto sea a lo que se refería.

Y ahora he atraído una audiencia. No hay nada borroso o ensoñador en la espiral de peces que me rodean. A pesar de lo esquizofrénico que suena, sé que esto es real. Ninguno de estos son peces que pueda nombrar—excepto el monstruoso pez espada que permanece en las afueras de la congregación. Las fotos de los manuales son

engañosas—los peces espada dan más miedo en persona. Sin embargo, un pez grande entre cientos de pequeños es una buena probabilidad de que no voy a ser comida. Deben darse cuenta que yo nunca, nunca, me comería a uno de ellos, porque se acercan a mí como paparazzi a una celebridad. Algunos de ellos son lo suficientemente valientes para frotarse contra mí, uno de los pequeños peces rojos zumba por mi pelo. Me doy cuenta lo poco normal que es reír—especialmente bajo estas circunstancias—, pero es que hacen cosquillas.

Estiro la mano abierta. Los peces se turnan para revolotear por entre mis dedos. Eso me recuerda a cuando Carmen y yo visitamos el Gulfarium en Destin; Carmen me abandonó en el tanque interactivo, en favor del chico lindo que trabajaba en la tienda de regalos. Cada vez que ponía la mano en el agua, las rayas aceleraban hacia mí y se frotaban contra mis dedos, como rogando que las acariciara. Crearon un atolladero en el tanque para llegar hasta mí; incluso ahora, una raya se abre paso entre el corrillo y acelera hacia mi cara, como para jugar.

Sacudo la cabeza. Esto es ridículo, estas criaturas no está aquí para jugar conmigo, sólo tienen curiosidad. ¿Y por qué no deberían tenerla? No pertenezco aquí más de lo que Edward pertenece. _Edward. _

Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que aún puedo… bueno, sentir a Edward.

No por la carne de gallina, o la lava pura que recorre mis venas. No, esto es diferente. Es una consciencia, como cuando alguien enciende una televisión en una habitación silenciosa, incluso si no tiene volumen, una sensación crepitante llena el aire. Sólo que esta sensación llena el agua, y con Edward, es mucho más fuerte, como un toque físico que pulsa contra mí. La de Alice era notoria, pero la de Edward es abrumadora. Supe el minuto en que puso pie en el agua, como si el pulso se concentrara en el espacio entre nosotros; y lo he sentido antes de hoy. Esta misma sensación zumbó a mí alrededor cuando luché para liberar a Carmen del tiburón.

¿Estaba él ahí? ¿Está aquí ahora?

Pivoto en mi lugar, alertando a mis espectadores. Algunos se dispersan y enseguida regresan, otros se alejan, no dispuestos a jugársela con mi comportamiento inquieto. El pez espada encuentra mis ojos, pero aún pasea a distancia. Checo en cada dirección, deteniéndome cada pequeñísimo giro para escudriñar el horizonte submarino. Después de dar la vuelta dos veces, me rindo. Tal vez esta cosa pulsante funciona a grandes distancias; por lo poco que sé, Edward podría estar llegando a la isla Ellis ahora mismo; pero sólo por si acaso, hago otro intento.

—¿Edward? —grito. Eso asusta más a mis vecinos. Menos y menos regresan. —Edward, ¿puedes oírme?

—Síp, —responde, materializándose justo enfrente de mí.

Me sobresalto al tiempo que mi pulso se acelera. —¡Oh Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Se llama mimetizarse —Inclina la cabeza—. No pude evitar notar que aún no estás muerta. Que poco humano de ti.

Asiento, un coctel de alivio e ira dan vueltas en mi estómago. —Entonces también habrás notado que tampoco tengo una gran cola tragándose mi trasero.

—Pero si tienes ojos violeta, como yo.

—Eh… Entonces… ¿Alice y Jasper?

Asiente.

—Eh, pero ¿qué hay de tu mamá? Ella no tiene los ojos.

—Ella no es realmente mi mamá, es mi asistente. Es humana.

—Claro, tu asistente. Eso tiene mucho sentido —Mientras intento procesar porqué un hombre pez necesitaría una asistente, olvido patalear y empiezo a hundirme. Edward es un buen chico y me sostiene por el codo—. Pero no puedo convertirme en una gran masa de agua. Quiero decir, mimetizarme.

Rueda los ojos. —No me convierto en agua, mi piel cambia, así puedo ocultarme a mí mismo. Eventualmente podrás hacerlo, una vez que puedas aparecer tu cola.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo? No luzco como tú, quiero decir, aparte de los ojos.

—Aún intento desentrañar eso.

—¿Y mencioné que no tengo una gran cola…?

—Pero sí tienes todo lo demás, —Se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, tienes mal temperamento.

—¡No es verdad! —Carmen tenía el mal temperamento, yo me gané el apodo de Azúcar nuestro primer año, porque sólo yo podía hablarle bonito para que dejara de pelear—. De hecho, me votaron como la más probable de trabajar en Hallmark4 en nuestro anuario de la secundaria. —Le digo como idea tardía.

—¿Te das cuenta que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste?

—Básicamente que todos piensan… _saben_… lo dulce que soy.

—Bella, arrojaste a mi hermana contra vidrio a prueba de huracanes.

—¡Ella empezó! ¿Acabas de decir vidrio a prueba de huracanes?

Asiente. —Lo que también significa que tienes huesos duros y piel gruesa como nosotros, de otra forma habrías muerto. Lo que necesitamos discutir, te lanzaste a ti misma; y a mi hermana; a través de una pared de vidrio cuando pensabas que ambas eran humanas, ¿_qué _estabas pensando?

No lo miro a los ojos. —Supongo que no me importó. —Decirle que pretendía asesinar a su hermana, probablemente no iría muy bien. Eso definitivamente cancelaría el voto Hallmark.

—Es inaceptable. _Nunca _vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, ¿entendido?

Resoplo, lo que manda danzarinas burbujitas de aire hacia arriba.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué otra cosa no me importa? Que me des órdenes. Actué estúpida, pero…

—De hecho, este es un buen momento para señalar que soy de la realeza, —dice, apuntando hacia el pequeño tatuaje de un tenedor en su estómago, justo encima de donde sus abdominales se convierten en pez.

—Y ya que eres obviamente Syrena, tienes que obedecerme.

—¿Soy _qué_? —digo, intentando descubrir cómo es que un utensilio para comer puede validar su proclamación de estatus.

—Syrena, así es como nos llamamos; incluyéndote.

—¿Syrena? ¿No sirenas?

Edward se aclara la garganta. —¿Eh, sire_nas_?

—¿En serio? ¿Te vas a fijar en eso _ahora_? Bueno, sire_nos_… espera, _yo _no sería un sireno. —Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué sé yo sobre géneros de peces? Excepto que Edward es definitivamente masculino, sin importar de la especie que sea.

—Sólo para que quede claro, nosotros odiamos esa palabra, y por nosotros también me refiero a ti.

Ruedo los ojos. —Bien, pero no soy _Syrena_, ¿mencioné que no tengo una gran cola…?

—No lo estás intentando lo suficiente.

—¿_Intentando _lo suficiente? ¿Qué me crezca una _cola_?

Asiente. —Aún no es natural para ti, has estado en forma humana demasiado tiempo; pero empezará a molestarte, estar en el agua con piernas. Tendrás la urgencia de… estirarte.

—¿Duele?

Se ríe. —No, se siente bien, de la misma forma que se siente bien estirarte después de haber estado sentado un rato. Tu cola es un gran músculo, cuando la divides en dos piernas humanas no es tan poderosa. Cuando cambias a tu forma Syrena, los músculos se estiran y vuelven a juntarse. ¿Sientes algo así ahora mismo?

Sacudo la cabeza, con los ojos amplios.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo —dice, afirmando con la cabeza—. Lo descubriremos.

—Edward, no soy…

—Bella, que me estés hablando a medio kilómetro bajo el agua es prueba suficiente de que lo eres. Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?

—De hecho, mis pulmones se sienten algo apretados. ¿Qué significa eso?

Antes que escapen más débiles burbujas de aire, me rodea con los brazos y nos lanzamos hacia arriba. —Significa que te estás quedando sin aire, —murmura en mi oído. Mi estremecimiento no es por el frío.

_Espera_. ¿No se supone que esté helado a medio kilómetro de profundidad en el Océano Atlántico? Quiero decir, en lo que se refiere a clima frío, soy una gallina. Nadie se abriga más que yo en el invierno, así que ¿por qué mis dientes no están castañeando hasta hacerse pedazos? Hace frío del tipo de una piscina de agua fría, no del tipo de mis lagrimales tienen hielo. ¿Es eso gracias a la piel gruesa que Edward mencionó? ¿Funciona como aislante? ¿Sólo funciona en agua?

Rompemos la superficie. Edward asiente en aprobación cuando exhalo el aire viejo e inhalo el nuevo. Trago una buena bocanada y empiezo a sumergirme, pero él sacude la cabeza y vuelve a alzarme. —No lo forcemos, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo puedes retener la respiración. Supongo que tendremos que poner cuidado, al menos hasta que descubras cómo cambiar.

Me encara hacia el frente y me coge bajo uno de sus brazos, lo que me hace sentir como una especie de mascota. La luna nos observa mientras remontamos las olas durante un rato. A la distancia, podemos ver el débil brillo de un rayo ocasional, pero no tierra. Cuando ya no puedo soportar la posición de chihuahua, me libero. Me atrae antes que me hunda y me jala hacia él de tal forma que mi nariz roza la suya. Sobre el agua, se siente como si estuviéramos intercambiando kilowatts con nuestro toque. Abajo, todo lo que sentía era el "pulso" de Edward, pero esto se siente más como una fuerza magnética entre nosotros. Cuando su cola roza mis piernas, se siente aterciopelada, como las alas de una raya, en vez de escamosa como un pez.

Me permite agrandar la distancia entre nosotros, pero no me suelta. —Si soy Syrena, entonces ¿de dónde provengo? —digo—. Mi mamá no tiene los ojos.

Asiente. —Lo sé, presté atención a eso.

—También odia el agua, la única razón por la que vivimos en la playa es porque papá la amaba. —De hecho, mamá habla todo el tiempo sobre mudarnos más cerca de la ciudad, ahora que papá se ha ido. Finalmente la convencí de esperar hasta que me fuera a la universidad.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Rubio, ojos azules. No tan pálido como yo.

—Mmm. —Pero no suena sorprendido, suena más como si confirmara lo que ya sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que no son tus verdaderos padres, no pueden serlo.

Jadeo. —¿Crees que soy _adoptada_?

—Recuérdame qué significa _adoptada_.

—Que me criaron como su hija, pero que nací de alguien más.

—Obviamente.

Me aparto de él, las olas son mucho más grandes cuando intento enfrentarlas por mi cuenta. —Bueno, es realmente fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no? —Decido tragarme la siguiente ola en vez de nadar sobre ella. Estoy aliviada cuando sus brazos vuelven a rodear mi cintura.

—Bella, sólo estoy explorando las opciones. Debes reconocer que alguien no está diciendo la verdad, y no creo que puedas decir con razón que _estoy _mintiendo.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No, no estás mintiendo. Pero son mis padres, Edward. Tengo la nariz de mi papá, y la sonrisa de mi mamá.

—Mira, no quiero discutir contigo, sólo tendremos que pensar más sobre el asunto, eso es todo.

Asiento. —Tiene que haber otras explicaciones.

Ofrece una sonrisa de labios apretados y su expresión es de duda.

En silencio, dejamos que las olas nos conduzcan hacia la orilla. Después de un rato, levanta mis piernas y me permite recargar la cabeza contra su pecho. Aceleramos mientras se propulsa suavemente entre las olas.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a la orilla?

—Probablemente debas dormir un poco.

Ya me está mirando cuando levanto la barbilla. —¿Crees que puedo dormir después de todo esto? Y de todas formas, no es lo que quería decir.

Asiente. —Sé que no —Se encoge de hombros y me ajusta en sus brazos—. Esperaba que me dejaras… ayudarte.

—Quieres ayudarme a convertirme en pez.

—Algo así.

—¿Por qué?

—¿_Por qué_? ¿Por qué no?

—Deja de responder mis preguntas con preguntas.

Sonríe. —No funciona, ¿verdad?

—¡Para! —Le doy un ligero manotazo a su mandíbula.

Se ríe. —Muy bien.

—Pero lo que intento decir es, la razón por la que tomaste semejante interés en mí desde que Carmen murió… la razón por la que te mudaste aquí, te inscribiste en mi escuela, me invitaste a la playa… ¿Sólo estabas intentando descubrir si soy una de ustedes?

_Por supuesto, estúpida. ¿Cuándo te ha prestado atención alguien como Edward? ¿Cuándo ha habido siquiera alguien como Edward? _Aun así, me sorprende lo mucho que duele cuando asiente. Soy su pequeño proyecto de ciencias, todo el tiempo que pensé que estaba coqueteando conmigo, realmente sólo estaba intentando atraerme hacia aquí para probar su teoría.

Si la estupidez fuera una enfermedad, ya habría muerto de ella.

Pero al menos sé qué esperar de él; al menos respecto a sus sentimientos por mí; pero en cuanto a sus intenciones _en general _para conmigo, no tengo idea.

¿Qué pasa si _puedo _convertirme en pez? ¿Cree que simplemente le daré un beso de despedida a mi mamá, tiraré todas mis buenas calificaciones—todas las becas—por el retrete para irme a nadar con los delfines? Se proclamó de la realeza, por supuesto, no sé exactamente qué significa eso, pero puedo aventurar que soy otro súbdito para él, alguien a quien darle órdenes. _Dijo _que tenía que obedecerlo, después de todo. Pero, si es de la realeza ¿por qué venir hasta aquí él mismo? ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien menos importante? Apuesto a que el presidente de los Estados Unidos no va personalmente a buscar estadounidenses perdidos que podrían no ser siquiera estadounidenses.

Pero, ¿puedo confiar lo suficiente en él para responder mis preguntas? Ya una vez me engañó, fingiendo interés en mí para traerme aquí. Me mintió a la cara sobre tener una madre, incluso le mintió a mi mamá. ¿Sobre qué más mentiría para conseguir lo que desea? No, no puedo confiar en él.

Aun así, quiero saber la verdad, aunque sea sólo por mí. No me voy a mudar a alguna concha de mar lejos de la costa de Jersey, ni nada por el estilo; pero no puedo negar que soy diferente. ¿A quién haría daño que pasara un poco más de tiempo con Edward para que pueda ayudarme a descubrir esto? ¿Y qué si él piensa que soy una especie de pez que tiene que obedecerlo? ¿Por qué no debería utilizarlo de la misma forma que él me utilizó… para conseguir lo que _yo _deseo?

Es sólo que lo que _yo _deseo me está sosteniendo en sus brazos, actuando como si estuviera preocupado de que ya no hable más.

* * *

><p><em>hola chic s, saben es raro volver a escribir en world. ¿como están? yo estoy bien entre lo que cabe después de pasar una semana enferma pero aquí estoy. bueno por fin tenemos idea de que son Syrenas o al menos sabemos que son sirenas (aunque el termino no les agrade) y espero que les haya gustado los capítulos.<em>

_Pregunta de la semana: ¿Sera Bella Adoptada?_

_¡Espero sus teorías!_

_PD: la próxima actualización si dios quiere sera en noche de brujas así que ya saben, ¿Dulce o Travesuras?_

_**Alexandra Cullen Hale**_


	13. Capitulo 12: Edward

**Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

DESDE EL ASIENTO de la ventana, Edward mira a Bella moverse en el sillón. Ella murmuró toda la noche, pero no podía distinguir las palabras encima de los ronquidos de Jasper. Se quedaron hasta tarde, Edward y Jasper, turnándose para contestar sus preguntas. ¿Cómo se les encuentran, dónde viven, cuántos hay? La emoción manipulaba sus expresiones a medida que cambiaban de sorpresa a fascinación, a la conmoción. Sorpresa cuando le dijo que el Doctor Milligan la vio en el Gulfarium; aunque Edward evitaba el tema de su interacción con los animales. Fascinación cuando le dijo que la mayoría viven a plena vista en el fondo del mar; es decir, si los seres humanos pudieran sumergirse lo suficientemente profundo; y que la realeza vivía en la protección de las cavernas rocosas. Encanto cuando le contó que Poseidón y Tritón eran Syrena de carne y hueso, los primeros Generales de su clase, no los dioses por los que el saber humano los ha hecho pasar. Conmoción cuando Jasper estimó que la población conjunta de los reinos es más de veinte mil.

Edward recortaba las respuestas cuando las preguntas se aventuraban demasiado cerca de su propósito de estar aquí; y una vez más, dio las gracias a su buen juicio para no decirle a Alice. Él no estaba—no está—listo para decirle a Bella acerca de Emmett. Incluso Jasper desvió el tema lejos de la gran pregunta enterrada en todas las otras pequeñas: ¿por qué? Bella parecía presentir una conspiración, a veces hacía las mismas preguntas en diferentes formas. Después de un tiempo, su expresión se rindió a la aceptación sobre todo, pero sus ojos todavía insinuaban incredulidad. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Su vida cambió anoche. Y él sería un tonto si no reconocía que también la suya.

El verla mezclarse con los peces selló su destino. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Bella no sea una descendiente directa de Poseidón. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguna vez pueda ser suya, y más le vale empezar a acostumbrarse.

Mira hacia la cama individual donde duerme Alice, ajena al hecho de que está acurrucada en la curva del brazo de su pareja, que en su oído hace el sonido de una foca leopardo herida. Edward niega con la cabeza. Si Alice se despierta, se asegurará que Jasper no respire por la nariz nunca más.

—Así que anoche sucedió realmente, —dice Bella, sorprendiéndolo. El único movimiento que ella hace es una sonrisa aturdida.

—Buenos días, —susurra, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Alice y Jasper.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandan mientras asiente. Se desprende del edredón y cae al suelo. Edward había hurgado en los cajones de Renee anoche y le encontró un pijama para dormir, mientras su ropa se secaba. A medida que se estira, Edward observa lo mucho más alta que es a comparación de Renee—la parte superior no alcanza la cinturilla de los pantalones—y lo mucho más curvilínea. La visión de la carne de Bella que burla los límites de la tela, hace que se pregunte cómo va a mantenerse enfocado hoy. Mientras que las mujeres Syrena tienen una fuerte masa muscular, el tiempo que Bella ha pasado en forma humana la ha hecho suave en algunos lugares—y le sorprende lo mucho que le gusta.

El estómago de Bella gruñe y se ruboriza. Él se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta eso. Sonriendo, apunta a la escalera que conduce al pasillo de abajo. Dado que se quedaron en el piso superior anoche, la única forma de entrar o salir de la habitación es usar la escalerilla. Ella asiente y desciende sin decir una palabra. Edward se obliga a apartar la mirada de la visión tentadora mientras ella pisa el último escalón. La sigue con los dientes apretados. Una vez en el pasillo, intercambian una sonrisa de complicidad—Jasper va a morir.

Por el olor a comida que flota por la escalera, Edward sabe que Renee ya está de vuelta. Puede oír sus tacones haciendo ruido en la cocina, la apertura y el cierre del horno, su palabrota, probablemente en respuesta a quemarse con un sartén.

Las corrientes de brisa de la mañana atraviesan los restos de la estancia, que ahora se asemeja a un patio abierto. Bella hace una mueca mientras vuelve a valorar el daño a la luz de día.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Pagaré todo. Dile a Renee que me envíe una factura.

Se ríe. —¿Crees que te costaría más o menos que los gastos médicos que se acumularon de cuando te noqueaste al intentar escapar de mí?

Ella sonríe. —Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera...

Renee está poniendo la mesa cuando ellos doblan en la esquina de la cocina. —Buenos días, tortolitos. Tengo pescado al vapor y camarones para ti, tortolito, y para Bella querida, la más magnífica tortilla que jamás se haya hecho. ¿Jugo, Bella? Tengo naranja o piña.

—Naranja, por favor —dice ella, tomando asiento—. Y ya no tiene que llamarnos tortolitos. Edward me reveló el secreto. Usted sabe que no estamos verdaderamente saliendo.

—Uh, en realidad Bella… creo que debemos seguir así por un tiempo. Para el beneficio de tu madre —dice Edward, entregándole un vaso—. Ella nunca va a creer que pasemos juntos tanto tiempo y no salgamos.

Bella frunce el ceño mientras Renee sirve una tortilla gordita en su plato con una espátula de gran tamaño. Con el tenedor, Bella acuchilla el relleno y saca un trozo de carne al vapor goteando queso. —Supongo que no pensé en eso —dice mientras da un mordisco—. Planeaba decirle que rompimos.

—Él tiene razón, Bella… —Renee grita desde la estufa—. No pueden romper si van a estar aquí todo el tiempo. Tiene que pensar que son una pareja. Y también tendrán que ser convincentes al respecto, un montón de besos y cosas en caso de que tu madre trate de espiarlos.

Bella deja de masticar y Edward deja caer el tenedor.

—Uh, no creo que tengamos que llegar tan lejos… —Bella comienza.

—Oh, ¿no? ¿Las adolescentes ya no besan a sus novios?

Renee se cruza de brazos, moviendo la espátula al ritmo del golpeteo de sus pies.

—Lo hacen, pero…

—Sin peros. Vamos, dulzura. ¿Crees que tu madre va a creer que no le pones las manos encima a _Edward_?

—Probablemente no, pero…

—Dije sin peros. Mírense, ¡Ni siquiera están sentados uno al lado del otro! Necesitan un poco de práctica, diría yo. Edward, ve a sentarte a su lado. Sujeta su mano.

—Renee —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—, esto puede esperar…

—Bien —Bella gruñe. Ambos se giran hacia ella. Aun con el ceño fruncido, asiente—. Nos aseguraremos de besarnos y tomarnos de las manos cuando ella esté cerca.

Edward casi deja caer su tenedor de nuevo. _No puede ser, besar a Bella es la última cosa que necesito hacer. _Especialmente cuando sus labios se vuelven de ese rojo. —Bella, no tenemos que besarnos. Ella ya sabe que quiero dormir contigo. —Él mismo se encoge, tan pronto como lo dice. No tiene que mirar para saber que el sonido que chisporrotea en la cocina proviene de Renee escupiendo su jugo de piña en el sartén caliente—. Lo que quiero decir es que ya le dije que quiero dormir contigo. Quiero decir, le dije que quería dormir contigo porque ya piensa que lo hago. Que quiero, quiero decir… —_Si un Syrena pudiera ahogarse, así es como se sentiría. _

Bella sostiene su mano. —Lo entiendo, Edward. Está bien, yo le dije lo mismo.

Renee se deja caer al lado de Bella, limpiándose el jugo de la cara con una servilleta. —¿Así que me estás diciendo que tu madre piensa que ambos quieren _dormir _con el otro, pero no crees que va a estar esperando que se besen?

Bella niega con la cabeza y mete de un bocado la tortilla en la boca, y luego lo sigue un poco de jugo. Ella dice: —Tienes razón, Renee. Vamos a dejar que nos atrape enrollándonos o algo así.

Renee asiente. —Eso debería funcionar.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿_Enrollarse_? —Edward dice entre bocados.

Bella baja el tenedor. —Significa, Edward, que tendrás que forzarte a besarme, como si lo desearas, durante mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? ¿Los Syrena se besan?

Intenta tragar el bocado que olvidó masticar. ¿_Forzarme? Tendré suerte si puedo detenerme_. Nunca se le había ocurrido besar a nadie; _antes _de conocer a Bella. En estos días, es todo en lo que puede pensar, sus labios sobre los de él. Decide que era mejor para los dos, cuando Bella seguía rechazándolo. Ahora ella le está ordenando besarla; durante mucho tiempo. _Genial_. —Sí, se besan. Quiero decir, nos besamos... Quiero decir, puedo forzarme, si tengo que hacerlo. —No encuentra los ojos de Renee mientras arroja más pescado en el plato, pero casi puede sentirla sonriendo hacia él.

—Tendremos que planearlo, eso es todo. Te daré tiempo para prepararte. —Bella le dice.

—¿Prepararse para _qué_? —Renee se burla—. Los besos no se supone que sean planeados, por eso son tan divertidos.

—Sí, pero esto no es por diversión, ¿recuerdas? —dice Bella—. Es sólo un espectáculo.

—¿No crees que besar a Edward sería divertido?

Bella suspira y se pone las manos en las mejillas. —Sabes, aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarnos, Renee. Pero no puedo hablar más de esto. En serio, me va a dar urticaria; vamos a hacer que funcione cuando llegue el momento.

Renee se ríe y se lleva el plato vacío de Bella después que ella se niega a una segunda ración. —Si tú lo dices, pero sigo pensando que deben practicar —En su camino hacia el fregadero, dice—, ¿Dónde están Jasper y Alice? ¡Oh! —Se le corta la respiración—. ¿Encontraron una isla?

Edward niega con la cabeza y se sirve un poco de agua de una jarra en la mesa, agradecido por un cambio de tema...

—Nop. Están arriba, se coló en la cama de ella. Nunca he visto a alguien arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

Renee chasquea la lengua mientras enjuaga algunos platos.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue hablando sobre buscar una isla? —pregunta Bella, terminando el resto de su jugo.

—¿Quién más está hablando de eso? —Edward frunce el ceño.

—En la estancia, oí a Jasper diciéndole que eligiera entre ir a la cocina o a buscar una isla.

Edward se ríe. —Y ella escogió la cocina, ¿verdad?

Bella asiente. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Alice y Jasper están emparejados. Creo que los humanos lo llaman matrimonio —dice—. Los Syrena encuentran una isla cuando están listos para... emparejarse en un sentido físico. Sólo podemos hacer eso en forma humana.

—Oh. _Oh_. Um, bien —dice ella, sonrojándose de nuevo—. Me preguntaba sobre eso, la parte física, quiero decir. ¿Así que están casados? Parece que ella lo odiara.

Edward duda. Recuerda la indignación de Rachel sobre este tema cuando le dijo por primera vez, hace tantos años. _Bella se enterará de una manera u otra, bien podría ser ahora. _

—Jasper la pidió a nuestro hermano, y él consintió. Sé que los seres humanos lo hacen un poco diferente, pero…

—¿_Qué_? —Bella salta de su silla y se inclina sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

_Aquí vamos_. —Jasper la pidió…

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano la forzó a casarse con Jasper? —Hablar mientras su mandíbula está apretada hace que sus palabras sean difíciles de entender.

—Bueno, no es como si ella hubiera estado allí…

—¿_Qué_? ¿Ella no estaba en su propia boda?

—Bella, tienes que calmarte. Los Syrena no lo llaman boda, lo llaman…

—No me importa cómo lo llamen —ella grita—. ¡Y no me importa si es humana o no! ¡No se fuerza a alguien a casarse con otra persona!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!—Alice grita desde la estancia. Jasper la sigue a la cocina sonriendo, a pesar de su labio partido.

Alice se planta junto a Bella y cruza los brazos de la misma manera.

Bella asiente hacia ella. —¿Lo ves? A ella no le gusta, no debería tener que estar casada si no le gusta.

—Exactamente mi punto, —Alice dice, dando codazos a Bella en una muestra de camaradería.

Edward niega con la cabeza. Bella no parece recordar que anoche, Alice utilizo ese mismo codo para tratar de perforarle el ojo izquierdo.

—Buenos días —dice Jasper agradablemente, tomando asiento junto a Edward—. ¿Confío en que todos dormimos bien? —Renee en silencio le sirve el desayuno y un poco de agua.

Edward suspira. —Bella, por favor siéntate. Esto no es una nueva ley de la que ella no supiera, tenía opción al principio. Si Alice hubiera elegido a un compañero antes, esto no hubiera…

—¿Hay un límite de tiempo para escoger una pareja? ¿En serio? Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Así que dime, Edward, si resulto ser una de ustedes, se espera que me empareje? ¿Ya tiene a alguna persona en mente para mí, Alteza?

_Ahí va de nuevo_. Toda la noche le llamó alteza y majestad. Y por la cara que hace, ella lo considera un insulto. Es por eso que se está muriendo por decirle que ella también es de la realeza, pero eso crearía más problemas de lo que valdría la pena erradicar esa expresión petulante. Y eso le haría creer que podía elegir a su pareja, igual que la mayoría de las hembras de la realeza pueden. Pero Bella no es como la mayoría de las hembras de la realeza; ella es la última prueba viva de la descendencia de Poseidón, lo que reduce sus opciones de pareja a uno solo.

—Tienes a alguien en mente, Edward? —Jasper pregunta, haciendo tronar un camarón en la boca—. Es alguien que conozco?

—Cállate, Jasper. —Edward gruñe. Cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes. Esto podría haber ido mucho mejor en muchos aspectos.

—Oh —dice Jasper —. Tiene que ser alguien que conozco, entonces.

—Jasper, juro por el tridente de Tritón que…

—Estos son los mejores langostinos que has hecho, Renee —Jasper continúa—. No veo la hora de cocinar camarón en nuestra isla. Conseguiré el sazonador para nosotros, Alice.

—¡No va a ir a ninguna isla contigo, Jasper! —grita Bella.

—Oh, pero sí va a ir, Bella. Alice quiere ser mi pareja. ¿Verdad, princesa? —Sonríe.

Alice niega con la cabeza. —No sirve de nada, Bella. La verdad es que no tengo opción.

Se resigna a sentarse junto a Bella, que la mira fijamente, incrédula. —_Sí _tienes opción, puedes venir a vivir conmigo a mi casa. Me aseguraré de que no pueda acercarse a ti.

La expresión de Jasper indica que no consideraba esa posibilidad antes de incitar a Bella. Edward se ríe. —¿Ya no es tan gracioso, renacuajo? —dice, dándole un codazo.

Jasper niega con la cabeza. —Ella no se va a quedar contigo, Bella...

—Vamos a verlo, _renacuajo_, —replica ella.

—Edward, haz algo —Jasper dice, sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

Edward sonríe. —¿Por ejemplo?

—No sé, arréstala o algo así, —Jasper dice, cruzando los brazos.

Bella encuentra la mirada de Edward, lo que le roba el aliento. —Sí, Edward. Ven a arrestarme si te sientes a la altura, pero te lo digo ahora, en el segundo que pongas una mano sobre mí, te reviento este vaso sobre la cabeza y lo uso para romperte el labio como el de Jasper. —Coge su gran vaso de agua y derrama las últimas gotas de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.

Todos jadean, excepto Edward—que se ríe tan fuerte que casi vuelca su silla.

Las fosas nasales de Bella se abren —¿No crees que lo voy a hacer? Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿no es así, Alteza?

Toda la casa bien ventilada hace eco de los aullidos guturales de Edward. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, codea a Jasper, que lo está mirando como si hubiera bebido demasiada agua salada. —¿Sabes que esos humanos tontos en su escuela la votaron la más dulce de entre todos?

La expresión de Jasper se ablanda mientras mira a Bella, riendo. Las carcajadas de Edward prueban ser contagiosa; pronto, Jasper está golpeando la mesa para recuperar el aliento. Incluso Renee ríe detrás de su guante de cocina.

La bravuconería abandona la expresión de Bella. Edward puede decir que está a punto de sonreír. Coloca el vaso sobre la mesa, como si todavía estuviera lleno y no deseara derramarlo. —Bueno, eso _fue _hace un par de años.

Esta vez la silla de Edward se voltea hacia atrás, y él se despatarra por el suelo. Cuando Alice comienza a reír también, Bella cede. —Supongo... supongo que tengo algo de temperamento. —dice ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

Rodea la mesa para pararse junto a Edward. Mirando hacia abajo, le ofrece la mano. Él le sonríe. —Muéstrame tu otra mano.

Ella se ríe y le muestra que está vacía. —Sin armas.

—Muy ingeniosa —dice, aceptando su mano—. Nunca miraré un vaso de agua de la misma manera. —Él hace casi todo el esfuerzo para levantarse, pero no puede resistir la tentación de tocarla.

Ella se encoge de hombros. —Instinto de supervivencia, ¿tal vez?

Él asiente. —O estás intentando cortarme los labios para no tener que besarme. —Se complace cuando ella mira hacia otro lado, con el rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Alice intenta eso todo el tiempo —Jasper agrega—. A veces, cuando su puntería es buena, funciona, pero la mayor parte del tiempo besarla es mi recompensa por el dolor.

—¿Estás tratando de besar a Bella? —Alice dice con incredulidad—. Pero aún no has seleccionado, Edward.

—¿Seleccionado? —Bella le pregunta.

Jasper ríe. —Princesa, ¿por qué no vamos a nadar? Sabes que la tormenta probablemente desenterró todo tipo de cosas para tu colección. —Edward asiente un silencioso gracias a Jasper mientras éste guía a su hermana a la estancia. Por una vez, está agradecido por lo mucho que Alice atesora las reliquias humanas. Casi tuvo que arrastrarla por la cola hasta la orilla para conseguir que pasaran de largo todos los viejos naufragios a lo largo de esta costa.

—Nos separaremos, para cubrir más terreno, —Alice está diciéndole al salir. Edward siente a Bella mirándolo, pero él no le da importancia. En cambio, ve la playa mientras Jasper y Alice desaparecen en las olas, de la mano. Edward sacude la cabeza. Nadie debe sentirse mal por Jasper. Él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Algo que a Edward le gustaría poder decir de sí mismo.

Bella le pone una mano en el brazo; no permitirá que la ignore. —¿Qué es eso? ¿Seleccionar?

Finalmente él da vuelta, y se encuentra con su mirada. —Es como salir para los seres humanos. Sólo que va mucho más rápido. Y tiene un mayor propósito que el de los humanos cuando salen.

—¿Qué propósito?

—Seleccionar es nuestra manera de elegir una pareja de por vida. Cuando un macho cumple dieciocho años, por lo general comienza a seleccionar para encontrar una compañera. En busca de una hembra cuya compañía disfrute y sea adecuada para producir descendencia.

—Oh —dice ella, pensativa—. Y... ¿tú no has seleccionado aún?

Él sacude la cabeza, dolorosamente consciente de la mano en su brazo. Ella debe darse cuenta de ello al mismo tiempo, porque la quita. —¿Por qué no? —dice ella, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Es que no tienes edad suficiente para seleccionar?

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor, —dice en voz baja.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, exactamente?

—Veinte —. Él no quiere acercarse más a ella… _¿o sí? _

—¿Es eso normal? ¿Que aún no hayas seleccionado?

Sacude la cabeza. —Es más o menos estándar para los machos que emparejen en el momento de cumplir los diecinueve. Pero mis responsabilidades como embajador me iban a distanciar demasiado de mi compañera, no sería justo para ella.

—Oh, claro. Mantener la vigilancia sobre los seres humanos —dice ella rápidamente—. Tienes razón. Eso no sería justo, ¿verdad?

Él espera otro debate. Que ella señale, como lo hizo ayer por la noche, que si hubiese más embajadores, él no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad solo—y ella tendría razón. Pero no debate, de hecho, ella deja ir el tema por completo.

Alejándose de él, parece decidida a ampliar el espacio que él había cerrado entre ellos. Fija su expresión en la indiferencia. —Bueno, ¿estás listo para ayudarme a convertirme en un pez? —dice ella, como si hubieran estado hablando de eso todo el tiempo...

Él parpadea. —¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué? —

—¿No hay más preguntas sobre la selección? ¿No hay conferencias sobre el nombramiento de más embajadores?

—No es asunto mío —dice con un gesto de indiferencia—. ¿Por qué me debe importar si estás o no emparejado? Y no es que _yo _vaya a seleccionar o que me seleccionen. Después de que me enseñes a hacer brotar una cola, seguiremos nuestros caminos separados. Además, no te importaría si yo salgo con algún ser humano, ¿verdad? —Con eso, lo deja allí siguiéndola con la mirada, con la boca abierta. En la puerta, dice por encima del hombro—Te veré en la playa en quince minutos. Sólo tengo que llamar a mi madre y reportarme y ponerme de nuevo mi traje de baño. — Lanza el pelo a un lado antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Se vuelve hacía Renee, que está secando una bandeja con tremenda fuerza, con las cejas arqueadas hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Encoge los hombros hacia ella, en pregunta, la boca todavía abierta. Ella suspira. —Bomboncito, ¿qué esperabas?

—Algo más que eso.

—Bueno, no deberías. Nosotras las humanas somos un poco más luchadoras que tus hembras Syrena… Alice es la excepción, por supuesto.

—Pero Bella no es humana.

Renee niega con la cabeza hacia él, como si fuera un niño. —Ella ha sido humana durante toda su vida. Es todo lo que sabe, la buena noticia es que no puede salir con nadie ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué?—Porque para él, sonó como que Bella tal vez pensaba que podía.

—Porque se _supone _que está saliendo contigo. Y si yo fuera tú, marcaría mi territorio, tan pronto como llegue a la escuela; si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Hace una mueca, no había planeado permanecer en la escuela después que Bella supiera la verdad; el propósito de ir era finalmente llevar a Bella a la playa. No había anticipado tener que enseñarle a convertirse en Syrena, y tampoco anticipó que hasta ayer ella realmente pensaba que era humana. De hecho, hay una lista de la longitud de su cola de las cosas que no anticipó.

Como lo gruesos que eran los libros de texto. Renee le había enseñado a leer y escribir durante sus años juntos, pero él no necesita las matemáticas o gimnasia. La geografía humana es prácticamente inútil para él. ¿Qué le importa a él dónde los seres humanos dibujan sus fronteras terrestres invisibles? Sin embargo, la ciencia podría ser interesante. Y si a Bella le gusta la historia, tampoco estaría de más investigarla un poco.

Edward no está por encima de admitir que aprender más acerca de los seres humanos podría ser una ventaja para él, pero no de la manera que Bella espera. La idea de revelarles su especie a ellos, de negociar los términos de paz, es de risa. Los seres humanos no pueden ni siquiera ser pacíficos con su _propia _especie. Y ha visto lo mucho que se preocupan por las masas que viven por debajo del nivel del mar—devastando comunidades enteras de vida con un solo accidente descuidado.

O la caza despiadada de algunas especies hasta la extinción. Incluso en los días de Tritón y Poseidón, cuando los seres humanos y Syrena coexistieron en la amistad, algunos humanos seguían mostrando un desprecio por su dependencia de los océanos que los rodeaban, lo que llevó a los dos Generales a aprobar la ley de los Dones. Su visión resultó ser invaluable durante los siglos que los humanos desarrollaron la tecnología que les permite cruzar los océanos en sus grandes barcos y, eventualmente, invadir las profundidades con sus máquinas asesinas.

Pero Bella es tan ingenua como Renee. Ambas sostienen que cuanto más sepas acerca de los seres humanos, más te gustarán. Es en parte la razón por la que Renee está animándole a volver a la escuela, incluso si lo esconde detrás de la _otra _buena razón por la que debe asistir—para evitar que cierto macho humano adolescente consiga que lo maten. Sólo la idea de Bella caminando por los pasillos sin él, le hace apretar los puños.

—Tienes razón —dice con firmeza—. Tengo que permanecer en la escuela. —Se desprende la camisa y la tira sobre una silla.

—Dile a Bella que la estoy esperando.

* * *

><p>Hola he regresado:D bueno chicas lamento mucho la tardanza pero las ultimas semanas he tenido curso ademas que la fiesta de mis 15 fue el pasado sábado. pero a pesar de todo aquí les dejo el cap espero que les guste ;)<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	14. Capitulo 13: Bella

**Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

CUANDO MIS pies tocan el fondo, Edward me libera. Me acerco de puntillas hacia la orilla, saltando con las olas como un niño pequeño. Al llegar a la playa, me dejo caer en la arena, lo suficientemente lejos de la marea para que solo me cosquillee los pies.

—¿No vienes? —lo llamo.

—Necesito que me lances mis pantaloncillos, —dice, señalando detrás de mí.

—Oh. _Oh_. ¿Estás desnudo? —chillo, casi alcanzando el tono de los delfines. Por supuesto, me debí haber dado cuenta que las colas no vienen con compartimento para el equipaje de mano, y la mayoría de Syrena no tendría la necesidad de esconder algo como bañadores. No importa mucho cuando está en forma de pez, pero viendo a Edward—no, pensando en Edward—desnudo en forma humana sería perjudicial para mi plan de usarlo.

Podría ser mi perdición.

—Supongo que eso significa que aún no puedes ver en el agua —dice. Cuando muevo la cabeza, continúa—, esta mañana me los quité antes que salieras. Prefiero no arruinarlos si no hay necesidad.

Me aclaro la garganta, me levanto y atravieso penosamente la arena. Los encuentro a pocos metros de distancia, se los lanzo y tomo asiento otra vez, por si mi vista de repente me da una visión poco saludable de la salobre profundidad. Afortunadamente, mantiene todo sumergido mientras camina hacia el bañador flotante y se los pone. Los ata a medida que camina a tierra y me salpica agua con el pie, antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no puedo cambiar, Edward? —Uno mis rodillas al pecho.

Se apoya en los codos y se queda mirando hacia el mar, como si decidiera cómo responder. Hemos estado aquí todo el día, y no he sentido ni una picazón en las piernas, por no hablar de la sensación de torsión que él había prometido.

—No lo sé —dice—. Tal vez eres demasiado consciente de ello. Tal vez si te pudieras relajar, sólo pasará.

—¿Así te sucede a ti? ¿Algo así como accidental?

—No, nunca es un accidente. Lo que quiero decir es, si dejaras de buscarlo y sólo trataras de pasar un buen rato, tal vez vendrá a ti el cómo cambiar.

—Estoy pasando un buen rato, —digo sin mirarlo.

—Yo también.

—Por lo menos mañana es viernes. Tendremos todo el fin de semana para practicar. Además, podemos practicar después de la escuela mañana… Oh, supongo que no tendrás que venir más a la escuela —le digo—. Ya lograste el propósito por el que ibas, ¿verdad? —Ignoro la pequeña punzada en el estómago.

—En realidad, iba a seguir yendo por un tiempo. Tu madre probablemente no sería muy feliz si estás saliendo con alguien que abandonó la escuela. —Me río.

—No, no lo creo. Pero sí creo que le gustas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

—Cuando la llamé, me dijo que te dijera buenos días. Y entonces, me dijo que eras "una joya". —También dijo que era ardiente, lo que alcanza un diez y medio en el repulsometro.

—No pensará eso cuando empiece a fallar en todas las clases, me he perdido demasiadas clases en la escuela para dar una actuación convincente en ese aspecto.

—Tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer un intercambio, —digo, encogiéndome por la cantidad de maneras diferentes en las que podría sonar.

—¿Quieres decir, además de intercambiar saliva?

Estoy hiperconsciente de las cosquillas en el estómago, pero yo digo, —¡Asco! ¿Renee te enseñó eso?

Él asiente, sin dejar de sonreír. —Me reí por días.

—_Como sea_, dado que me estás ayudando a tratar de cambiar, yo podría ayudarte con tu trabajo escolar. Ya sabes, tu tutora. Estamos juntos en las mismas clases, y realmente me vendrían bien las horas de trabajo voluntario para mis solicitudes para la universidad.

Su sonrisa desaparece como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—Edward, ¿algo anda mal?

Afloja la mandíbula. —No.

—Era sólo una sugerencia. No tengo que ser tu tutora. O sea, ya que vamos a pasar todos los días juntos en la escuela y luego practicar en la noche. Es probable que te canses de mí. —Me lanzo a una risa suave para mantenerlo como charla intrascendente, pero mis entrañas se sienten como si estuvieran dando volteretas.

—No lo creo.

Nuestros ojos se traban. Al buscar su expresión, retengo al aliento ante la forma en que la puesta de sol hace brillar su cabello casi púrpura. Pero es la forma en que cada rayo mortecino saca reflejos plateados a sus ojos lo que me hace mirar hacia otro lado, y sin querer echar un vistazo a su boca.

Se inclina, levanto la barbilla, y encuentro su mirada. La puesta de sol probablemente aumenta el calor en mis mejillas a un rojo fresa, pero puede que no se dé cuenta, ya que parece que no puede decidir si quiere mirarme a los ojos o la boca. Puedo oler la sal en su piel, sentir el calor de su respiración. Está tan cerca, el viento golpea el mismo mechón de mi cabello en nuestras mejillas.

Así que cuando se aparta, soy yo quien siente la bofetada. Arranca la mano que hundió en la arena junto a mí. —Está oscureciendo, debería llevarte a casa —dice—. Podemos hacer esto de nuevo… quiero decir, podemos _practicar _de nuevo… mañana, después de la escuela.

Me acomodo el cabello a un lado, escudando mi decepción. —Claro. — Vaya manera de _usarlo_.

—En realidad, no puedes ir a la escuela mañana, piscardo.

Los dos miramos hacia Jasper y Alice, que caminan sobre la playa en nuestra dirección. Avanzando con andar pesado, Alice carga una brazada de baratijas humana, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que se extiende por su cara sugiere que ella desea poder cargar más.

—¿Por qué no puede? —digo.

—Porque necesita reportarse con su familia. Todo el mundo se pregunta dónde están los gemelos reales, ya que se perdieron la ceremonia de coronación de Emmett. Al menos yo tuve el buen juicio de celebrar una ceremonia de emparejamiento privada; en vista de la ausencia de Alice y eso.

Edward frunce el ceño. —Tiene razón, tenemos que ir a casa por unos días. Nuestro padre no es tan protector como tu madre, pero le gusta vernos de vez en cuando. Especialmente a Alice, es la consentida.

Alice asiente. —Es cierto, lo soy. Además, necesito conseguir revocar nuestro emparejamiento.

—Oh, princesa, creía que pasamos un buen rato hoy. Tú sabes que me aseguraré de que sigas consentida. ¿Por qué lo quieres revocar? —Jasper dice.

Ella le permite quitar algo de su carga, pero vuelve la nariz en su intento de besarla en la mejilla.

Edward ignora su crisis matrimonial. Mirando hacia mí, dice, —No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Cuando regrese, tal vez podríamos visitar al Doctor Milligan. Podría ser capaz de ayudarnos.

—¿En Florida? —La idea de las playas blancas me da náuseas. En mis sueños, siempre están manchadas de rojo con la sangre de Carmen.

Edward asiente. —Él podría realizar algunas pruebas. Ya sabes, a ver si nos falta algo.

Un sentimiento de fracaso me acecha. —Entonces, ¿crees que debería haber cambiado ya? ¿Qué lo estoy haciendo mal?

—No es nada de que lo estás haciendo —dice él—. El agua activa nuestro instinto natural a cambiar. Requiere más esfuerzo _no _cambiar de lo que requiere _cambiar_. Tal vez el Doctor Milligan puede ayudar a averiguar cómo hacer que tu instinto sea más fuerte.

Asiento. —Puede ser, pero estoy bastante segura de que mamá no va a consentir un viaje a través del país con mi novio ardiente. Sobre todo no de vuelta a Florida. —Cierro la boca tan rápido que mis dientes deberían haberse partido.

Sonríe. —¿Crees que soy ardiente?

—Mi madre piensa que lo eres. —Excepto que mamá no es la que se ruboriza en estos momentos.

—Mmm —dice, lanzándome una mirada de "te atrapé"—. A pesar de lo ardiente que soy, no creo que sucumba a mi encanto en este caso. Vamos a tener que llamar a un profesional —. Entonces el príncipe pez me guiña el ojo.

—Te refieres a Renee —digo, pateando la arena—. Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. Aunque, no tengas muchas esperanzas. Ya me he perdido mucha escuela.

—Podríamos volar el fin de semana y estar de vuelta antes de las clases del lunes.

Asiento. —Ella podría aceptar eso. Si Renee juega bien sus cartas —. Sí, ella podría aceptarlo, también podría perforarse la lengua, teñirse el pelo de color rojo cereza y ponérselo de punta al estilo pavo real. _No va a suceder_. Me encojo de hombros—. Voy simplemente a seguir practicando mientras no estés. Tal vez no tengamos que ir…

—¡No! —Edward y Jasper gritan, lo que me alarma.

—¿Por qué no? No iré demasiado profundo.

—No está a discusión —dice Edward, parándose—. No vas a entrar en el agua, mientras yo no esté.

Pisoteo un agujero en la arena. —Ya te dije que no me vas a dar órdenes, ¿no? Ahora has prácticamente _garantizado _que entre en el agua, Alteza.

Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo y pronuncia una serie de malas palabras, cortesía de Renee, sin duda. Camina en la arena unos segundos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. De pronto se detiene, se relaja, sonríe incluso. Se acerca a su amigo y le da una palmada en la espalda. —Jasper, necesito un favor.

* * *

><p>aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado aunque sea corto. nos leemos la próxima semana :D<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale **


	15. Capitulo 14: Edward

**Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Edward SABE dónde encontrar a su hermano. Inmiscuirse en la soledad de Emmett, en los restos de las minas humanas, es la última cosa que desea hacer, pero está presionado por el tiempo. La especialidad de Bella no es la obediencia, y la de Jasper no es la supervisión; se rendirá a su voluntad ante el primer signo de berrinche. Ya le había señalado a Edward que técnicamente un día ella sería reina, así que deseaba estar en buenos términos con ella. Y requirió una orden real lograr que Jasper se quedara atrás, incapaz de defender su caso ante Emmett cuando Alice demande la disolución de su enlace. Conforme se acerca al borde del viejo campo minado, Edward resuelve hablar a favor de Jasper. Alice estará furiosa—y para el caso, igual Bella—pero le debe eso a su amigo.

Las minas lo ponen nervioso, siempre ha sido así. Los peces y plantas han abandonado esta parte del territorio Tritón desde hace mucho. De hecho, según lo que Edward sabe, Emmett es el único visitante del lugar. Hoyos de las detonaciones, lo suficientemente grandes para tragarse un bote de pesca, recorren el lecho marino. El humus que rodea cada pozo está manchado de un color más oscuro, como si la explosión hubiera dejado su sombra. Sólo dos de los cientos de bombas permanecen intactas, defectuosas e impotentes, como silencioso monumento de lo que se perdió aquí. Y con la muerte de Rosalie, los Syrena perdieron más que una futura reina, perdieron unidad, perdieron confianza, perdieron un legado. Y puede que hayan perdido su habilidad para sobrevivir.

Edward se estremece al pasar junto a una de las bombas decrépitas. Anclada al suelo por una cadena, la bola metálica flota imperturbable, consumida por la herrumbre, dejada por los humanos después que terminaron de investigar la precipitada actividad, como si las cicatrices en el humus no fuera suficiente.

Cuando ve a su hermano, lo llama, aunque sabe que Emmett lo percibió antes que entrara al campo minado. Emmett flota sobre el precipicio del cañón profundo, ubicado más allá de las minas, con los brazos cruzados. —Parece que me he perdido su ceremonia de coronación, Majestad, —dice Edward.

Las comisuras de la boca de Emmett se curvan en casi una sonrisa. —Qué lástima que padre no cumplió su promesa de quitarte la lengua, hermanito. Creí que sí lo haría esta vez.

Edward se ríe. —Yo también lo creí, pero Alice insistió que conservara la lengua durante un poco más de tiempo.

—Harías bien en mantenerla feliz, si no fuera por ella, ahora estarías muerto, desheredado o ambos. Creo que se merece un viaje especial a los trópicos por su esfuerzo.

Edward lanza una risita. El lugar favorito de Alice para explorar escombros humanos es la ruta de cruceros comerciales en el Golfo de México; insiste que la gente de las naves lanza intencionalmente sus pertenencias por la borda, para dejar atrás una pequeña parte de ellos. Al menos eso es lo que Renee le dijo. —Podría concedérselo, si se queda emparejada con Jasper.

Emmett levanta la cabeza bruscamente hacia su hermano. —¿Aceptó a Jasper?

—No, de eso estoy hablando. Quiere pedirte una disolución.

—¿Disolución de qué?

—De su enlace.

—¿Alice y Jasper están _enlazados_? —pregunta Emmett—. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—Muy gracioso.

Emmett sonríe. Edward intenta imaginar a su hermano como un humano de ochenta años: Cabello gris, más arrugas de lo que una concha tiene rugosidades, y esa sonrisa infantil probablemente estaría desdentada. Pero como un Syrena de ochenta años, luce tan joven como Edward, aunque, gracias a Jasper, tiene más dientes. A pesar de todo eso, es todo lo erróneo para Bella; demasiado calmado, compuesto, demasiado aferrado a sus maneras como para lidiar con un huracán como Bella Obstinada Swan.

—He estado esperando por el día en que podría hacer a Alice el problema de alguien más —dice Emmett—. Aunque me siento mal por el enlace, siempre me gustó Jasper.

—Entonces, ¿no lo disolverás?

—Ni siquiera si Jasper me lo pide, ha estado tan pacífico aquí sin ella. De todas formas, ¿dónde han estado ustedes dos?

Edward se encoge de hombros. —En lo usual. —La culpa muerde su consciencia como cangrejos bebé. "Lo usual" es visitar al Doctor Milligan para enterarse de las últimas noticias marinas, o pasando unos pocos días con Renee y moviendo sus compras más recientes a una de sus muchas casas. "Lo usual" _no _es vivir como un humano, ir a sus escuelas, conducir sus coches o vestir sus ropas.

—¿El Doctor Milligan tiene algo interesante para ti?

—Unas cuantas cosas, aunque nada de qué preocuparse.

Emmett asiente. —Bien, lo último que necesito es algo más de que preocuparme.

Finalmente, Edward nota el perfil tenso de su hermano: mandíbula apretada, bíceps tensos por sus brazos firmemente apretados, nudillos blancos donde sus manos dejan impresiones en sus hombros.

Edward se pone rígido. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Emmett sacude la cabeza, ocultando su miseria para sí mismo con una mueca.

—Dime.

—Podría no ser nada, —dice Emmett.

—Podría ser, pero puedo adivinar que no es así.

Su hermano suspira y encara a Edward, con los ojos duros. —Te diré, hermanito, pero primero prométeme unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, pondrás a Alice a salvo. No me importa si tienen que vivir como humanos por el resto de sus vidas, mantén a nuestra hermana a salvo. Promételo.

—Emmett…

—¡Promételo! —Emmett vocifera y descruza los brazos.

—Ya sabes que lo haré. —De hecho, le insulta que su hermano lo dude.

Emmett asiente y se relaja. —Lo sé, pero necesitaba oírlo —Mira a lo lejos al hablar—. Tuve una reunión privada con Aro.

—¿Tú _qué? _¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Un primo distante del rey Carlisle, Aro es el bramido del viento tras la tormenta de conspiración que se está fraguando en el territorio Poseidón. Cualquiera puede ver que está haciendo una jugada para conseguir el trono, pero durante décadas la inflexibilidad de Carlisle ha abotagado los rangos de los seguidores de Aro.

Una buena razón para que Emmett se preocupe de la seguridad de sus hermanos, si Aro es lo suficientemente ambicioso para conspirar contra su propio rey, no se puede confiar que no intente derrocar la casa Tritón. Además, si alguien vio a Emmett encontrarse con él, podrían asumir que Aro se ha ganado el apoyo del nuevo rey Tritón, o peor, el rey Carlisle podría asumirlo. La pregunta es, _¿deberían? _

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Edward. —Emmett gruñe.

—Aparentemente no, ¿qué dice padre?

—Sabes que no le dije.

Edward asiente. Emmett sería un tonto si se lo dijera a su padre. El rey Herof y el rey Carlisle fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo antes que se convirtieran en enemigos. ¿Y ahora el rey Emmett aumentaba el cisma entre ellos? —¿Qué quería Aro?

Emmett suspira. —Solicitó permiso para utilizar a Jasper, necesita rastrear a alguien. Alguien que los otros rastreadores no pueden encontrar.

Nada extraordinario. Debido a su valor, los rastreadores son los únicos Syrena capaces de cruzar las fronteras del reino sin temor al arresto. Por supuesto que Aro querría a Jasper; es el mejor rastreador en la historia de su especie. Aunque por respeto a la familia de Edward, Jasper nunca cruza las fronteras, y nunca aceptaría estar bajo las órdenes de Aro sin un permiso real de la casa Tritón. Incluso entonces, puede que no lo hiciera. —¿Eso es todo? ¿A quién necesita rastrear?

—Desearía que eso fuera todo, no es tanto a _quién _necesita rastrear, sino _porqué. _

—Te juro por el tridente de Tritón que si no empiezas a hablar…

—Su hija Jane está desaparecida. Cree que Carlisle se la llevó.

Edward rueda los ojos. —¿Por qué Carlisle se la llevaría? Si a Carlisle le preocupara la traición de Aro, habría hecho algo al respecto hace años. —Pero a Carlisle no parecía importarle nada en estos días, desde que Rosalie murió se había encerrado en las cavernas reales. Algunos rastreadores Poseidón le dijeron a Jasper que no ha salido desde que declaró como enemiga la casa Tritón.

—Según Aro, Jane tiene el don de Poseidón.

Las palabras le arrebatan el aliento a Edward. —Eso no es posible.

Lentamente, Emmett sacude la cabeza. —No es probable, pero sí es posible. Tiene sangre real, sin importar lo diluida, y si es de Poseidón, no puedo ignorar las ramificaciones de su habilidad.

—Pero no es así como funciona. El don nunca se ha mostrado en nadie que no fuera un descendiente directo. —_¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿No estaré en un futuro intentando convencer a Emmett de la misma cosa respecto a Bella, con incluso menos prueba que esta? Al menos Jane puede probar tener algo de sangre real. _Pero el padre de Bella no está intentando reclamar el trono, de hecho, Edward encontró a Bella _por accidente. _Lo que hace al don de Jane sospechoso, cuando menos.

—Hable a los Archivos. Por supuesto, no les dije sobre la acusación de Aro. Creen que simplemente soy un rey novato ansioso, que explora nuestro legado. —Los Archivos son la suma de diez de los más ancianos de su especie; cinco de cada casa; encomendados a recordar la historia de los Syrena. Edward está de acuerdo en que sería normal que Emmett buscara su consejo.

—¿Y?

—En su memoria colectiva, no recuerdan que haya sucedido nunca, pero uno de los Archivos, tu amigo Dimitri, cree que sería posible. Nos recordó que los dones eran para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestra especie, no sólo la supervivencia del linaje real. Dijo que no sería sorprendente que Tritón y Poseidón lo hubieran pensado de antemano, que alguien de la realeza pudiera abusar de su poder; cree que de alguna forma podrían haber tomado medidas precautorias.

Edward cruza los brazos. —Mm.

Emmett suelta una risita. —Eso es lo que dije.

—Pero dijiste que no les hablaste sobre Aro.

—No lo hice. Soy un rey novato sin una pareja, que hereda una guerra incruenta contra el único otro reino de nuestra especie. Es normal que esté haciendo preguntas creativas.

Edward asiente. —Pero si los dones pueden transferirse a alguien más, ¿por qué siquiera molestarse en forzar a los de la realeza a emparejar? La Ley de los Dones siempre se ha seguido estrictamente. La teoría de Dimitri vuelve inútiles esa ley y a los de la realeza. —Y no le sienta bien a Edward, especialmente que Dimitri dé su opinión. Los Archivos están obligados a decir los hechos, nada más y nada menos. Dimitri mismo le había dicho eso la primera vez que Edward lo visitó cuando era joven, pero Dimitri es más que un Archivo para Edward, es su mentor. No, más que eso, es su amigo. Los amigos comparten opiniones entre ellos.

Pero los Archivos no tienen por qué especular ante los reyes.

—Bueno, es como dijiste, es sólo una teoría, pero es una que no puedo ignorar. He decidido dejar que utilice a Jasper. Si Jane está viva, Jasper la encontrará.

Edward asiente. _Y si Jane tiene el don de Poseidón, no necesitarán a Bella… al menos no para Emmett. _Su corazón se acelera con una emoción que no puede nombrar. —Si esto se sale de…

—No lo hará.

—Emmett…

—Pero en caso que sí, mantén a Alice contigo, donde sea que hayan estado. No quiero volver a ver sus caras hasta que esto se resuelva.

—No somos alevines. Alice incluso está emparejada.

—No, pero ustedes son lo que queda de la realeza Tritón, hermanito.

Las palabras flotan entre ellos, aguijoneándolos con la gravedad de la situación. Hay demasiado en juego, demasiado que depende de los _y sí. _¿Carlisle tiene a Jane? Y si es así, ¿la regresará pacíficamente? Y si _no _la tiene, ¿la investigación de Emmett incitará a Carlisle a hacer sangrienta una guerra incruenta?

Pero vale la pena el riesgo. Si Jane tiene el don, emparejar con Emmett asegurará la supervivencia de los Syrena. Y Edward tendrá la libertad de ir tras un cierto pez ángel de cabello blanco.

_¿Pero alguna vez algo ha sido tan simple? _

Emmett mira fijamente por sobre el cañón, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con las emociones ausentes del rostro. Edward se aclara la garganta, pero no saca a su hermano de su trance. Considera dejar el tema por completo; abrir viejas heridas es la última cosa que desea hacer, pero tiene que saber. Nunca habrá un buen momento para hablar sobre ello, pero este podría ser el único momento _apropiado. _—Emmett, necesito preguntarte algo.

Vacilante, Emmett arranca su mirada del abismo y la posa en su hermano, pero sus ojos aún conservan la distancia. —¿Mmm?

—¿Crees en el llamado?

La pregunta sobresalta visiblemente a Emmett, reemplazando la indiferencia en sus ojos con dolor. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Edward se encoge de hombros, con la culpa acuchillándolo como un tridente. —Algunos dicen que sentiste el llamado por Rosalie.

Emmett se masajea los ojos con las puntas de los dedos, pero no antes que Edward vea la tormenta profundizarse. —No me había dado cuenta que escucharas los chismorreos, hermanito.

—Si escuchara chismorreos, no me molestaría en preguntar.

—¿Crees en el llamado, Edward?

—No lo sé.

Emmett asiente, suspirando. —Yo tampoco lo sé, pero si es que _existe _algo semejante, supongo que sería certero decir que lo sentí hacia Rosalie —Con un revoloteo de la cola, nada hacía enfrente, alejándose de su hermano—. A veces juro que aún puedo percibirla. Es débil, va y viene. Algunos días es tan real que creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo… cómo se siente? —Edward casi no puedo preguntar. Ya había tomado la determinación que nunca tendría esta conversación con Emmett, pero las cosas han cambiado.

Para su sorpresa, Emmett lanza una risa. —¿Hay algo que necesites saber, hermanito? ¿Alguien finalmente te ha enganchado?

Edward no consigue cerrar la boca por completo antes que su hermano se dé la vuelta. La risa de Emmett parece extraña en este lugar deprimente. —Parece que te ha enganchado _y _atrapado. ¿Quién es?

—Nadie de tu incumbencia. —_Al menos aún no. _

Emmett sonríe. —Así que es allí donde has estado, persiguiendo a una hembra.

—Podrías decir eso. —De hecho, su hermano puede decir lo que quiera. No le va a contar a Emmett sobre Bella, no mientras Jane está ahí fuera en algún lugar, esperando emparejar con el rey Tritón.

—Si no me dices, simplemente le preguntaré a Alice.

—Si Alice supiera, ya habría un anuncio público.

—Es verdad —dice Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente—. Eres más listo de lo que te di crédito, renacuajo. De hecho, tan listo que sé que no tengo que decirte que la mantengas lejos de aquí, quien sea que sea. Sólo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Edward concuerda. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

* * *

><p>hola! bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste. ademas unas preguntas ¿creen que Jane tenga el don Poseidon? si es así ¿el rey Carlisle la tiene? ¿ustedes creen en el llamado? jajaja bueno la semana subo el otro capitulo :D<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	16. Capitulo 15: Bella

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15.<p>

EL OLOR DE los panquecitos de mora azul usualmente endulza mi humor, pero después de la ducha tibia que acabo de tomar, los panquecitos de mora azul no tienen oportunidad de endulzar mi humor más que el vinagre. Mamá está sacando la bandeja del horno mientras alcanzo el último escalón de las escaleras.

—¿El calentador está descompuesto? —digo, sacando un tazón de la alacena.

—Buenos días para ti también, —dice, pinchando un panquecito y posándolo en papel de cera para enfriarlo.

—Lo siento, buenos días. ¿El calentador de agua está descompuesto? —Cojo una cucharada de avena de la cazuela en la estufa y la pongo en mi tazón. Un panquecito golpea mi pie; siempre tenemos al menos una víctima porque la bandeja se pega.

—No que yo sepa, dulzura. Me duché esta mañana y no noté nada diferente.

—Probablemente se rompió en mi turno, —gruño, agarrando un panquecito y dirigiéndome a la mesa. Mis piernas están demasiado adoloridas para sentarme con algo de dignidad, así que me dejo caer en la silla y me llevo una cucharada de avena a la boca para contener las quejas. Mamá trabajó toda la noche, luego me hizo el desayuno, no se merece vinagre.

—¿Edward te va a recoger para la escuela?

—No, voy a conducir yo misma. —El vinagre se convierte en ácido. Por supuesto, es irritante tomar una ducha tibia cuando intentas escaldarte la piel, pero no ser capaz de ver a Edward hoy es más decepcionante que no tener agua caliente durante todo el invierno. Y lo odio.

Pasar todo el día de ayer con él despedazó mi intención de mantenerlo apartado, incluso si no fuera merecedor de su propio anuncio de ropa interior, era demasiado agradable; excepto por su hábito de casi besarme. Pero su obsesión de intentar darme órdenes es demasiado linda, especialmente por la forma en que su boca hace puchero cuando no escucho.

—¿Ya están peleando?

Está intentando sonsacarme algo, pero no sé con qué objetivo. Encogerme de hombros parece inofensivo hasta que descubra qué desea oír.

—¿Pelean seguido?

Encogiéndome de hombros de nuevo, me meto suficiente avena en la boca para hacer imposible hablar por al menos un minuto, tiempo más que suficiente para que deje el tema. No funciona. Después del exagerado minuto, alcanzo mi vaso de leche.

—Sabes, si alguna vez te golpea…

El vaso a medio inclinar, me trago la leche antes que se pueda escapar por mi nariz. —¡Mamá, él nunca me golpearía!

—No dije que lo fuera a hacer.

—Bien, porque no lo haría. Nunca. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes que interrogarme sobre Edward cada vez que me ves?

Esta vez es ella la que se encoge de hombros. —Parece lo correcto. Cuando tengas hijos, entenderás.

—No soy estúpida. Si Edward se pasa, lo botaré o lo mataré. Tienes mi palabra.

Mamá se ríe y le unta mantequilla a mi panquecito. —Supongo que no puedo pedir más que eso.

Acepto el panquecito; y la tregua; y digo. —Nop. Algo más sería irrazonable.

—Sólo recuerda, los estoy observando como halcón. Excepto ahora mismo, porque me voy a la cama. Deja remojando tu tazón en el fregadero antes que te vayas. —Me besa en la coronilla y bosteza antes de subir las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Estoy exhausta cuando llego a casa, a pesar que el día escolar fue el equivalente a un bostezo de siete horas sin Edward o Carmen. Mamá está paseándose por la casa como una avispa agitada. —Hola, dulzura, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Has visto mis llaves?

—Nop, lo siento. ¿Revisaste los bolsillos de la ropa de ayer? —digo, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para sacar algunas fresas.

—¡Buena idea! —La alfombra de las escaleras amortigua su paso intempestivo. Reaparece unos cuantos segundos después, al tiempo que me meto una fresa en la boca y me siento en la encimera—. La ropa de ayer no tiene bolsillos, —dice, jalándose el cabello para apretar su cola de caballo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente te llevas el Honda? Yo seguiré buscando tus llaves.

Mamá asiente. —¿No necesitas ir a ninguna parte esta tarde? ¿Aún peleada con Edward?

—Los únicos planes que hice para esta noche es trabajo de recuperación. —Eso después de salir e intentar convertirme en pez.

Cuando la mueca de duda de mamá no se convierte en otro interrogatorio, sé que intenta mantener nuestra tregua de esta mañana. —Ok, queda un poco de estofado en el refrigerador. Si Julie no aparece de nuevo esta noche trabajaré otro doble turno, así que puede que no te vea hasta mañana por la tarde. No olvides cerrar con llave antes de irte a la cama.

Cuando escucho los rugidos del Honda chirriando en el acceso, cojo mi celular. Edward dijo que Renee nunca responde, pero te regresa la llamada si dejas un mensaje. Después que una contestadora de La Aseguradora Transatlántica me da la opción de dejar un mensaje o volver a llamar durante horas laborales, espero por el pitido. —Hola Renee, soy Bella. Dile a Jasper que está libre por hoy. Hoy no puedo ir a practicar, tal vez lo vea mañana. —NO. No necesito niñero. Edward necesita comprender con su cabeza dura que no soy uno de sus súbditos. Además, Jasper se ganó un lugar en mi lista de "equivalente a mugre de zoológico", por forzar a Alice a casarse con él y todo eso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Renee ratifica la promesa de Edward. Cuando respondo el teléfono, dice, —Hola, monada. No te estás sintiendo mal de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy bien. Sólo un poco adolorida por lo de ayer, supongo. Pero mamá tuvo que llevarse mi coche al trabajo, así que no tengo forma de llegar allá.

Ponderación flota en el silencio que sigue. Me sorprende que no se ofrezca a venir a recogerme. Tal vez no le gusto tanto como dejó traslucir. —Llámame mañana, ¿ok? Edward quiere que te tenga checada.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte, —arrastro las palabras.

Ella lanza una risita. —Dale un respiro al chico, sus intenciones son buenas. Aún no ha descifrado cómo manejarte.

—No necesito que me manejen.

—Aparentemente él piensa que sí. Y hasta que cambie de opinión, me temo que tendrás que soportarme.

Intento no sonar cortante cuando digo: —¿Siempre haces lo que él dice?

—No siempre.

—Sí, claro.

—Bella, si siempre hiciera lo que me dice, estarías encerrada en un cuarto de hotel en algún lugar mientras nos consigo un jet privado a un lugar de la elección de Edward. Ahora descansa un poco, estaré esperando tu llamada mañana.

Arrojo mi toalla en la arena, corro y ejecuto un clavado limpio hacia las olas. Espero que la primera zambullida sea refrescante, un exhilarante aluvión de frio que te quita el aliento, la clase de frio que produciría cualquier otoño de Nueva Jersey que se respete. Pero cuando emerjo a la superficie, me siento fastidiada. El agua está tibia, igual que mi ducha, igual que mi vida amorosa.

Braceó contra las olas y me fuerzo a estar bajo la influencia del oleaje. Retengo el aliento y me sumerjo, al tiempo que presiono el botón de inicio del viejo cronómetro de papá. Y encuentro otra razón para odiar el paso del tiempo; es aburrido. Para evitar quedarme mirando fijamente los minutos que transcurren, recito el alfabeto, luego recito las estadísticas del _Titanic, _igual que haría cualquier persona obsesionada. Unos pocos cangrejos avanzan de lado bajo mí, escuchándome comparar los números de botes salvavidas con los pasajeros mientras las olas me arrastran a la orilla.

Después de quince minutos, mis pulmones empiezan a apretarse. A los diecisiete minutos, se sienten como una banda elástica estirada a su máxima capacidad, a los veinte minutos es una salida urgente. Emerjo y detengo el cronómetro.

Veinte minutos, catorce segundos. Nada mal para un humano; el record mundial es de trece minutos, treinta y dos segundos; pero en lo concerniente a los peces, apesta bastante; no que los peces aguanten la respiración ni nada por el estilo, pero yo no tengo agallas con las que trabajar. De acuerdo a Edward, él tampoco aguanta la respiración. Los Syrena se llenan los pulmones de agua y aparentemente absorben el oxígeno que necesitan de ella. Mi fe no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentarlo, de hecho, que me crezca una cola es la única forma de hacerme una creyente. Incluso romper un record mundial en mi primer intento no es suficiente para convencerme de inhalar agua salada. Eso no va a suceder.

Deambulo hasta que el agua me llega al cuello y borro el tiempo del cronómetro. Doy una bocanada que me llena los pulmones y presiono el botón de inicio. Y entonces lo siento, satura el agua a mí alrededor, golpeteando sin ritmo. El pulso. Alguien está cerca, alguien que no reconozco. Lentamente, me voy de puntillas hacia atrás, cuidadosa de no salpicar o chapotear. Después de unos pocos segundos, ir de puntillas se convierte en un completo sinsentido. Si yo puedo percibirlos, ellos también pueden percibirme. El pulso se está volviendo más fuerte, se están dirigiendo hacia mí. Rápido.

Dejando atrás la precaución, la etiqueta y el cronómetro de papá, salgo en desbandada como lunática hacia aguas superficiales. Repentinamente, la orden de Edward de mantenerme en tierra firme no parece tan irrazonable. _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Lo poco que sé sobre los Syrena es lo que me zambutí las últimas veinticuatro horas en su casa. Tienen una estructura social como los humanos, un gobierno, leyes, familia, amistad. ¿También tienen marginados? ¿De la misma forma que los humanos tienen violadores y asesinos seriales? Si es así, acabo de hacer el equivalente humano a merodear sola en un estacionamiento oscuro. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

El jadear ante una ola me deja saber que mis pulmones aún no están preparados para el agua. Escupir y toser me ralentiza un poco, pero la playa está tan cerca, y ya le he echado ojo a un palo más grueso que mi brazo que está sobre la arena mojada. El hecho de que se romperá como ramita sobre la cabeza de cualquier Syrena no es importante.

El agua me llega a las rodillas cuando la mano sujeta mi tobillo. Bajo la vista, pero mi atacante está obviamente en forma mimética, marcándose sólo el contorno a través de las olas. El agua no interrumpe mi grito, pero si lo apaga del mundo humano. La mano es fuerte y grande, me aleja de la seguridad como una corriente desatada. Desperdicio valioso aire al patear y gritar hacia la masa amorfa mimética, pero no iré simplemente sin pelear.

El fondo del océano está empinado. Sólo unos cuantos rayos de luz solar alcanzan lo profundo. Esos rayos desaparecen cuando mis ojos se ajustan, arrojando un brillo como de tarde sobre todo. Cuanto más lucho, más rápido atravesamos el agua, como torpedos; y mi secuestrador endurece su agarre.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —me quejo. Nos detenemos tan rápido que mi cuerpo hace movimiento de latigazo.

—Ups, lo siento, —dice la masa amorfa, materializándose como Jasper. Me suelta el tobillo.

—¡Tú!

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más sería?

Alcanzamos la superficie bajo el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas llenan mi visión, pero no estoy segura si son reales o son el resultado de mi falta de oxígeno. Jasper sale

disparado del agua y atraviesa las olas sobre la punta de su cola, como un delfín en Mundo Marino. —Deja de hacer el tonto —le digo—. ¿Cómo lo hice esta vez? Dame el cronómetro.

—Veintisiete minutos, diecinueve segundos —dice, poniendo el cronómetro sobre mi mano estirada. Jadea—. Vaya, ¿qué le pasa a tus manos?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Las volteo una y otra vez, bizqueando para ver a la luz de la luna. Sin sangre, cortes, rasguños. Agitando los diez dedos, le digo—. No les pasa nada, ¿ves?

Sus ojos muy abiertos me hacen volver a revisar. Aún nada. —Jasper, si esta es otra broma…

—Bella, no es una broma _¡Mira tus manos! _¡Están… están… arrugadas!

—Sí, eso es porque…

—Imposible. No me meteré en problemas por esto. No es mi culpa.

—Jasper…

—Aunque Edward encontrará alguna forma de culparme. Siempre lo hace. "No te habrían capturado si no hubieras nadado tan cerca de ese bote, renacuajo" No, no podía ser la culpa del humano por pescar en primer lugar…

—Jasper.

—O qué hay de, "Tal vez si dejaras de intentar besar a mi hermana, ella dejaría de aporrearte la cabeza con una roca." ¿Qué tiene que ver el que la bese con el que ella me aporree la cabeza con una roca? Si me preguntas, es resultado de una pobre paternidad…

—_Jasper. _

—Oh, y mi favorito: "Si juegas con un pez león, te va a pinchar." ¡No estaba _jugando _con él! Sólo evitaba que nadara más rápido al agarrarle las aletas…

—JAS-PER.

Deja de pasearse por el agua, incluso parece recordar que existo. —¿Sí, Bella? ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Inhalo como si estuviera a punto de sumergirme por la próxima media hora. Dejo salir lentamente el aire y digo: —No es la culpa de nadie, mi piel se pone toda arrugada cuando estoy en el agua demasiado tiempo. Siempre ha sido así.

—No hay nada semejante a quedarse en el agua demasiado tiempo. No para los Syrena, además si tu piel se arruga así, nunca podrás mimetizarte. —Estira la mano hacia mí, me muestra la palma, tan lisa como estatua. Luego sumerge su mano y desaparece. Mimetizada. Se cruza de brazos, triunfante. La acusación está clara.

—Oh, tienes razón. Sólo soy una humana con piel gruesa, ojos purpura y huesos duros. Lo que significa que te puedes ir a casa. Dile a Edward que mando saludos.

Jasper abre y cierra la boca dos veces. Ambas veces parece que quiere decir algo, pero su expresión me dice que su cerebro no está cooperando. Cuando su boca se cierra de golpe una tercera vez, le salpico agua a la cara. —¿Intentas decir algo, o estás intentando captar viento para irte navegando?

Una sonrisa del tamaño del horizonte cruza su rostro. —A él le gusta eso, sabes. Tu temperamento.

_Sí claro. _Edward es una personalidad clásica tipo A; y el tipo A odia a los listillos. Sólo pregunta a mi mamá. —Sin ofender, pero no eres precisamente un experto en juzgar las emociones de la gente.

—No estoy seguro qué quisiste decir con eso.

—Seguro que sí.

—Si estás hablando de Alice, entonces estás equivocada. Ella me ama, sólo que no lo admite.

Ruedo los ojos. —Claro, se está haciendo la difícil, ¿es eso? Aporreándote la cabeza con una roca, partiéndote el labio, llamándote aliento de calamar todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿La difícil?

—Significa que intenta hacerte pensar que no le gustas, así terminará gustándote mucho más, así que trabajas con mayor ahínco para conseguir su atención.

Asiente. —Exacto, eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo.

Apretándome el puente de la nariz, digo: —No lo creo, mientras hablamos, está logrando que disuelvan su enlace. Eso no es hacerse la difícil, eso es hacerse la imposible.

—Incluso si consigue que lo disuelvan, no es porque no se preocupe por mí, simplemente le gusta jugar juegos.

El dolor en la voz de Jasper me destripa como harían con la pesca del día. Puede que a ella le guste jugar, pero los sentimientos de él son reales. ¿Y no puedo yo identificarme con eso? —Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo, —digo con suavidad.

—¿Descubrirlo?

—Si todo lo que quiere ella son juegos.

—¿Cómo?

—_Tú _hazte el difícil. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si regresa a ti, es tuyo."

—Nunca había oído eso.

—Claro. No, por supuesto que no —Suspiro—. Básicamente, lo que intento decir es que necesitas dejar de prestarle atención a Alice. Aléjala, trátala como ella te trata a ti.

Sacude la cabeza. —No creo que pueda hacer eso.

—Obtendrás tu respuesta de esa forma —digo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Pero suena como que realmente no quieres saberlo.

—Sí quiero saberlo, pero ¿Qué tal si la respuesta no es buena? —Su rostro se arruga como si las palabras supieran como jugo de limón.

—Tienes que estar preparado para lidiar con ello, sin importar lo que sea.

Jasper asiente, la mandíbula rígida. Las opciones que tiene que considerar harán esta noche bastante larga para él. Decido no acaparar más su tiempo. —Estoy bastante cansada, así que me voy. Te encontraré en casa de Edward en la mañana. Tal vez mañana pueda alcanzar los treinta minutos, ¿eh? —Golpeó su hombro con el puño, pero una débil sonrisa es todo lo que consigo a cambio.

Me sorprende cuando sujeta mi mano y empieza a jalarme por el agua. Al menos es mejor que arrastrarme por el tobillo. No puedo evitar pensar cómo Edward podría haber hecho lo mismo. _¿Por qué en vez de eso, me envuelve en sus brazos? _

Para la noche del sábado, puedo permanecer sumergida por treinta y cinco minutos, para la tarde del domingo, alcanzo los cuarenta y siete. Eso dice algo sobre la práctica… aun si no estoy practicando nada, sólo pasando el tiempo en el agua, aguantando la respiración, convirtiéndome la piel en arrugas de abuelita.

Me quito las aletas de plástico que Jasper me trajo y las arrojo a la orilla. Le doy la espalda mientras él se coloca los pantaloncillos en su lugar. —¿Estás decente? —grito después de unos cuantos segundos. No importa cuántas veces le digo que aún no puedo ver a través del agua, él insiste que sólo estoy intentando mirar su "anguila". _Por el amor de Dios. _

—Oh, estoy más que decente, de hecho soy un buen partido.

No podría estar más de acuerdo. Jasper es apuesto, divertido y considerado; lo que me hace cuestionar la actitud de Alice. Estoy empezando a entender por qué Emmett la enlazó con él. ¿Quién podría ser mejor para ella que Jasper?

Pero mencionarle eso a Jasper rompería nuestro pacto silencioso de no hablar sobre Alice o Edward. Desde la noche del viernes hemos hablado sobre todo, menos ellos. Sobre Emmett y Rosalie, sobre el tratado de paz que hicieron el general Tritón y el general Poseidón después de la Gran Guerra, sobre el sabor de los mariscos… bueno, discutimos sobre eso.

Pero mayormente sólo practicamos, yo aguantando la respiración, Jasper tomándome el tiempo. No puede explicarme mejor que Edward cómo convertirme en pez, él concuerda en que se siente como una necesidad casi abrumadora de estirarse.

Jasper vadea a donde estoy parada en la marea. —No puedo creer que ya es el ocaso, —le digo.

—Yo sí, me muero de hambre.

—Yo también. —Deben ser las calorías extra que estoy quemando en el agua.

Se encoge de hombros. —Todo lo que sé es… —Su cabeza se dirige de un tirón hacia el agua y luego de regreso a mí. Me sujeta los brazos y me acerca, luego rompe nuestro acuerdo silencioso. —¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre Alice? ¿Sobre hacerse el difícil? —Echa un vistazo hacia el mar abierto, y la regresa hacia mí de un tirón. Sus cejas se juntan cuando frunce el ceño.

Asiento, alarmada por su cambio radical.

—Bueno, he estado pensando en ello. Mucho. Y voy a hacerlo, pero… pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, lo que sea que necesites. —digo, pero algo se siente inadecuado cuando me acerca más.

—Bien —dice, echando otro vistazo a la puesta de sol—. Edward y Alice están cerca.

Jadeo. —¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no puedo sentirlos. —Mi cabeza me traiciona, palpita como si acabara de correr ocho kilómetros colina arriba; no tiene nada que ver con percibir y sí todo que ver con la mención del nombre de Edward.

—Soy un rastreador, Bella. Puedo percibirlos casi desde el otro lado del mundo, especialmente a Alice, y por cómo se siente, Edward está moviendo esa linda colita suya como loco para regresar a ti. Alice debe estar montada a su espalda.

—¿Puedes decir lo que ella está haciendo?

—Puedo decir lo rápido que se está moviendo, nadie puede nadar tan rápido como Edward, incluyendo a Alice. Debe estar realmente impaciente por verte.

—Sí, impaciente por que cambie para que pueda tener otro súbdito al que darle órdenes.

La risa de Jasper me sobresalta, no porque sea ruidosa, sino porque su humor parece dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. —¿Eso es lo que crees? —dice.

Repentinamente, el pulso de Edward golpea mis piernas como un porrazo físico. Jasper me saca del agua y tira de mí hacia la casa. —Ha tenido montones de oportunidades de mostrarme algo diferente, —digo, mis palabras vibran con cada paso apresurado sobre la arena. Detrás de nosotros, escucho a Edward y Alice riéndose por algo. La forma en que chapotean me hace pensar que se están salpicando el uno al otro.

Jasper nos detiene ante la pequeña valla de estacas, una barrera nimia que separa la arena de la playa de Edward de la arena de la playa del condado. —Bueno, estoy a punto de enseñarle a esos mimados de la realeza una lección. ¿Confías en mí, Bella?

Asiento, pero algo me dice que no debo. Mi instinto se confirma cuando Jasper me atrae contra su pecho y baja su boca a la mía. Cuando intento apartarme, sujeta un puñado de mi cabello y lo usa para mantener mi rostro en su lugar. El repentino silencio detrás de nosotros es más alto de lo que la risa pudo haber sido.

Puedo decir que Jasper es un buen besador, mueve su boca justo en la forma adecuada, gentil y firme al mismo tiempo. Y a pesar de todos los mariscos que come, no sabe a ellos ni un poco.

Pero todo en este beso está mal, mal, mal. Si tuviera un hermano, así es como se sentiría besarlo. Y entonces siento algo más, que el cabello se me eriza por completo, como si estuviera a punto de ser golpeada por un rayo.

Entonces Edward; no un rayo; se estampa contra Jasper, separando nuestros labios. A su favor, Jasper me suelta inmediatamente en vez de jalarme con él. Colisionan en la arena, Edward lanzando golpes como balas de un arma automática, pero estoy demasiado impactada para moverme.

* * *

><p>ok primero que nada creo que estamos de acuerdo que necesito ir a la escuela para así poder mantener mis horarios de actualización, aunque mas bien seria por que estoy ocupada con las tradiciones familiares pero en fin aquí esta el pueden pasar en mi perfil ya que acabo de subir un Drabble de navidad, Querido Santa Claus: s10901632/1/Querido-Santa-Claus

y como he sido mala les dejare un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap:

ENTRE PUÑETAZOS, Edward continua descargando su ira mientras grita ensordecedoramente: ―¡Confié en ti! te dije que le echaras un ojo, ¡no tus inmundos labios! ―Las carcajadas de Jasper le obligan a golpearle aun con más fuerza, Edward está muy al tanto de que Bella le grita que se detenga, ahora que ya ha despertado del lapso que le produjo el beso de Jasper.

Oleadas de fuego le recorren los bíceps cuando Bella le agarra, en un intento de refrenar el siguiente puñetazo. ―¡Detente!, Edward, ¡Detente en este instante!

Su cabeza voltea por instantes para contemplarla, el verla preocupada por Jasper lo vuelve loco de ira. ―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería detenerme?

―Porque es tu amigo y también la pareja de tu hermana. ―grita Bella

―Esas son exactamente las mismas razones por las que debería _matarlo_, Bella.


	17. Capitulo 16: Edward

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de ANNA BAKNS.

**NOTA: leer la nota de autor al final del capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

ENTRE PUÑETAZOS, Edward continua descargando su ira mientras grita ensordecedoramente: ―¡Confié en ti! te dije que le echaras un ojo, ¡no tus inmundos labios! ―Las carcajadas de Jasper le obligan a golpearle aun con más fuerza, Edward está muy al tanto de que Bella le grita que se detenga, ahora que ya ha despertado del lapso que le produjo el beso de Jasper.

Oleadas de fuego le recorren los bíceps cuando Bella le agarra, en un intento de refrenar el siguiente puñetazo. ―¡Detente!, Edward, ¡Detente en este instante!

Su cabeza voltea por instantes para contemplarla, el verla preocupada por Jasper lo vuelve loco de ira. ―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería detenerme?

―Porque es tu amigo y también la pareja de tu hermana. ―grita Bella.

―Esas son exactamente las mismas razones por las que debería _matarlo_, Bella. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

―¡Alice, ayúdame! ―Bella se echa sobre Edward, atajando su avance con el hombro.

Con los brazos llenos de Bella, a Edward le resulta difícil seguir aporreando a Jasper; su piel es tan suave y su olor tan dulce que podría distraerlo aun si no estuviera agarrándose de él como pulpo. Edward no puede decir con certeza de quién es cada extremidad cuando se cae de encima de Jasper y ella se derrumba en la arena junto a él. Aunque Edward cae encima, utiliza la mano para amortiguar la caída de la cabeza de Bella sobre un pedazo de madera. Preocuparse de la última herida en su cabeza ya le había acortado la esperanza de vida.

―¡Por el tridente de Tritón, Bella! ¡No debes arrojarte de esa forma entre dos personas que están peleando! podrías resultar lastimada. ―dice, aún sin aliento.

Ella lo empuja con los puños cerrados ―Una pelea es entre dos personas, Alteza. ¿Acaso no notaste que Jasper no se estaba defendiendo?

De hecho no, y no le importaba. Se le quita de encima y luego ella rechaza la mano que le ofrece para ayudarla a levantarse. Se encoge de hombros, irritado por su pequeño rechazo. ―Mal por él. Ahora Bella, entra en la casa porque Jasper y yo no hemos terminado.

Para este momento Jasper está de pie sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo, a Edward le toma unos pocos momentos darse cuenta que Alice no lo ayudó a desenredarse de su pareja, de hecho no ha dicho una sola palabra.

Alice está parada exactamente en el mismo sitio de la playa y su cara está contorsionada en una mezcolanza de conmoción, ira y dolor. La ira se disipa cuando Jasper endereza sus pantaloncillos y pasa de largo por su lado, de hecho, la conmoción también desaparece… tan sólo el dolor queda plasmado en su expresión.

Su pareja está sumergido a la altura de las rodillas, cuando ella finalmente le llama. ―¿Jasper? ―La forma en que su voz se quiebra toma a Edward por sorpresa.

Jasper no lo nota o tal vez no le importa. ―¿Mm? —dice Jasper como si ella no mereciera el esfuerzo de una palabra completa.

―Tú… besaste a Bella.

―¿Sí? ―dice él, observando impacientemente el mar.

―Pero… pero estás emparejado _conmigo_.

Él se encoge de hombros ―¿Lo estoy? La última vez que recuerdo, ibas de camino a Emmett con mucha prisa para que deshiciera nuestro enlace, supuse que no debía malgastar más tu tiempo o el mío. Además debes admitir que Bella no es mal partido. ―Voltea y le guiña un ojo a Bella. Edward se lanza contra él, pero Bella lo agarra por el brazo. Edward rechina los dientes.

Alice da algunos pasos cortos hacia Jasper como si se estuviera acercando a un tiburón que se está alimentando. ―Pero no disolví nuestro enlace, aún somos pareja.

―¿De verdad? ¿Entonces, Emmett no nos va a desenlazar?

Alice se detiene con los brazos colgando fláccidamente de sus redondeados hombros. ―No le pedí que lo hiciera. ―Edward no puede verle a la cara, pero por la forma en que arrastra las palabras, se nota que Alice está luchando para mantener el control y por una vez en su vida no se debe a su temperamento.

_¿Qué es lo que le ha picado a todo mundo? _Jasper raya en la indiferencia, Alice se abraza a si misma en señal de inseguridad, y Bella… Bella no ha cambiado para nada, es tan hermosa y obstinada como siempre.

―No sé por qué ―dice Jasper internándose en el agua a mayor profundidad―, ambos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar.

Alice también se adentra en el agua ―¿Qué es lo que no funciona? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!

Su risa es cortante ―Y aun así me partiste el labio de un golpe cuando te lo dije.

―No deberías guardar rencores ―dice ella―, además me agarraste con la guardia baja.

―¿Con la guardia baja? Sabes que te he estado persiguiendo desde que éramos alevines… No ―dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Has tenido razón todo este tiempo, simplemente no estamos destinados a estar juntos, de hecho yo mismo le pediré a Emmett que disuelva nuestro enlace. ―Sin ninguna otra palabra se zambulle mientras un pequeño trozo de su cola se asoma por el agua.

Alice voltea para mirar a Edward con ojos incrédulos ―¿Habla en serio?

―Parecía en serio, ―dice Edward, tan sorprendido como su hermana.

―¡Jasper, espera! ―grita Alice antes de arrojarse al agua tras él.

Edward y Bella se quedan mirando el horizonte hasta que se oculta el último rayo de sol, Edward aún no sabe con certeza si todo eso acaba de ocurrir o si podrá volver a cerrar la boca. _¿Cómo ha podido Jasper traicionarme de esa forma_?, Jasper tiene más lealtad que arena una playa. _O eso pensaba. _Si se equivocó con eso, ¿en qué más se había equivocado.

¿Había malentendido la devoción de Jasper por Alice?, ¿cómo era eso posible? Jasper se había rehusado a seleccionar, todo el tiempo insistió que Alice era la única para él y se había puesto físicamente enfermo la primera vez que ella lo rechazó. No, Jasper nunca trataría a Alice de esa forma y Alice nunca perseguiría a Jasper, nunca.

Además también estaba Bella, era obvio que se había apegado a Jasper en los tres días que había estado ausente. _Todo es mi culpa, debí haberla besado, debí haberle dejado ese recuerdo, en vez de pelear con ella para que se quedara en tierra firme_. Sin embargo, ¿Qué resolvería eso? La posibilidad de que ella besaría a su hermano algún día es bastante real ¿no debería acostumbrarse a la idea de que Bella bese a alguien más? _No, esto es diferente, planee nunca verla besando a Emmett. _De hecho planeó no verla de nuevo una vez que la entregara a su hermano.

_Emmett. _Jasper también traicionó a Emmett, técnicamente podía haber acabado de besar a su futura reina. Cuando Jasper dijo que quería conocer su lado amable, Edward no tenía idea de que lo llevaría tan lejos. Pero Jasper no puede esperar emparejar con Bella, ella ya está reservada para… uno u otro.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, dirige su mirada hacia ella, quien tiene los brazos cruzados, los labios y las mejillas rojas como langosta hervida. Se aclara la garganta ―¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto? ―pregunta suavemente.

Ella voltea a verle ―¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo qué?

―Tú y Jasper besándose.

―Oh, cerca de diez minutos.

Mejor de lo que había esperado. El alivio lo golpea como un tsunami, si hubiera sucedido durante todo el tiempo que se había ido… no se atreve siquiera a pensarlo. Jasper rompió la ley Syrena cuando besó a Bella; besar a alguien que no sea tu pareja te garantiza diez ciclos lunares en las cavernas de hielo. Si la hubiera besado todo el fin de semana cada beso contaría como una ofensa individual.

Sin embargo, Jasper pensó que Alice había disuelto el enlace y por eso creyó que era libre de besar a quien quisiera. _Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser Bella? _Ella es la peor elección posible por más razones de las que Edward puede nombrar.

_Como si no tuviera ya suficiente de qué preocuparme; mi reino está amenazado por la guerra, la extinción o ambos, y la única manera de resolverlo es ceder la única cosa que he deseado de verdad en la vida. Y viene Jasper y hace algo como esto, traicionarme a mí y a mi hermana_. Edward no puede imaginar cómo las cosas podrían ser peores, así que no se espera que Bella empiece a reír.

Voltea a verla ―¿Que puede ser tan gracioso?

Se ríe tan fuerte que tiene que apoyarse en él para no perder el equilibrio. Edward se pone rígido contra la urgencia de rodearla con los brazos. Bella se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y dice: ―¡Me besó! ―La confesión hace que rompa a reír de nuevo.

― ¿Y piensas que eso es _gracioso_?

―No lo entiendes, Edward, ―dice, mientras el inicio del hipo le quita el aliento.

―Es obvio que no.

―¿No lo ves? ¡Funcionó!

―Lo único que vi fue a Jasper, pareja de mi hermana y mi _mejor amigo, _besando a mi…. A mi…

―¿Tu qué?

―Estudiante. ―_Obsesión_.

―Tu estudiante, guau —Bella sacude la cabeza y luego hipa―. Bueno, ya sé que estás enojado por lo que le hizo a Alice, pero lo hizo sólo para ponerla celosa.

Edward intenta entenderlo, pero no lo logra ―¿Estás diciendo que te besó para poner celosa a Alice?

Ella asiente, la risa vuelve a brotar. —¡Y funcionó! ¿Viste su cara?

―Estás diciendo que le tendió una trampa. ―¿_En vez de a mí? _Edward sacude la cabeza—. ¿De dónde sacaría él una idea como esa?

―Yo le dije que lo hiciera.

Los puños de Edward se cierran contra su voluntad ―¿Tú le dijiste que te besara?

―¡No!, más o menos, pero no exactamente…

―Bella…

―Le dije que se hiciera el difícil, ya sabes, actuar desinteresado. Fue a él a quien se le ocurrió el beso por cuenta propia ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de él!

_Genial, piensa que Jasper es un genio por besarla _―¿Y…. te gustó?

―Te acabo de decir que sí, Edward.

—No su plan, el beso.

El deleite abandona su cara como si la marea bajara. ―Eso no es de su incumbencia, Alteza.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello para evitar sacudirla, y besarla.

―Por el tridente de Tritón, Bella ¿Te gustó o no?

Después de dar varios pasos hacia atrás, se pone las manos en las caderas. ―¿Recuerdas al señor Pinnet, Edward? ¿De Historia Mundial?

―¿Que tiene él que ver con todo esto?

―Mañana es lunes y cuando entre a su clase, él no me preguntara si me gustó el beso de Jasper. De hecho, no le importara lo que haya hecho en todo el fin de semana, porque soy su estudiante, exactamente igual a como soy _tu _estudiante, ¿recuerdas? ―Su cabello latiguea hacia un lado cuando se voltea de golpe y se aleja con ese intoxicante andar, recoge una toalla y se pone las sandalias antes de subir por la colina hacia la casa.

―Edward, espera.

―Estoy cansada de esperar, Edward. Buenas noches.

La playa solía relajarlo, como los campos minados relajan a Emmett. Ahora, la luna le recuerda el pelo de Bella y la arena le recuerdan su hermosa manía de anclar los pies en el suelo marino, inclusive las dunas imitan las curvas de sus caderas. Esta noche la playa lo tortura, como los campos minados también deben torturar la memoria de Emmett, pero al igual que Emmett, no reúne fuerzas para dejarlo.

Jasper emerge del agua superficial, vistiendo unos pantaloncillos de Edward. No se levanta y Jasper se sienta a su lado, lejos de su alcance. ―Deberías dormir un poco piscardo, ¿no tienes escuela mañana?

Edward asiente sin mirarlo. ―En tres horas, más o menos. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Está acondicionando la isla que encontramos esta noche.

Edward sacude la cabeza. ―Maldita anguila rastrera, ¡podías haberme dicho lo que te proponías!

Jasper se ríe. ―Sí, claro "Oye, Edward necesito que me prestes unos minutos a Bella para besarla ¿ok?" No creí que eso saliera muy bien.

―¿Crees que tu ataque sorpresa salió bien?

Jasper se encoge de hombros. ―Estoy satisfecho.

―Pude haberte matado hoy.

―Sí.

―Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

―No planeaba volver a hacerlo. Aunque fue realmente dulce de tu parte que defendieras el honor de tu hermana de esa forma… muy fraternal. —Jasper se ríe entre dientes.

―Cállate.

―Sólo decía.

Edward recorre su cabello con la mano. ―Sólo pensaba en Bella, me olvidé por completo de Alice.

―Lo sé, idiota. Por eso te dejé golpearme cincuenta y ocho veces, eso es lo que yo haría si viera a alguien besando a Alice.

―Cincuenta y nueve veces.

―No exageres, piscardo. Por cierto, ¿está Bella hirviendo de rabia o sólo un poco acalorada? ¿Debería mantenerme alejado por algún tiempo?

Edward resopla. ―Se rió tanto que pensé que se iba a desmayar, soy yo el que está en problemas.

―Increíble ¿y ahora qué hiciste?

―Lo usual. ―Esconder mis sentimientos, utilizar las palabras incorrectas y actuar como un tiburón toro marcando territorio.

Jasper sacude la cabeza. ―No lo soportará por siempre, ya piensa que tú sólo quieres que aprenda a transformarse para que pueda volverse otro súbdito de tu reino.

―¿Ella dijo eso? —Edward frunce el ceño—. No sé qué es peor, si dejarla pensar eso o decirle la verdad acerca del porqué la ayudo a transformarse.

―En mi opinión no hay nada que decirle, a menos que pueda transformarse y hasta ahora no puede hacerlo.

―¿No crees que ella sea una de nosotros?

Jasper se encoge de hombros. ―Su piel se arruga, es un poco asqueroso. Tal vez es una especie de súper humano, ya sabes, como Batman.

Edward se ríe ―¿Cómo sabes sobre Batman?

―Lo vi en el cuadrado negro de tu estancia. Él puede hacer todo tipo de cosas que los humanos normales no pueden, tal vez Bella es como él.

―Batman no es real, es sólo un humano que actúa para que otros lo vean.

―Parecía muy real para mí.

―Los humanos son buenos en hacer que luzca real, algunos humanos pasan la vida entera haciendo que algo que no es real lo parezca.

―Los humanos son más tenebrosos de lo que pensé, ¿porque fingir ser algo que no eres?

Edward concuerda. _¿Para apoderarse de un reino, tal vez?_―De hecho, eso me recuerda, Emmett te necesita.

Jasper gruñe. —¿Puede esperar? Alice se está poniendo toda confortable en nuestra isla justo en este momento.

—En verdad, no quiero saber.

Jasper sonríe. — Claro, lo siento. Pero puedes ver mi punto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si Bella estuviera esperándote…

―Bella no estaría esperándome, yo nunca me habría ido.

―Alice me obligó. Nunca antes me habías golpeado tan fuerte, y ella quiere que nos llevemos bien. Además, hay algo que necesito contarte, pero no tuve precisamente la oportunidad.

―¿Qué?

―Ayer, cuando estábamos practicando frente a tu casa, percibí a alguien, alguien que no conozco. Hice que Bella saliera del agua mientras yo iba a investigar.

―¿Y ella te _escuchó_?

Jasper asiente ―Resulta que eres al único a quien desobedece. En fin, seguí el pulso.

―¿Y quién era?

―El pulso desapareció antes que llegara allí.

―¿Allí dónde?

―A la casa de Bella, Edward. Había pasos frescos marcados en la arena, desde el agua hasta la casa. Es por eso que el pulso desapareció… salió del agua.

―Eres un rastreador, conoces a cada Syrena de ambos reinos ¿cómo es posible que exista alguien a quien no puedes identificar?

―Obviamente no me han presentado _a todo el mundo. _Te lo digo, nunca antes había sentido ese pulso. Bella tampoco lo reconoció, no que esperara que lo hiciera.

Edward se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Bella no lo reconocería porque ha mantenido una rabia contra el agua todos estos años; si hubiera Syrena viviendo cerca, no la habrían percibido hasta ahora. Sacude la cabeza. ―Alguien debe saber sobre ella. Necesito ir a su casa ahora mismo, está sola, su mamá trabaja en la noche. ―El pavor que siente se le forma en la garganta, como si tuviera un bloqueo―. Jasper, tienes que ir con Emmett, esta noche, ahora mismo. Tienes que encontrar a Jane antes que este extraño encuentre a Bella.

―¿La hija de Aro? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con Bella?

Edward se pone de pie. ―Aro dice que Jane tiene el don de Poseidón; si eso es verdad voy a asegurarme de que se convierta en la pareja de Emmett, en vez de Bella. Pero eso no ocurrirá si ese alguien, quien quiera que sea, logra llegar a Bella antes que tú a Jane.

―Edward…

―Lo sé, es muy improbable, pero no es más increíble a que Bella tenga el don, y esa la única esperanza que tengo.

Jasper asiente, conforme el entendimiento lo alcanza. ―Ok, si está viva, la encontraré, Edward, juro que lo haré.

―Si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo ese eres tú. Y envíame a Alice mientras estás fuera.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno como dijo Nadiia16 he actualizado en vísperas de Navidad ;) , quiero darle la bienvenida a Nilari y espero que te guste la Adaptación :D .<p>

Ok a lo que vengo chicas he estado pensando que podíamos crear un grupo en Facebook, donde yo podría publicar adelantos responder sus curiosidades y hacer juegos, pero no solo quiero un grupo para mi ¿alguna de ustedes escriben Fics o creaciones propias? Si es así el grupo también servirá para ustedes. Si creamos el grupo ¿Qué nombre ustedes le pondrían? Espero sus respuestas J

***~*~Alexandra Cullen Hale~*~***


End file.
